El sol de diez colas
by grankhan
Summary: Adoptado.
1. Sol

Me inspire a escribir este fic

El inframundo, normalmente todos pensaríamos en un lugar donde las almas van para sufrir una eternidad de arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. Pero ese no era el caso, derecho el inframundo es muy parecido a la tierra, llueve, nieva, caen relámpagos y muchos otros fenómenos que son idénticos a la tierra. La única diferencia era que el cielo era morado y había rocas flotando por alguna razón.

El inframundo como la tierra era habitado por un montón de criaturas, entre todos los mas notables eran los devils (diablillos?) seres parecidos a los humanos, la única diferencia eran que tenían alas como de murciélago, eran un poco mas fuertes y tenían otros rasgos animales como ver en la oscuridad etc etc, además de que el uso de la magia era muchísimo más extendido en el inframundo que en el tierra,

Los peores enemigos de los devils eran los Ángeles, seres de luz que blandían magia sagrada, la magia sagrada es increíblemente venenosa para los devils.

Los Ángeles tienes una debilidad fatal y esa era que pueden caer, cuando un ángel cae de la gracia este se convierte en un ángel caído. Un ángel caído sigue lo que lo hizo caer con una monstruosa obsesión, las razones por las que un ángel cae son muchas, disfrutan de los placeres de la carne, les gusta asesinar y torturar o simplemente por que quieren acumular más conocimiento, entre otras cosas.

De esta manera tenemos tres facciones listas para la guerra y que además se odian la una a la otra con rabia.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que una gran guerra estallara entre las tres facciones, y así por así la gran guerra estallo, nadie sabe que faccion fue la primera en empezar, no como si importara de todos modos.

Los Ángeles eran legiones tras legiones, los Ángeles caídos oscurecían los cielos con sus números y los devils eran incontables.

Los Ángeles tenían a dios y a cuatro seraphs (Serafínes) como sus aces además de blandir magia sagrada y su fuego purificador, los Ángeles caídos con Azazel al frente y otros generales de doce alas, además de usar magia sagrada experimentan con nuevas tecnologías y finalmente los devils los cuatro señores originales blandían poderos y versátiles hechizos para acabar con sus enemigos.

La gran guerra duro mucho tiempo, ninguna facción podía asestar el golpe final a la otra, aunque lo sagrado era veneno para los devils ellos lo recompensaban usando muchas otras formas de magia, como el poder de la destrucción o usar los otros cuatro elementos e incluso combinarlos para crear algo completamente nuevo.

Así como empezó, la gran guerra termino. Dios estaba muerto, los cuatro maou originales también y Azazel tenía el corazón roto por ver a tantos de sus amigos muertos en el campo de batalla.

Ambas facciones estaban agotadas de luchar, si la lucha seguía era inevitable la extinción. Así que se formo una tregua entre las facciones bíblicas.

Pero los devils sólo habían saltando del sartén a las brasas de la peor forma, una guerra civil comenzó a librarse en el inframundo.

Las familias Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus querían Seguir con la guerra a pesar de de tan mal estado de la raza devil, además de que esta faccion conservativa creía que solo los 74 pilares eran dignos de gobernar el inframundo y todos los demás devils solo debían obedecer.

Lamentablemente de los 74 pilares solamente quedaban 34, las cosas ya no podían seguir iguales, si los devils que se oponían a la faccion conservadora eran derrotados entonces toda la raza devil se extinguiría, Simplemente no se podía perder.

Cuatro héroes se alzaron durante la guerra civil, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Galysia-laslobas y Sirzechs Gremory, cada uno de ellos muy poderosos y con habilidades únicas, Ajuka era un genio en Todo lo que hacia, Serafall podía congelar el inframundo entero, Falbium sabia exactamente lo que ibas a hacer y tenía varios planes para contrarrestarte cada uno mejor que el otro, Sirzechs era el usuario más poderoso de la destrucción que el inframundo allá visto jamás.

Pero el verdadero héroe era un joven devil de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y extrañas marcas en forma de bigote en ambas mejillas, Naruto.

Naruto no tenía ningún apellido de alguno de los 74 pilares, el era un simple huérfano devil que había crecido en un orfanato, en las calles de mala muerte de lilith capital de los devil, sin nada mas que pura determinación Naruto se levanto para convertirse en la cabeza de lanza de la guerra civil.

Mucha gente lo llamaba genio por sus inortodoxas tácticas en combate, además de usuario de magia que el mismo había creado, las magias más famosas era el rasegan una bola de pura energía que taladraba lo que sea, se dice que el rasengan de Naruto tenía incontables formas cada una más letal que la otra. Otra magia era lo que el mismo llamaba clones de sombra, esta extraña magia le permitía crear copias sólidas de si mismo, además que estos clones podían pensar y tomar acciones por si mismos, ambas eran terroríficas, pero lo que de verdad hizo a Naruto ser temido y apreciado en todo el inframundo fue su extraña e indescifrable magia de sellos, Naruto mismo la llamaba Fuin (sello), aunque magia de sellado no era rara pero si muy difícil de aprender y era llamada runas, Fuin era otra cosa completamente separada del resto era una magia única de Naruto con posibilidades infinitas.

Esto hizo que el rubio se ganara muchos apodos, el héroe de mil batallas, el perdedor que siempre gana o el genio mas idiota.

Pero el poder más terrorífico de Naruto no eran sus magias únicas o su genio en combate, no, Naruto era como el Sol, si así es Naruto era el sol, la gente lo seguía no por miedo o por respeto, no, simplemente había algo en el que te quería hacer estar junto a el, reírte junto a el, pelear junto a el e incluso seguirlo hasta la muerte.

Esto hizo que se conociera como el sol del inframundo.

XXXXX

Serafall caminaba felizmente tarareando una canción en los pasillos del hospital privado del clan Sitri.

Serasfall era literalmente una belleza, aunque pequeña en estatura ella tenía un par enormes de pechos que rebotaban cada vez que daba un salto, lo que pasaba con frecuencia, además tenía la piel que parecía estar echa de la leche mas fina y esta era solo la forma que normalmente tomaba, se dice que la verdadera forma de Serafall es una belleza fuera de este mundo.

Serafall llevaba puesto un traje de chica mágica, con su pelo arreglado en dos coletas, muchos se preguntaran por que tan extraño traje, eso era por que Serafall acababa de salir de su nuevo show, llamando la chica mágica sera-tan, el programa ya era un éxito en todo el inframundo.

A los lados de Serafall había dos figuras una femenina y otra masculina.

Lady y Lord Sitri se encontraban caminando junto con su hija. Lady Sitri tenía una belleza de una mujer seria, además de que llevaba un par de anteojos que la hacían lucir aun mas seria, con cabello corto y color negro y un par de ojos color violeta Lady Sitri daba un aire de nobleza y seriedad, Lord Sitri era un hombre extremadamente flacucho y alto su piel era pálida y sus rasgos eran afilados, el era el genio médico de su clan, gracias a el, la familia Sitri tenía el mejor hospital en Todo el inframundo.

"Serafall contrólate por favor, ahora eres una maou que lleva consigo el apellido Leviathan, por favor actúa como tal" Lady Sitri regaño a su hija, ella a veces no podía creer que Serafall actuaba tan despreocupadamente cuando Todo el pilar Sitri era conocido por que sus miembros eran serios y muy inteligentes.

Serasfall volteo a ver a su madre, al mismo tiempo que le sacaba la lengua usaba su dedo índice para bajar su la piel debajo de su ojo. "No quiero~"

Lady Sitri soltó un suspiro en frustración, no importa lo que intentará no podía corregir la actitud de Serafall.

Lord Sitri soltó una risa "jajaja, cálmate cariño es solo normal que Serafall este mas feliz que de costumbre, digo al final el ya despertó"

Al decir el, ambas Sitri sabían lo que el patriarca del clan se refería, Serafall aplaudió con ambas manos rápidamente mientras que soltaba un gritito muy lindo.

Lady Sitri tenía una muy leve sonrisa al ver a Serasfall.

"Papa, mama, esta vez" ambos Sitri se sorprendieron al escuchar el tono semi serio de Serafall, Serafall era conocida por siempre estar jugando, no importaba la situación, algo tenía que ser extremadamente serio como para que Serafall hable con algo de seriedad. "E-esta vez lo v-voy a h-hacer, voy a confesarle como me siento a Naru-tan!"

Ambos Sitri abrieron sus ojos como si fueran platos, no era ningún secreto que Serafall solo tenía ojos para Naruto, bueno excepto para Naruto que era demasiado denso como para verlo.

Serafall había rechazado incontables hombres que le habían propuesto matrimonio e incluso había rechazado cosas simples como citas, Serafall no dejaba que ni siquiera la sacaran a bailar, a menos por supuesto que ese hombre fuera Naruto.

Serafall y Naruto tenían una amistad muy especial, ambos se conocían desde que eran niños, Serafall podía decir con toda seguridad que Naruto había sido su primer verdadero amigo, esos sentimientos se fueron trasformando poco a poco hasta que Serafall cayó en completo amor por Naruto.

Normalmente ambos padres se opondrían a Serafall, Naruto era un devil que no tenía un apellido además de que nadie sabia su origen, el era un huérfano que debería haber muerto como muchos otros devils de clase baja en algún campo de batalla. Pero Naruto no era un devil normal, les había probado a todos cuanto podía valer un devil sin algún apellido de los 74 pilares, las 34 familias habían invitado a Naruto a unirse a su familia de alguna forma u otra, le habían propuesto matrimonios, habían propuesto adoptarlo etc etc. El pillar Vapula clamaba que Naruto era un Vapula dado sus rasgos ferales que el rubio tenía.

"Ya veo! Estoy seguro de que Naruto-kun aceptara tu sentimientos!" Lord Sitri puso su mano en el hombro de su hija asiéndole saber de que la apoyaba totalmente.

Lady Sitri estaba totalmente perdida en su imaginación en este punto, ahora mismo ella imaginaba a sus nietos, una pequeña niña de pelos negro ojos azules y un niño de pelo rubio de ojos violeta ambos con tres marcas en sus mejillas como su padre al que lo caracterizaban como lindo, leyéndoles antes de ir a dormir, jugar con ellos y complacer todos sus caprichos. "Eso es bueno Serafall, ahora que acabo la guerra, quiero que tu y Naruto dediquen Todo su tiempo en darme a mis nietos" Lady Sitri apretó su puño mientras que fuego salía por sus ojos.

"Mamá!" Serafall exclamó, Lord Sitri solo se dedicó a mover su cabeza de arriba a bajo de manera solemne, el patriarca Sitri también quería a sus nietos cuanto antes, el estaba seguro de que tendrían el genio de Serafall y serían impredecibles como Naruto.

La guerra por fin había terminado, la vieja faccion había sido expulsada del inframundo, la última batalla había sido particularmente viciosa, por supuesto Naruto siendo el idiota impulsivo que era había terminado en el hospital dejándolo en un coma por tres días seguidos.

Las enfermeras/sirvientas del clan Sitri por fin habían informado que el rubio había despertado.

La familia Sitri fue la primera en ir al lugar, Sirzechs ya venia en camino, junto con Ajuka, Falbium y muchos otros, muchos de ellos venían a felicitar a Naruto y también para tal vez persuadirlo de como sus hijas/hermanas podrían ser un buen partido para el, además de todos los beneficios de pertenecer a su pilar.

La familia Sitri por fin llego a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio.

Serafall tomo una bocanada de aire y procedió a abrir la puerta.

"Naru-tan~! Tu sera-tan vino a ver-" Serafall cerro la boca al no ver a su rubio por ningún lado.

Los otros dos Sitri entraron a la habitación solo para no encontrar nada.

Lo único que había era una cama con cobijas separadas como si alguien se hubiera levantado, una ventana abierta por donde entraba una ligera corriente de aire moviendo suavemente las cortinas.

Serafall frunció el ceño irritada, por fin le iba a declarar sus intenciones a Naruto, después se casarían tendrían hijos esos hijos tendrían hijos y ellos dos vivirían felizmente hasta la muerte y mas lejos, todo era perfecto.

"Papa nos equivocamos de habitación?"

Lord Sitri levanto ambas cejas. "Nope, esta es la habitación de Naruto" Lord Sitri no podía equivocarse, el mismo lo puso aquí, además de que el personalmente lo atendió.

"Tal ve-" Lady Sitri no pudo terminar de hablar por que varias figuras entraron en la habitación.

Entre todas se encontraban Sirzechs, Ajuka y Falbium.

"Mhmm? Donde esta Naruto ya lo dieron de alta?" Sirzechs pregunto con un una ceja ligeramente levantada, ansioso por poder hablar y soltar bromas con su mejor amigo.

"N-no acabamos de llegar a la habitación, p-pero la encontramos vacía" ahora Serafall sentía un poco de miedo donde se podría a ver metido.

"Ma, ma, estoy seguro de que se levanto y ahora mismo está buscando donde comer Ramen" Falbium hablo dirigiéndose a la cama donde deposito Todo su ser para intentar dormir.

Todos soltaron una risita incluso Serafall, Naruto tenía una obsesión con esa comida. Cuando eran pequeños Serafall solía prepararle esa cosa casi todos los días.

"Oi, Fal-tan esa es la cama de Naruto levántate!" Serafall uso el pequeño báculo con una estrella para golpear a Falbium muchas veces en la cabeza, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano por que al parecer Falbium ya se había quedado dormido.

Todos volvieron a reír al ver la cómica imagen.

"Ajuka puedes localizarlo con las devil pieces? Los viejos están esperando, preferiría lidiar con esto lo más rápido posible." Sirzechs había estado lidiando con el parlamento toda la mañana, todos ellos querían ver a Naruto, había incluso platicas de que el se convertiría en el quinto maou.

Hace unos días Ajuka invento las devil pieces una tecnología que le permitiría a los devil re encarnar humanos en devils, justo lo que ahora mismo necesitaban, números.

"Si" Ajuka materializó una pequeña computadora, que luego procedió a abrir. Ajuka le había dado a sus amigos las primeras devil pieces. Ahora mismo ellos eran reyes solo hacia falta que reunieran personas para su dignidad. Ajuka podía localizar a todos los que tuvieran una devil piece de rey usando esta computadora.

Ajuka comenzó a teclear furiosamente el teclado, solo para luego fruncir el ceño.

"Que raro el no aparece por ningún lado."

"Como es eso posible que no dijiste que podías localizar a cualquiera que tuviera la pieza del rey?" Sirzechs pregunto.

"Y es cierto, la única manera es que uno esté fuera del inframundo y dos es que este muerto"

Nadie tuvo tiempo de dar su opinión cuando de repente Falbium que parecía haber escuchado se paro de pronto. "Tsk, esto no esta bien lo mas probable es que estemos lidiando con un secuestro o" Falbium trago saliva "asesinato."

En ese momento el cuarto entro en caos organizado.

Sirzechs inmediatamente comenzó a dar órdenes de cerrar lilith de inmediato, Ajuka comenzó a teclear todavía más furiosamente intentando encontrar a su amigo, Falbium comenzó a trabajar su mente con miles de escenarios para poder encontrar a su amigo. Serafall, Serafall había dejado la habitación en su verdadera forma, ella iba a encontrar a su hombre y a las personas que siquiera se atrevieran a tocarle un pelo los iba a hacer sufrir lo peor antes de que la dulce muerte los reclamara.

Lamentablemente para Serafall, Naruto se había ido.

El sol se había escondido del inframundo..

XXXX -al menos 300 años después.

En cierta ciudad en una pequeña librería había un chico de pelo café.

Este chico llamado Iseei hyoudou tenía un libro de color naranja en su mano.

Icha icha eran una serie de libros que todos los pervertidos debían leer al menos una vez, era catalogado como la mejor serie de libros porno de todos los tiempos.

Iseei apenas podía contener su alegría por fin conocería a su héroe, Jiraya el sabio del los sapos, era el seudónimo del mejor escritor de porno en Todo El mundo.

La fila por fin avanzo y Iseei por fin pudo ver a su héroe.

"Jiraya-sama! es un placer conocer a un dios como usted! Yo un mero mortal no soy digno!"

Detrás de Iseei estaban sus mejores amigos que junto con Iseei eran conocidos como el trío de pervertidos de Kuoh

"No somos dignos!"

"No somos dignos!"

Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo como una clase de mantra pervertido.

La figura que estaba sentada se llevo su única mano detrás rascándose la nuca, además de que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas.

XXXX

Eso es Todo si tienen alguna pregunta déjenla en los comentarios, tratare de responder en el siguiente capítulos.

Ahora Naruto va a tener un pequeño harem ya tengo 3 en mente así que ustedes escojan otra

Saludos..


	2. La chica mágica, la Loli y los pechos

Que lo disfruten...

En los cielos en cierta habitación se podía escuchar una melodiosa y angelical voz.

"Hhmm~" "hmmh~"

Su voz era simplemente un placer para los oídos, escucharla podía derretir cualquier corazón y arrullar a un bebe hasta dormirlo.

La dueña de la voz era una mujer alta de unos muy enormes pechos, su cabello era de un color tan dorado que el oro parecía basura si se comparara a el pelo de esta mujer, tenía caderas bien definidas y también piernas que eran sencillamente hermosas, su piel era clara y sin ningún tipo de imperfección sus ojos eran de un color verde claro y llenos de inocencia. Llevaba un puesto un vestido blanco de una pieza que estaba conectado con collar dorado, además de un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Ella era Gabriel un seraph y uno de lo más fuertes luchadores del cielo.

Gabriel se encontraba felizmente tejiendo un muñeco, esto lo había echo ya cientos si no es que miles de veces, pero a ella no le importaba cuantas veces lo hacia, ella no se aburría, no se molestaba, solo había puro e innegable amor haciendo estos muñecos, cada vez que ella tejía Gabriel lo hacia con la misma hermosa sonrisa como cuando empezó a tejer su primer muñeco, a Gabriel le encantaba hacer muñecos, almohadas, sabanas, Todo tipo de cosas que se podrían crear tejiendo, pero no le gustaba tejer cualquier cosa.. Era algo que Gabriel amaba con todo su corazón.

"Hihihihi~" por fin termino de tejer la última línea color negro en la mejilla de su última creación. Gabriel paso uno de sus delicados dedos sobre una de la líneas negras que parecían bigotes en el muñeco, después Gabriel tomo el muñeco y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas soltando una muy linda risita mientras lo hacía.

Knock* knock*

Por unos muy breves momentos el angelical rostro de Gabriel se trasformo en uno de completa molestia e irritación, pero tal como apareció desapareció y su rostro regreso a su hermosa normalidad.

"Siii~" Gabriel respondió a quien había perturbado la tranquilidad de su santuario.

"Gabriel-sama, Michael-sama quiere verla, Michael-sama dice que es urgente" una voz varonil respondió del otro lado de la puerta.

"Kay~ dile a Michael-oniisama que voy enseguida" Gabriel respondió jovial "muchas gracias por avisarme"

Del otro lado de la puerta el joven ángel sonrío, Gabriel era el ángel más amable que había en Todo el cielo. "Es mi placer Gabriel-sama" y se retiró a informar a Michael.

Gabriel se levanto de la cama, soltando un muy ligero y casi imperceptible suspiro lleno de irritación, Gabriel puso su nuevo muñeco en su cama con Todo el cuidado del mundo, luego se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación, Gabriel se dirigió rápidamente hacia a la sala principal, ella quería terminar tan rápido como sea posible para poder regresar a la tranquilidad de su santuario, no sin antes poner una barrera en la puerta de su habitación para evitar que alguien entrará, no que alguien intentará algo tan estupido como tratar de entrar en la habitación de un Seraph, mucho menos en el cielo, nadie quería quería tomar un baño de fuego hasta quedar totalmente purificado.

Dirigiéndose hasta donde esta su oniisama Gabriel podía sentir que varias miradas se posaban sobre ella, normalmente esto no le molestaría a la Seraph, desde que nació Gabriel podía sentir miradas llenas de lujuria de humanos, devils, Ángeles caídos y hasta de otros Ángeles, Gabriel estaba tan acostumbrada a esto que simplemente ya no le importaba, pero ya no mas, derrepente y sin razón a Gabriel le comenzó a molestar esas miradas, incluso hubo una vez donde le pidió amablemente a una ángel que la dejara de ver con lujuria, Todo el cielo quedó completamente sorprendido, nadie creyó nunca que A Gabriel le comenzarán a molestar esas miradas, la ángel cayó de la gracia poco tiempo después.

Gabriel apretó sus dientes con irritación, parece que no entendían cuando se lo pidió amablemente, tal vez Gabriel debería insistir un poco mas la próxima vez, Gabriel amaba a todo mundo el mundo pero todos deberían entender que su cuerpo solo podía ser visto de esa manera por el y nadie mas. Si alguien mas la miraba así ella se ensuciaría y el no querrá verla de nuevo.

Gabriel puso todos esos pensamientos hasta el fondo de su cabeza al llegar a las enormes puertas del salón principal, ella abrió las abrió con facilidad, en el fondo de la enorme y espaciosa habitación se encontraba Michael el líder de los Seraph y actual líder temporal del cielo.

En el rostro de Gabriel apareció una sincera sonrisa, ella siempre se alegraba al ver a su oniisama, Michael regreso la sonrisa muy feliz de ver a su hermana.

"Gabriel"

"Oniisama"

Los dos cayeron en un confortable silencio.

"Gabriel como a ido tu investigación sobre el extraño devil?"

"Nada oniisama, así como aparece desaparece" Gabriel pudo ver como Michael se llevaba su mano y la pasaba por sus cabellera, claramente cansado. "Creo que la única madera de que podamos encontrarlo seria que el mismo deje que lo encontremos"

Michael suspiro.

"Lo lamento mucho Michael-oniisama" Gabriel le ofreció a su hermano una pequeña reverencia, Michael no la pedía pero lo apreciaba.

Por alguna razón Michael no pudo pero pensar que esas palabras tenían un doble significado.

"No no te preocupes, estoy seguro que estas dando lo mejor de ti" Michael respondió. "Pero este extraño devil es un peligro para La Paz entre la facciones, no sabemos cuales son sus intenciones, podría tratarse de un miembro de la vieja faccion devil, tratando de empezar una guerra o incluso podría tratarse de Sirzechs con intenciones desconocidas" Michael no quería pensar mal de Sirzechs el devil era una persona muy amable y jovial casi como un ángel, pero este devil desconocido estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso.

Gabriel uso todas sus fuerzas para no soltar una risita, el, comenzar una guerra? O tener una agenda desconocida llena de engaños, asesinatos y conspiraciones? Jajaja era más fácil que Azazel dejara de ser un pervertido.

'Tonto oniisama, el es incluso más puro que tu o que cualquiera en este lugar' Gabriel sintió una muy extraña emoción hacia su oniisama, su oniisama estaba siendo muy molesto ahora mismo. Tal vez también debería de arrancarle algo a su oniisama como iba hacerlo a las próximas criaturas que intenten ensuciarla con sus miradas. 'Hihihi~'

"Como sea, mantén un ojo sobre el ok?"

"Hai, oniisama" Gabriel desapareció en un círculo de teletrasportacion.

Al ver a su hermanita desaparecer Michael dejo caer Todo su peso en la silla, desde que ella y Metatron encontraron a ese extraño devil, su hermanita no ha vuelto a ser la misma.

Ese extraño devil que fue capaz de hacerle frente a Metatron, solamente Sirzechs o Ajuka podrían intentar algo así, pero no había sido ninguno de ellos dos.

Míchael se relajó puso todo tipo de pensamientos de trabajo hasta el fondo de su mente, volteo a un lado y Luego al otro, al no ver a nadie Michael saco un pequeño libro naranja titulado Las aventuras del ninja Gutsby. A Michael le encantaba este libro.

"Este mundo podría usar tu ayuda en el futuro Naruto"

Gabriel apareció de nuevo en su habitación.

Su algún otro ángel echara un vistazo en la habitación de Gabriel, ella sabia que se metería en serios problemas. En cada pared había fotos y pósters del rubio favorito de Gabriel, era como si ella tomará mucho tiempo de su vida para acosar al rubio con extrañas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, en la cama de Gabriel había muñecos de varias formas y tamaños del rubio al igual que almohadas con fotos del rubio en ellas.

Gabriel se acostó en la cama y abrazo una almohada de tamaño real del rubio recordando la primera vez que lo encontró.

FLASHBACK

Gabriel estaba asustada, como una situación tan normal de un día tan normal pudo terminar tan mal.

Todo empezó cuando el cielo decidió que Metatron el líder del cielo había trabajado suficiente y necesitaba un descanso, así que después de tanto patalear y llorar Metatron acepto tomarse unas vacaciones en el mundo humano.

Metatron bajo al mundo humano y Gabriel siendo un ángel de hermana bajo junto con el para desearle un buen descanso.

Jamás se imagino que habría otro ser en este desolado pasaje.

Un devil.

Un par de ojos azules la miraron a ella y a Metatron, mientras que cuatro ojos miraban de regreso al devil frente a ellos.

El rubio devil pareció peder interés en Metatron y se concentraron solamente en ella.

Gabriel tenía un poder bastante interesante, ella podía saber las intenciones de otros, ella podía literalmente leer el corazón de otros.

Gabriel estaba anonadada, en shock, atónita, sorprendida y excitada. Frente a ella esta la criatura con el corazón más puro que ella había visto jamás, el rubio era tan parecido a ella y al mismo tiempo tan diferente. El era tan puro como ella, no había ni una mala intención hacia algo o alguien, ni siquiera Metatron era así, ella sabia que el corazón de Metatron le guardaba rencor a alguien.

En la mente de Gabriel solo había una pregunta,

'Es esto a lo que la gente llama tu alma gemela?.'

Gabriel siempre escuchaba que había personas enamorándose, pero ella no le prestaba demasiada importancia, Gabriel amaba a todo el mundo sin discriminar, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin esperar recibir nada de alguien, ni el amor que ella daba.

Pero ahora mismo, en este preciso momento se sentía mágico para ella.

El rubio siguió mirándola, pasando su mirada por todo su cuerpo, por primera vez en su vida Gabriel se sentía avergonzada y tenía un rubor en su rostro.

"Son mas grandes que las de Tsunade-baachan" el rubio comento mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Gabriel no sabia quien era tsunade-baachan o que es lo que Gabriel tenía más grande, pero le gustaba que las tuviera mas grandes. 'Tal vez las pueda hacer mas grandes!?' Si las hacia mas grandes tal vez a el devil frente a ella le agradaría mas. 'Que felicidad! Hihihi~' solo había felicidad al escuchar que ella tenía algo mas grande que Tsunade y que al rubio le gustaba eso.

El rubio pareció que también podía leer las emociones de Gabriel y comenzó a reír y ah rascarse la nuca.

Gabriel puso una mano sobre su boca intentando tapar la risita que amenaza con salir.

El momento solo se volvió más mágico para ella cuando el rubio le regalo una sonrisa, una sonrisa tan pura, Gabriel sintió como si su rostro estuviera en llamas.

Pero.

El momento terminó cuando al parecer la sonrisa tuvo un efecto muy negativo en Metatron.

Metatron rugió con pura ira, formo una lanza de luz y se la arrojó al devil rubio.

Lo demás es historia.

La batalla era la típica pelea de dos seres que podrían ser considerados monstruos en el más sentido puro de la Palabra. Grandes extensiones tierra siendo destruidas, se tendrían que re diseñar los mapas de la zona.

En un punto Metatron tuvo suficiente y se preparó para desaparecer al devil rubio junto con Todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, lamentablemente Gabriel estaba en el camino del masivo ataque de Metatron.

Gabriel jamás había visto a su hermano con tanta ira, el intento asesino desborda como si fuera un Tsunami.

'Que asco' era lo único que Gabriel podía pensar de su hermano, por que su hermano quería matar a un ser que no tenía ninguna emoción negativa.

Gabriel solo se quedo ahí preguntándose si moriría en la ira de su querido hermano.

Por supuesto ningún momento mágico estaba completo sin el héroe de corazón puro apareciendo frente a ti envuelto en llamas doradas con extraños tattos color negro en Todo su cuerpo, solo para después materializar un avatar gigante de un zorro de nueve colas.

El zorro rugió al igual que Metatron, levantando los brazos a para detener el asteroide de magia sagrada, las llamas doradas envolvieron el ataque de Metatron y luego todo se puso blanco.

Dentro del zorro Gabriel se sentía tan en paz, por alguna razón sentía que todo su estrés la dejaba y poco a poco sanaba lo que había que sanar en ella, Todo Era tan cálido, ella sentía que se podría quedar ahí para siempre, ahora si tan solo el devil rubio la pudiera abrazar entonces Todo De verdad seria perfecto.

Estaba rodeada de llamas sin recibir ninguna quemadura.

Gabriel estaba dentro del sol y no quería que nunca se fuera.

Era intoxicante.

Gabriel escucho una masiva explosión y luego Todo Se tornó blanco.

Poco a poco la conciencia de Gabriel regresaba, abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron ojos color azul que no mostraban otra cosa mas que preocupación por ella.

Gabriel se llevó su mano a la boca y ahogo un grito cuando vio el estado del rubio. Sus ropas estaban casi destruidas, había sangre por todas ellas, el rubio parecía haber estado escupiendo sangre recientemente y lo mas horrible es que le hacia falta su brazo izquierdo, aún seguían cayendo gotas de sangre donde solía haber un perfecto y sano brazo. Sus ojos que habían estado llenos de vida ahora estaban azules y cansados.

"E-estas bien" Gabriel estaba usando toda su voluntad para no llorar en ese momento al ver el estado del rubio.

El rubio pareció notar que su preocupación por el era genuina. "N-no te preocupes estoy b-bien" el rubio se rasco su nunca de manera avergonzada.

Gabriel noto que de tras de el Metatron estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Otra vez el rubio noto esto. "No te preocupes por el solamente se acabo todas sus reservas de magia en ese último ataque." El rubio se levanto con esfuerzo. "Escucha n-no se lo que paso pero le podrías decir que realmente siento lo que sea que le haya echo?"

Gabriel solamente pudo asentir tontamente, sintiendo que el rubio iba a dejar el lugar Gabriel se apresuró. "Co-como te llamas!?"

"Mm? Naruto" y Naruto desapareció en un puff.

Desde entonces Gabriel a estado vigilando a Naruto con una obsesión digna de los mejores pervertidos.

Gabriel no sabia todas estas extrañas emociones que Naruto la hacia sentir, pero ella estaba genuinamente feliz y quería sentir mas.

Para ella el cielo estaba poco a poco perdiendo todos sus colores, Gabriel se sentía feliz junto a el, quería hacer cosas con el, leer los mangos que a el le gusta leer, ver animo con el y jugar al nientiendo (Nintendo) con el.

"Hijijiji ya casi viene esa fecha~" 10 de octubre se acercaba. "Tal vez debería de prepararle mi súper asombro angélical Ramen de regalo~" Gabriel sabia cual era su comida favorita así que cada año le dejaba un tazón caliente de Ramen en su puerta, Gabriel dejaba el Ramen tocaba la puerta y luego corría.

Ella sabia que a el le gustaba mucho su súper asombroso angelical Ramen. Tal vez esta vez debería de darle otra cosa. A Gabriel pronto la reclamó la tierras de los sueños, ella soñaba con ella y su rubio favorito sentados en un árbol abrazados.

XXXX

Sirzechs suspiro, cuantas veces había ya echo esta acción en el transcurso de toda la mañana. La discusión como siempre se centraba en devils re encarnados por las devil pieces que Ajuka invento. Todas las mañanas era lo mismo, la discusión se centra en si esos devils re encarnados debían tener los mismos derechos que un devil puro.

Por supuesto muchos estaban en favor en que si deberían tener los mismos derechos, esos devils re encarnados les estaban haciendo un favor a ellos al darle un boost en números al inframundo. Por otro lado muchos otros se oponían diciendo que ellos deberían ser considerados solamente sirvientes no mejor que esclavos y que si fueran a darle los mismo derechos entonces la esencia de la raza devil desaparecía.

De verdad parecía que no había solución, lamentablemente aun que los maou tenían gran poder, la forma de gobierno actual era una democracia. Si esto seguía así entonces el inframundo entraría en estado de caos y tal vez hasta una guerra civil, Sirzechs ya tenía suficiente con la vieja faccion que parecía estar amasando fuerzas para volver a tomar el inframundo.

Sirzechs dejo que su mente se fuera a otro lado mientras los demás discutían, ocasionalmente se podían escuchar gritos acalorados y todo tipo de palabras coloridas en el fondo.

Naruto.

El nombre repentinamente apareció en la cabeza de Sirzechs formando una sonrisa en el rostro de Sirzechs.

'En que hoyo te metiste zorro'

Después de la desaparición de Naruto, Falbium había concluido de que no había manera de que pudiera haberse tratado de un secuestro, simplemente por que nadie había pedido nada por el, para que secuestrar a alguien tan importante como Naruto para no pedir nada?, además de que Naruto tenía mil y un maneras de escapar. Asesinato era más creíble pero fue descartado rápidamente por Falbium argumentando de que simplemente no había manera de matar a un devil de clase maou sin que Todo el inframundo se enterara, incluso si un asesino fuera lo suficientemente rápido para cortarle ambas manos y piernas a un a un devil de clase ultímate este encontraría la manera de matarte a mordidas, un devil clase maou no necesitaba los dientes para hacer mismo.

En conclusión, Naruto se había ido por voluntad propia.

Sirzechs se dio la vuelta para observar a sus mejores amigos, Serafall, Ajuka y Falbium.

Ajuka se había metido mas y mas en su laboratorio después de que el rubio se fue, Ajuka siempre le había gustado su soledad, eran el y Naruto quien lo sacaban ocasionalmente para que se los tres pudieran divertirse.

Falbium se había puesto más perezoso a lo largo de los años, su mente era igual de afilada como siempre, aunque Sirzechs era una persona que al igual que Naruto tenía la misma aura que hacia querer ala gente seguirlo, el simplemente no era suficiente para hacer a Falbium menos perezoso, se necesitaba a Naruto Serafall y a el para que Falbium no le diera pereza hacer algo.

Serafall había puesto Todo su tiempo en su show, ella de alguna manera se había vuelto mas infantil, si su familia o amigos no estaban en peligro a Serafall simplemente no le interesaba ningún asunto. Ella había sido la más afectada por la departura de Naruto, en algún punto ella iba a renunciar al nombre de Leviathan y salir en busca de Naruto al mundo humano.

Todos inmediatamente se lo negaron, por supuesto a Serafall no le importaba si se lo negaban o no, hasta que Serafall vio a madre, Sirzechs jamás había visto a Lady Sitri llorar rogándole a su hija que se quedara.

El mundo humano estaba lleno de peligros, en el mundo humano se reunían toda clase de seres, no sabias lo que te podías encontrar allí, dragones de poderes infinitos, dioses, otros seres desconocidos que podían rivalizar el poder de un maou o ser mucho más fuertes, incluso los humanos eran peligrosos, Sirzechs no estaba seguro si podía recibir una bomba atómica en la cara y sobrevivir para contar la historia, no que a los humanos les importara desperdiciar una, ellos tenían cientos de esas cosas como para asesinar a dios.

Sirzechs extrañaba a su compañero de bromas, Naruto y el cuando eran niños iban por ahí corriendo haciéndole bromas a todos en el inframundo, Sirzechs aun recuerda cuando pintaron el monumento a Asmodeus de colores naranja y rojo o cuando entraron en los cuarteles generales del ejército cambiando los trajes de combate por otros de Tuxtedo muy pegados color verde. Cuando Naruto y Sirzechs terminaron se fueron gritando que el único camuflaje que el ejército necesitaba era el de la juventud.

Lord Gremory había estado llorando toda la semana, todos los documentos que tuvo que firmar y todas las disculpas que tuvo que dar fue demasiado para el.

Sirzechs no pudo mas y soltó una risita, Falbium volteo levantando una ceja.

"Que pasa Sirzechs? Ya te estas volviendo loco?"

"No, solo recordaba la bromas que solíamos poner yo y Naruto."

Esto llamo la atención de los otros dos maou.

"Ah, y que lo digas" Falbium se paso su mano sobre su calva.

Esta acción trajo risas a Sirzechs, Ajuka y Serafall. Naruto y Sirzechs quedaron de pintarle el pelo a Falbium por varios días, a veces Falbium despertaba con su pelo color verde, otras de color rojo, anaranjado, rosa, púrpura, finalmente Falbium tuvo suficiente y decidió raparse completamente con una navaja.

Serafall estaba apunto de comentar otra broma en la que ella había participado cuando de repente las puertas de abrieron de par en par y ruidosamente, interrumpiendo a los que estaban teniendo un particularmente vicioso debate.

No falta decirlo que mucho no estaban felices de ser interrumpidos.

El pobre guardia/mensajero estaba sudando balas y trabaja para controlar su respiración.

"Cual el es el significado de esto?!" Lord Bael "preguntó/demandó" soltando instinto asesino.

Antes de que el pobre mensajero se orinara encima, Sirzechs interrumpió. "Cálmese Lord Bael, estoy seguro de que debe ser algo muy importante, como para interrumpirnos en este tan importante debate" 'gracias a los maou!' Sirzechs se alegro de que por fin algo interesante podía pasar.

El mensajero se calmo lo suficiente como para hablar. "Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!"

Sirzechs levanto una ceja, parecía que seria algo muy importante.

"Se a avistado a"

'Avistado?' Fue la pregunta que todos en la enorme sala se hicieron, eso podría ser un problema dependiendo de quien se había avistado, tal vez un dragón? O el líder de la vieja faccion? Algún ejército que se dirigía al inframundo?.

"Naruto-sama!" El mensajero dejo caer la bomba.

Incluso varios años después de su desaparición seguía siendo una prioridad encontrarlo y traerlo de regreso a su hogar aunque se tuviera que usar la fuerza, Naruto y Mephisto Pheles tenían una suma exorbitante de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera dar solo un poco de información sobre sus paraderos.

Los dos devils siempre estaban hasta arriba en los carteles de se busca vivo por supuesto y con muchos ceros en la suma de dinero que se le daría a cualquiera que les pudiera encontrar.

Los pilares por su parte ofrecían dinero completamente por separado a cualquiera que les pudiera dar información, todos los clanes querían que Naruto adoptará el apellido de su pilar para que así Naruto pasara sus técnicas y magias a la siguiente generación del pilar al que perteneciera. Los ancianos lo querían de regreso para que el inframundo tuviera otro Boost de poder y otra cara que dar a las demás facciones.

"Que!?"

"Donde esta!?"

"Por que no esta aquí!?"

"Si ya lo encontraron entonces tráiganlo ahora mismo!"

Se podían oír muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo.

"SILENCIO" todos se callaron al ver una fracción de la verdadera forma Sirzechs.

"Como saben que era Naruto?" Sirzechs pregunto calmada mente al mensajero.

El mensajero trago saliva, casi se arruina un buen pantalón al ver a Sirzechs. "A-a, l-los reportes dicen que se a visto al avatar de combate de Naruto-sama, un zorro de nueve colas!"

Todos el salón entro en un silencio, quien sería lo suficientemente estupido y lo suficiente estúpidamente fuerte para pelear contra Naruto y hacerlo usar su verdadera forma.

"Se sabe contra quien luchó?" Sirzechs hablaba tranquilamente pero en su mente había un tumulto.

"Hai, Metatron" el mensajero susurró el nombre, pero todos los presentes lo pudieron escuchar perfectamente.

Otro silencio espectral cayo, algunos cerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre, pero todas las personas presentes comenzaron a sudar,

"Hoo, a si que el cielo por fin mostró sus verdaderos colores eh" Lady Gremory Venelana amaba a Naruto como si fuera su propio hijo, cuando escucho de la desaparición de Naruto muchos pudieron ver como la antigua guerrera que había peleado en la gran guerra regresaba y se presento voluntaria para salir a buscarlo. Ella no iba a dejar que ningún pajarraco alado lastimara a un miembro de su familia.

"Eso parece cariño" Lord Gremory era igual en Naruto no veía otra cosa mas que un hijo, aveces el deseaba que Naruto y Sirzechs hubieran nacido con el sexo contrario al otro para que así se pudieran casar y oficialmente ser una familia, tal vez si tan solo tuviera una hija en el futuro..

"Deberíamos de empezar a amasar nuestras fuerzas" Lady Sitri hablo, ella no iba a dejar que nadie tocara a sus nietos no nacidos, asesinaría a cualquiera que los intentará siquiera ver feo.

"Así es, deberíamos poner en alerta máxima Todo el inframundo, aumentar la vigilancia" Lord Sitri comentó

"Falbium! deberías de empezar a movilizar el ejército completo" Lord Galysia-las lobas le comento a su hijo.

"Así es deberíamos de reunir el consejo de guerra y preparamos para una guerra total no solo contra el cielo pero contra los Ángeles caídos también." Lady Astaroth comentó ganándose varias miradas de aprobación.

"Así es! El clan valpula no dejara que el cielo lastime a uno de sus miembros!" Un anciano del clan valpula grito.

"He, valpula? Naruto es un Bael y su inmenso poder lo de muestra por si solo!" Otro anciano grito.

"Para nada! Has visto que tan rápido sanan sus heridas! Es obvio que tiene sangre Phoenix!" Otro anciano pero ahora Phoenix grito.

"El clan Dantaleon tiene muchos documentos en su poder que demuestran a Naruto Dantaleon como miembro de nuestro pilar!" Otro anciano grito.

"Viejos ilusos Naruto no es miembro de ningún clan, es obvio que es el hijo de ese hombre, Mephisto Pheles!" Una voz se escucho pero nadie reconoció quien era.

Todos comenzaron a comentar el mejor curso de acción que deberían tomar en lo que parecía el inicio de la segunda gran guerra.

Desconocido para ellos el cielo en este momento hablaba de lo mismo. Pero afortunadamente en ambos lados avía voces de la razón.

"BASTA!" Falbium grito silenciando al todos. "No sabemos cual fue la razón por la que Naruto y Metatron lucharon, cálmense!"

"Exactamente" comentó Ajuka "Metatron es un ángel que no arriesgaría iniciar una guerra que sabe que no ganaría o lo único que obtendría seria una victoria pirrica" las voces de los dos maou tranquilizaron un poco a Todos.

"Se sabe donde esta Naruto?" Sirzechs hablo por primera vez.

"No Lord Lucifer! Ninguno de los dos se encontraba en la escena!"

"Ya veo.." Sirzechs suspiro. "Envíen algunos equipos de búsqueda! Relájense si Naruto estuviera muy malherido hubiera regresado al inframundo inmediatamente" Naruto no era de las personas que dejaba a el orgullo cegarlos, si el necesitaba algo el te pediría ayuda sin dudarlo.

Lord y Lady Sitri enviaron miradas discretas hacia su hija.

Serafall tenía los ojos muy abiertos y con una media sonrisa en su rostro, ella tenía un caos en su mente, quería salir a buscarlo, quería tenerlo en sus brazos y abrazarlo hasta sacarle la vida, luego lo golpearía y regañaría por haberla dejado sola.

Pero no podía.

Lo único que Serafall sabia era que hoy dormiría en la confortable cama de sus padres mientras que los dos le susurraban cosas tranquilizadoras.

XXXX

"Ya lo encontraron?" En un trono en forma de rosas con espinas color rojo sangre, unos terribles ojos color rojo se podían ver detrás de la densa oscuridad que había en el trono.

Una sirvienta con una traje de maid francesa, de pelo color café corto, comenzó a sudar frío mientras se ponía en una rodilla mostrando una completa sumisión a la figura sentada en el trono. "Mil disculpas mi Lady, pero no lo hemos podido localizar, lo ultimo que escuchamos es que luchó contra el líder del cielo, quedo gravemente herido y desaparece-"

La figura del trono apareció frente a la maid en un instante, sus ojos color rojo brillaban llenos de furia, venganza y miedo..? "Entonces no se están esforzando lo suficientemente! No me importa si Vladi mismo tiene que ir a buscarlo!"

La maid se levanto rápidamente y salió corriendo no sin antes dar una profunda reverencia a su maestra.

"Espera"

La maid se quedó paralizada pensando lo peor y se preparó para morir, su maestra era alguien fácilmente irritable que no dudaría en matar a alguien solo por hacerla enojar un poco.

"Cr-crees que el me odie"

La maid parpadeo varias veces, jamás en su larga vida ella había escuchado a su maestra tartamudiar con inseguridad, el pequeño ser frente a ella era uno de los seres más poderosos y viejos del mundo, hija del primer vampiro Dracula, ella era llamada el segundo verdadero vampiro.

Elmenhilde Karstein Dracula.

Elmenhilde parecía una muñeca, una piel pálida como la luz de la luna, de cabellos rubios casi pálidos también, de ojos color rojo intenso, llevaba puesto un vestido color rojo con unos pantalones cortos color blanco, medias que cubrían sus piernas hasta sus muslos y unos guantes blancos que llegaban hasta la muñeca de sus brazos.

Una muñeca era lo que todos pensarían al verla, pero ella podría arrancarle el corazón tan rápido que su cuerpo ni siquiera se daría cuanta de que ya estaba muerto.

"N-no creo que esa persona podría odiar a absolutamente nadie, creo que simplemente algo mas capto su interés y simplemente si fue por ahí" la maid comentó, la maid no sabia si su próximo comentario iba a ser su último o no pero no podía pasar la oportunidad "es que la maestra lo extraña tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en el, que incluso se aferra a un muñeco de un zorro cuando va a dormir?"

Elmenhilde abrió sus dos ojos como platos, sus mejillas ganaron un intenso color rojo. "Q-que c-claro que no! Simplemente su sangre sabe demasiado buena." La maid puso su mano en sus labio y soltó una risitas, Elmenhilde se puso todavía más roja. "Ese tonto no es mas que una bolsa de sangre! S-si eso es! So-solamente una bolsa de sangre! Hmhp!"

'Tsundere' fue lo único pudo pensar mientras veía a su maestra cerrar los ojos y movía furiosamente su cabeza de arriba a bajo. "Por su puesto mi Lady lo encontraremos"

Una vez que la maid salió de la sala Elmenhilde se relajó completamente, saco un pequeño peluche de zorro y lo abrazo.

La verdad es que Elmenhilde estaba muy preocupada por saber que es lo que le había pasado a el rubio, uno no se mete con Metatron y sale ileso, si alguna vez veía al líder de los Ángeles, Elmenhilde le diría toda clase de vocabulario sucio que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, para des pues proceder a arrancarle las alas y dárselo a los demás vampiros para que lo dejaran seco, luego dejaría a los ghouls comerse su carne y luego ella los quemaría, solo eso era un castigo adecuado por meterse con su hombre.

'Naruto donde estas baka' una vez que lo encontraran Elmenhilde procedería a encadenar al rubio en su habitación y jamás lo volvería a dejar salir.

Los ojos de Elmenhilde brillaron peligrosamente nadie absolutamente nadie le quitaría ala persona que hizo que su vida sin color brillara de nuevo con colores, la persona que hizo su eterna vida en la oscuridad brillara de nuevo con el sol, esa persona que le saco risitas como cuando su papa estaba vivo y junto a ella.

Nadie le arrebataría el sol, si el sol se escondía de nuevo Elmenhilde lo perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

XXXX

Una figura dentro de un parque estornudo.

La figura era grande llevaba puesta un pantalón color negro y una sandalias duras del mismo color, llevaba una camisa tipo kimono de color naranja con franjas dos franjas horizontales color negro, también llevaba un sombrero playero de franjas verticales de colores naranja y negro.

Naruto se encontraba caminando en un parque comiéndose un helado de sabor a queso.

'Me pregunto si alguien podría inventar un helado de sabor a Ramen' era algo que debería de postear en el grupo de amantes de Ramen que formaba parte por internet, tal vez alguien podría inventarlo.

Naruto siguió caminando ya era de noche, hasta que se topó con una barrera, Naruto ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de romperla simplemente siguió caminando y cuando su cuerpo la toco esta se rompió y el siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando la cruzo se encontró con algo bastante extraño, Iseei su fan que había conocido en una firma de autógrafos se encontraba en el suelo con una lanza de luz en medio de su estómago.

Naruto levanto la ceja y luego miro al agresor que había atacado a Iseei.

"Raynare-chan?"

Los ojos de Raynare se abrieron con terror al ver al rubio, para después volar con todas sus fuerzas hacia la luna.

Naruto levanto una ceja, para luego acercarse hacia issei, issei tenía ya sus ojos me dio muertos.

Naruto saco la pieza de Reyna de sus devil pieces, la verdad es que a el nunca le intereso esto que Ajuka había inventado pero bueno. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la pieza en issei cuando un circulo mágico del clan Gremory apareció.

Naruto rápidamente desapareció en un poof y re apareció a unos metros de ahí, solo para ver a un Sirzechs pero este Sirzechs tenía facciones mas femeninas además de un enorme busto y caderas.

La Sirzechs femenina procedió a re encarnar a issei diciendo algún tipo de mantra que Naruto había escuchado en el programa de tv de Serafall.

A Naruto le cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca al escuchar el mantra.

"Oh bueno, pero quien es ella? Tal vez le pregunte a Ero-jiji la próxima vez que lo vea, por que habrá ordenado a Raynare matar a issei?" Dijo Naruto.

Koneko estaba viendo al extraño devil todo este tiempo, el cuerpo entero de koneko comenzó a sudar incontrolablemente al ver al devil de clase maou aparecer de la nada, koneko por fin comenzó a respirar de nuevo frenéticamente ella no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se había querido matar así mismo solo de estar cerca de el.

Naruto por su puesto sabia que ella estaba ahí simplemente no le importo..

XXXX

Eso es Todo por este capítulo.

Naruto usa el mismo atuendo que Urahara de bleach solo que usa los mismos pantalones que usa durante boruto.

Naruto murio en la batalla contra kaguya, aun tiene el tatuaje del sol en la palma de la mano que le queda. El puede activar su modo sabio de los seis caminos del chakra yang.

Quería agregar a una Loli que no fuera koneko así que Elmenhilde es.

Grabiel es una psseudo yandere y Elmenhilde una Loli posesiva destructiva.

Por favor boten si quieren que rías entre al harém para que pueda escribir el siguiente capítulo es crucial saber esto. Yo estaba pensando en agregar a akeno así que por favor voten por su mujer favorita dxd, el


	3. La princesa y la sacerdotisa Oniichan!

Bueno señores/señoras/señoritas el boxpopuli a hablado Rias y Akeno entran en el harém.

Serafall. Gabriel. Elmenhilde. Rias. Akeno. Son todas dentro del harém por el momento.

Sona Sitri

Tsubaki Shinra

Rossweisse

Seekvaira Agares

Por favor voten por su favorita de la lista de arriba, si se dan cuanta las 4 tienen algo en común :/

Ahora tal vez si, la línea temporal esta un poco confusa, hmm ligitto comentó que son mas o menos 300 años entre la guerra civil devil y el canon de la serie. La pelea de Naruto contra Metatron paso mas o menos 100 años y lo único que hice fue mostrar algunas reacciones después de la pelea.

Alucard debo admitir que tu idea es interesante me lo voy a pensar y voy a tratar de desarrollar alguna idea en mi cabeza.

Si tienen alguna otra duda o sugerencia no olviden en comentarla.

Gracias por comentar de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Que lo disfruten..

Rias Gremory una mujer una hermosa joven que no debería tener el cuerpo que tiene a su edad desapareció en un circulo mágico con el símbolo de su pilar.

Al llegar a su destino lo primero que noto era lo denso y opresivo que se sentía el aire, Rias no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por que tan extraño fenómeno por que un joven medio muerto con una lanza de luz que atravesaba su cuerpo la miraba intensamente.

'Issei..' el líder de trio de pervertidos de la escuela a la que Rias asistía ya hacia ahí medio muerto

Rias sabia que issei era especial o mas bien que tenía un sacred gear, bendiciones que habían sido otorgadas por el dios bíblico a la raza humana. Rias estaba esperando la mejor oportunidad para revelarle a Issei sobre lo sobrenatural y pedirle que se uniera a su dignidad, pero Rias no tenía contemplado que otra faccion se interesada en el también y se acercaran primero.

Rias no pudo hacer nada en ese momento, si le revelara a Issei que ella era una devil y que le gustaría que el se uniera a su dignidad, lo mas probable es que Issei corriera directo hacia a Yuuma.. No Raynare guardiana de la puertas del cielo, una ángel caído, lo único que haría echo esa acción era que mataran a Issei inmediatamente o Raynare lo hubiera tenido completamente bajo control. Así que Rias espero rezándole a todos los maous que los Ángeles caídos lo quisieran muerto para que ella lo pudiera traer a la vida como un devil.

Por supuesto Akeno su reina se había presentado voluntaria para.. Discutir con Raynare el por que ella debería dejar en paz a Issei y tal vez solo tal vez hacer que el corazón de Raynare dejara de latir con un rayo bien puesto en el pecho..

Akeno odiaba a los Ángeles caídos con rabia y por alguna razón le gustaban los devils, cuando Rias le ofreció convertiste en un devil como su reina Akeno no lo dudo ni un segundo y acepto, Rias estaba completamente sorprendida de que aceptara de inmediato, cuando Rias le pregunto el por que, las mejillas de Akeno se tornaron un poquito rosas y no contesto nada.

Bueno, Rias no era nadie para ir por ahí preguntando por el pasado de las personas.

Rias tomo cuatro piezas de peón y la puso sobre Issei, pero no paso nada, entonces Rias tomo otras tres piezas de peón, pero nada tampoco. Ahora esto era interesante y muy peligroso al mismo tiempo, si Rias usaba todas su piezas de peón en Issei y Issei terminaba teniendo un sacred gear débil entonteces Rias habría perdido todos sus peones y ganado básicamente nada.. Eso no era un buen negocio. Por otro lado si Issei tenía digamos un longinus un sacred gear capaz de asesinar a dios, entonces Rias habría ganado su más poderosa y valiosa pieza incluso más que ella.

'Bueno que es la vida si no un montón de apuestas..'

Rias tomo todos sus ocho peones y los puso en Issei, estos comenzaron a brillar rojo y flotaron sobre Issei mientras se introducían.

Rias miro a un lado luego hacia otro, al notar que no había nadie una sonrisita adorno su hermoso rostro. "Yo Rias Gremory en el nombre del pilar Gremory te comando a ti Issei Hyoudou vivir para mi!"

Rias creyó imaginar ver el las piezas un gotas de sudor, pero eso era imposible.

'Kyaaahhnn! Por fin lo dije!' Mientras que uno de los sueños de Rias se había cumplido, la piezas de peón habían terminado de meterse dentro de Issei, Issei tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego comenzó a respirar con normalidad, Rias sintió el aura demoniaca que emanaba de Issei, afortunadamente Todo había salido bien.

Dos nuevos círculos de teletrasportacion con el símbolo del clan Gremory aparecieron. De ellos salieron dos nuevas personas. Akeno Himejima y Yuuto Kiba, la reina y el caballero de Rias.

Akeno era una preciosa mujer de pelo largo y negro, tenía incluso los atributos mas grandes que Rias, e incluso muchos dirían que ella es igual o mas hermosa que la hermosa pelirroja.

Kiba era un hombre apuesto de facciones reales como las de un príncipe, las chicas lo llamaban el príncipe de Kuoh.

"Ara, ara, te dije que me dejaras discutir con ella" Akeno puso su mano sobre su mejilla mientras la volteaba un poco y miraba a Issei con preocupación.

Kiba movió su cabeza hacia los lados con tristeza y desapruebo. "Así que Grigori de verdad lo quería muerto eh"

"No importa, al final esto funciono para nosotros" Rias comentó mientras usaba un hechizo básico de curación en Issei.

"Mmh, exactamente, es bueno que esos insectos de alas negras no tengan cerebro, si Raynare-mushi (insecto) se hubiera revelado a Issei-kun este la habría seguido a el infierno y mas lejos, tonta de ella." Akeno movió su cabeza de lado a lado elegantemente. "Ni los insectos sirven de nada si están muertos"

Rias miro a Akeno con cuidado, aveces se le olvidaba que Akeno era tan hermosa como inteligente y manipulativa, ella consideraba a todos insectos excepto a ella y otra misteriosa persona que solo ella conocía dignos. Aunque Akeno era muy amable con ciertos "insectos" como sus amigos y sobre protectora con esos "insectos" y por supuesto también era amable si no la antagonisabas de alguna forma.

Akeno le regalo una sincera sonrisa llena de amor a Rias. Rias le sonrió también, seguro era interesante tener a Akeno como reina.

Otra figura comenzó a acercase hacia ellos, era un persona baja uno podría confundirla por un chico, pero tenía rasgos femeninos muy marcados en el rostro y sus caderas además de que tenía un uniforme escolar para mujeres.

Koneko Toujo se acerco lentamente hacia su reina, ella seguía sudando mares.

"Koneko.." Rias tenía un tono de preocupación en su tono de voz. "Que pasa?"

Entonces Koneko salto hacia Rias abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas. Esta acción trajo miradas de preocupación de Rias, Akeno y Kiba, Koneko era normalmente inexpresiva.

Rias regreso el abrazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza confortandola.

"Que sucede Koneko-chan?" Akeno pregunto

"Devil.. Al menos.. clase ultímate" Koneko respondió apretando mas a Rias.

Fue en ese momento que Rias y los demás se dieron cuenta de lo opresivo y denso que era el aire alrededor. Nadie se movió, no, nadie se podía mover. Todos sentían que unos gigantescos ojos de color azul se clavaban en la espalda de cada uno.

"Tengo.. Miedo.." Koneko soltó un sollozo al final.

Rias sintió como un sudor frío se acumulaba en su nuca y bajaba lentamente por la espalda, los demás no lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, ellos no se atrevían a mirar atrás, sabían que si miraban otro lado que no sea el suelo se iban a morir, así que todos tenían los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Rias apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, ella era el rey ella tenía que proteger a su familia.

'Maldita sea! Aquí no! Me niego!' Y Rias despabilo. "Akeno! Toma a Issei! Kiba activa el círculo de teletrasportacion!" Rias soltó a Koneko.

Kiba y Akeno apretaron los dientes todos ellos eran familia y la familia se cuida las espaldas. Los dos cumplieron inmediatamente las orden de su rey.

Rias acumuló Todo el poder de la destrucción que podía en su mano, se dio la vuelta y lo disparo hacia donde sentía que los ojos la estaban viendo. El circulo por fin se activo y los cinco desaparecieron.

Ninguno pudo escuchar los gritos de dolor de cierto rubio.

Naruto comenzó a correr por ahí como gallina sin cabeza, tenía el trasero en llamas casi y literalmente le destruyen el trasero con poder de la destrucción.

'Que interesante familia eran ellos.. Creo que me lo merezco por querer jugar con ellos.. Sobre Todo ese Sirzechs-ona (mujer) y Esa Yamato Nadeshiko se me hace familiar"

Naruto corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar un charco de agua sucia..

Por fin los miembros del club de sucesos paranormales aparecieron en el edificio del club. Todos se relajaron al ver la familiar escena y soltaron un el aire que habían acumulado relajadamente, Akeno inmediatamente solo a Issei en el suelo como si fuera un saco de papas.

Ellos sabían que estaban a salvo, aquí era Gremory y Sitri territorio, solo los locos, los masoquistas y las personas que quieran que su trasero sea destruido por un maou con poder de la destrucción solo para ser congelado por otro maou atacarían este lugar, no había muchos de esos.

"Fufufu esa fue toda una experiencia" Akeno comentó con una sonrisa además de que sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rosado.

Rias tomo otra bocanada de aire. "Nadie sale de este edificio hoy, los cinco nos quedaremos aquí" 'que bueno que tenemos bañera y una cama familiar aquí...'

Todos entendieron que era lo mejor, con un devil de clase ultímate o maou haya fuera y sin saber que intenciones tenía ere simplemente demasiado peligroso deambular por ahí.

"Koneko nos puedes explicar que fue exactamente lo que paso?" Kiba sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Koneko asintió mientras iba por algunas golosinas. "Seguí a Issei..' Koneko les explico con voz monótona que fue lo que había pasado exactamente.

"Me quieres decir que este devil estaba a punto de re encarnar a Issei usando sus propias piezas?" Rias se llevo su mano a su pelo color rojo. Eso era un problema, si un devil, un devil mas fuerte que ella y con mas rango iba re encarnar a Issei antes que llegara ella entonces lo que hizo Rias fue básicamente robar, esto podría traerle muchos problemas más adelante, dependiendo de a quien le robo, pero si a un devil tan fuerte como el del parque le intereso Issei entonces Rias se acababa de sacar la lotería. Ultímate y maou clase devils no van por hay gastando sus piezas para darle otra oportunidad a cualquiera.. Los rating games de las grandes ligas eran muy competitivos donde incluso los cuatro maou regentes participaban y perdían...

"Ara, ara, parece que Issei es alguien especial, pero esto te puede causar muchos problemas Boucho" Akeno comenzó a servirle te a todos los presentes.

"Ahh, y que lo digas nos la jugamos muy grande esta vez" Rias tomo un trago de té para intentar tranquilizarse.

"Boucho deberíamos de avisarle a Sona-sama mañana a primera hora" Kiba también tomaba el te visiblemente mas relajado.

"Así es, sona tiene que saber lo más rápido posible, la trataría de contactar pero eso sería muy peligroso ahora mismo." Incluso si este es su territorio, Rias no le quería dar su posición a el devil desconocido, cualquier uso de magia ahora podría ser una bengala gigante a un devil tan fuerte.

Varias horas después y con todos ya relajados procedieron irse a dormir, Rias, Akeno y Koneko se metieron en la cama, poniendo a Koneko en medio por que era las más afectada ya que estuvo mas tiempo expuesta a el aura del devil, Kiba tomo el sillón, nadie se molesto en levantar a Issei del suelo Kiba fue el más amable al ponerle una almohada y tomarlo.

Todos se quedaron dormidos.

XXXX

"Mami, mami por favor despierta" Akeno Himejima lloraba descontroladamente empujando a su madre que la había envuelto en confortable abrazo protector.

Shuri Himejima había muerto intentando proteger a su amada hija de un grupo de personas que habían venido a matar a las abominaciones, la ultima expresión de Shuri fue una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor que iba dirigida hacia su hija, incluso después de que incontables objetos habían atravesado su carne la expresión de Shuri no cambio.

"Mami por favor ya no seré mala, te obedeceré, me comeré todos mis vegetales ya no haré más bromas, por favor despierta." Finalmente Akeno logró mover lo suficiente el cuerpo de su madre como para que ella pueda salir de su abrazo, pero Shuri no se levanto, su cuerpo callo a un lado.

Akeno era una niña muy lista para su edad, su madre y su padre le habían explicado que todas las cosas tenían que morir algún día, además de que ella era un Miko entrenamiento, era su trabajo purificar espíritus para pudieran descansar en paz.

Cuando Akeno vio a su madre katanas, lanzas, navajas y Muchas otras cosas atravesando el cuerpo de su madre, ella sabia que su madre ya se había convertido en un espíritu. Akeno volteo a mirar a los asesinos de su madre y no pudo pensar otra mas que el asco que todos esos rostros con sonrisas enfermas le daban.

'Insectos! Insectos asquerosos todos y cada uno de ellos!' Aunque sentía un intensa ira en este momento Akeno no era ninguna idiota, ella sabia que no podría ganar contra todos esos insectos, con una ultima mirada hacia su madre Akeno salió corriendo hacia los bosques del templo donde vivía. Akeno iba a dar todo de si, ella no dejaría que el sacrificio de su madre se en vano.

"Papa! Papa!" Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas 'mi papa es el mas fuerte! El me salvara!'

"Maten a la abominación!"

"Esta llamando a Barakiel! Rápido!"

"Quémenla!"

"Mátenla! Mátenla!"

La turba corrió detrás de Akeno en busca de sangre.

"Papa!" Akeno corría y gritaba hasta que su cuerdas vocales ya no podían mas. Finalmente los pequeños pies de Akeno ya no podían seguir y tropezaron contra una raíz. Akeno gruño de dolor, intento levantarse de nuevo pero no pudo, volteo a ver la turba ya estaba sobre ella con esas sonrisas asquerosas en sus asqueros rostros, Akeno quería vomitar solo deberlos.

'Ese.. Ese insecto que tengo por padre! Estoy segura de que en este momento también tiene esa asquerosa sonrisa en su rostro! Riéndose de mi como ellos! Los odio, los odio, lo odio!'

"Fin del camino mocosa monstruosa"

Akeno quería gritarle que el único monstruo aquí era el pero, nada salía de su boca, no podía hablar.

Finalmente Akeno se resigno. 'Perdón mami te sacrificaste en vano'

Un fuerte brazo levanto a Akeno. Pero Akeno no sentía ninguna malicia en ellos, derecho se sentía bien, caliente y seguro, Akeno volteo a mirar a quien la había levantado, una sonrisa, una sonrisa amable y llena de amor.

"Quien diablos eres tu!"

"Suelta a ese monstruo para que podamos matarla!"

"Señor por favor, eso que trae en sus brazos es un monstruo entregárnosla"

Akeno vio que su sonrisa desaparecía, para luego levantarle una ceja a la turba de insectos. 'O no el también va a pensar que soy un monstruo' Akeno intento hablar decirle que ellos mentían pero no pudo.

La figura se rasco la nuca. "Hmm, lo único que yo veo es una niña asustada y muy malherida"

'Gracias! Gracias!' Lagrimas calientes caían de los ojos de Akeno.

"Entrégala!"

"Maldito! Quien te crees que eres!"

"Se-se-señor he-héroe, ellos mataron a mi mama" Akeno apretó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que la sostenía.

La figura pareció creerle de inmediato, los ojos color azules de héroe se abrieron como platos por un momento.

"Insectos.." La voz del héroe sonaba peligrosamente baja, le envió escalofríos a Akeno por Todo su cuerpo.

'Si! el héroe también sabe que son solo insectos!'

Akeno miro con fascinación como el héroe de pelo rubio y ojos azules levanto su brazo hacia los insectos, para después cerrar su puño y luego levantar el dedo índice y el de en en medio. Pequeños rayos de color azul comenzaron a aparecer y desaparecer alrededor de su brazo.

"Gian" (falsa oscuridad)

Akeno miro con fascinación como repentina mente Todo quedó envuelto en oscuridad solo para después ser cortada por un trueno azul, Fue todo en un instante, pero Akeno lo guardo Todo con perfecta lucidez.

Los insectos estában todos muertos seguramente murieron antes de darse cuenta.

La figura acomodo a Akeno con su único brazo llevándosela de ahí. Akeno abrazo a la figura por el cuello y por fin se quedo dormida.

Akeno sintió una mano sobre su mano que la comenzó a agitar, ella abrió los ojos y de nuevo pudo ver a los ojos azules del héroe que la salvo, ella estaba a punto de abrir la boca y hablar, pero la figura puso su dedo sobre su boca, pidiéndole que se quedara callada, Akeno puso ambas manos sobre su boca y asintiendo furiosamente. El héroe le dio una sonrisa para después mirar hacia un lado con preocupación.

"Voy a darte dos regalos okey? Te va a dolor un poco pero por favor sopórtalo ne?"

Akeno volvió a asentir furiosamente otra vez, ella estaba muy contenta que clase de increíbles regalos le daría.

La figura comenzó a hacer varios signos con su mano para después poner esa misma mano sobre el brazo de Akeno. Akeno sintió un ardor en su brazo, pero lo soporto, cuando termino Akeno miro con fascinación como un tatuaje con un extraño kanji apareció en su brazo, luego el héroe volvió a repetir el proceso en su otro brazo.

El héroe termino, le dio otra sonrisa y luego acaricio su cabeza con mucho amor.

"Tehehehe" Akeno soltó una risita, pero su risa se ahogo cuando una figura con diez alas negras apareció detrás del héroe. Akeno quería gritarle al héroe que había algo detrás de el.

"No te preocupes, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, solo recuerda que debes canalizar tu magia en los tatuajes que te di si?" Akeno otra vez asintió.

El héroe desapareció de su vista para aparecer de nuevo enfrente de la figura desconocida, sacando doce alas como de murciélago detrás de su espalda. El ser de alas negras comenzó a mofarse del héroe.

'Como se atreve ese.. Ese.. Insecto a mofarse de un héroe' el insecto de alas negras tackleo al héroe solo para que después los dos desaparecieran en un poof.

"No!" Akeno grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Akeno despertó había sudor cayendo por su cuerpo, muchas veces soñaba lo mismo.

'Tonta, tonta.. Por que no le pregunte su nombre!?' El único ser que no era un insecto asqueroso y no le pregunto su nombre.

Se llevo sus mano a los hombros y los rasguño con fuerza. 'Ni siquiera recuerdo su rostro! Por que por que!"

Akeno volvió su mirada a los tatuajes que el le había dado, poco después supo que eran magia de runas, magia tan compleja que ni siquiera los maestros de runas sabían como recrearlas. Akeno sonrió incluso de después de tantos años el seguía cuidándola.

Una runa le permitía almacenar magia actuando como un combustible de emergencia y la otra runa enmascaraba completamente su aura, Akeno había perdido cuenta de cuantas veces estas complejas runas le habían salvado la vida, sobre todo antes de conocer a Rias.

Por supuesto Akeno jamás le había enseñado estas runas a absolutamente excepto a uno o dos muy ancianos maestros de runas.

Akeno volteo a mirar el rostro dormido de Rias y Koneko, una sonrisa amable aprecio en su rostro. Akeno aun recuerda como Rias uso su propio cuerpo para escudarla de un ataque que iba dirigida a ella cuando se conocieron.

'No todos los insectos dan asco' Akeno regreso a dormir abrazando a Rias y a Koneko.

Akeno encontraría a el sol que la salvo y la continuaba ayudando, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.

XXXX

En un airó puerto, en cierta banca estaba sentado cierta figura leyendo un manga llamado nanatsu no taizai. Naruto cerro el manga que había acabo de comprar indicando que había terminado de leerlo.

'Ahh, Meliodas es el mejor!'

Uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Naruto era leer manga, ver anime y jugar video juegos.

Naruto comenzó a mirar a las personas alrededor del aeropuerto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una joven rubia de ojos verdes inocentes con un vestuario de monja. La joven monja parecía una gacela recién nacida en el centro de una manada de leones. Naruto miro a un lado y luego al otro asegurándose de que nadie extraño la estuviera siguiendo, ella desprendía un aura de sanción a su alrededor inconsciente o conscientemente.

'Un sacred gear eh' y parecía uno fuerte.

Naruto se acercó a la monja. "Hola!"

"Eep" Asia pego un salto "h-hola"

"Parece que estas perdida hermana-san, necesitas ayuda?" Naruto puso una mano debajo de su mentón.

"A-a por favor llámeme Asia señor! Y si estoy perdida" Asia contesto. Al mismo tiempo que su estómago rugía.

"Parece que tienes hambre! Yo también por que no vamos a esa tienda de donas de ahí y comemos algo!" Naruto no la dejo contestar la tomo de la mano y se la llevo arrastrando.

Una hora después y varias donas, los dos soltaron un eructo satisfechos.

"N-Naruto-san me podrías indicar como llegar a la iglesia de esta ciudad?"

"No! Llámame oniichan!" Naruto puso su mano sobre el hombro de Asia y la comenzó a agitar.

A Asia se le pusieron las mejillas rojas. "N-Naruto-nissan!" Asia grito.

Naruto se detuvo. 'Ahh eh alcanzado la divinidad' una luz sagrada comenzó a brillar detrás de el. "Asia mi linda imoutou (hermanita)"

A Asia se le pusieron todavía más rojas las mejillas.

El reloj de Naruto comenzó a sonar, Naruto pareció recordar algo. "Ah imoutou, espérame aquí si? No te vallas a ir!" Naruto salió corriendo hacia los vuelo que acaban de llegar.

Una hora después Naruto regreso, pero a ahora lo acompañaba otra figura, de ojos color café, cabello largo y facciones finas. Shemhazai un líder de Grigori había llegado a Kouh.

"Aww Shemhazai tu idiota, Asia-chan se fue!" Naruto grito llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Ahh! Asia?! Quien es esa?" Shemhazai le contesto mientras le arrebataba el manga de su mano. 'Hehehe el nuevo de taizai" Shemhazai comenzó a leer el manga mientras Naruto lloraba.

"Por cierto Shemhazai, nunca creerás lo que encontré"

Shemhazai no le despego no lo miro pero levanto una ceja haciéndole saber que lo estaba escuchando.

"Una Yamato Nadeshiko que tenía la exacta misma sonrisa que Barakiel cuando lee icha icha hard!"

Si Shemhazai estuviera tomando algo ya lo hubiera escupido en la cara de Naruto, icha icha hard era un libro porno especial para masoquistas.

XXXX

'Por fin termino' habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto había encontrado a Asia. Naruto había perdido Todo contacto con la amable monja, pero hace unas horas cuando Naruto venia de regreso de la tienda vio a Issei corriendo dirección a la iglesia con mucha prisa.

La curiosidad se llevo lo mejor de sí mismo y comenzó a seguirlo.

Naruto inmediatamente reconoció a Dhonasheek, Kalawander, Millet y finalmente a Raynare. Naruto frunció el ceño cuando escucho que era lo que planeaban para Asia. Afortunadamente Asia fue rescatada por Issei y luego revivida por Sirzechs-ona.

Naruto ya se había "encargado" de los Ángeles caídos, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la pieza de Reyna en su mano, Sirzechs-ona no hubiera revivido a Asia Naruto lo hubiera echo. Naruto desapareció en un poof.

Desconocido para los miembros del club sobre lo sobrenatural los Ángeles caídos de los que ellos pensaron encargarse desaparecieron en un poof..

Los cuatro Ángeles caídos abrieron los ojos, lo primero que les paso por la cabeza era como? La Gremory y su dignidad no los asesinaron? Por que?

"Ya están despiertos, eso es bueno" los caídos abrieron los ojos como platos e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta por que.

Naruto los había salvado.

Donasheek respetaba a Naruto como autor de las novelas icha icha.. Ehh de las aventuras del ninja Gutsby.

Raynare y Kalawander simplemente respetaban su poder.

En los ojos de Millett comenzaron a aparecer lagrimas y su labio comenzó a temblar. "Onichan?" Millet se dio la vuelta al confirmar que era de verdad la voz de su onichan, Millet corrió con todas sus fuerzas y se estrelló contra el, finalmente llorando contra su pecho.

"Onichan! Pensaba que me iba a morir!" A diferencia de los otros tres caídos Millet era la hija de dos Ángeles caídos, desde que ella tenía uso de razón, Naruto siempre había pasado tiempo con ella, llevándola al parque, al cine, comprándole helado y en general pasando tiempo con ella.

Naruto le regreso el abrazo confortandola. Después de unos minutos y que Millet dejara de llorar, Naruto por fin hablo. "Millett me podrías decir por que ayudabas en el asesinato de una persona inocente" Millett rompió el abrazo para ver el rostro de Naruto, lo que vio le rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Los ojos de Naruto la miraban con pura decepción. Millett dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, nuevas lagrimas calientes aparecieron en sus ojos. Millet no llego muy lejos cuando un brazo la levanto de nuevo y la abrazo. "Millett tu eres mejor que una asesina cualquiera"

Millett volvió a envolver a Naruto en un abrazo. "Perdón! Perdón! Yo no quería! Me obligaron! No lo volveré a hacer! Buahh!"

Naruto les envío una mirada asesina a los tres Ángeles caídos que inmediatamente rompieron la mirada con el rubio.

"Teníamos ordenes!" Raynare grito

"Ordenes de quien"

Los tres Ángeles caídos tragaron saliva al escuchar esa voz, inmediatamente se voltearon y se pusieron en una rodilla. "Shemhazai-sama!"

Pasaron algunos segundos, solo los lloriqueos de Millet se podían escuchar.

"Y bien"

Los tres comenzaron a sudar por lugares que ni siquiera sabían que podían sudar.

XXXX

Eso fue Todo por ahora.

Gracias por leer.

OMAKE.

Era diez de octubre el cumpleaños de Naruto. Azazel, Barakiel y Shemhazai se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del rubio.

Después de varias horas y algunas compas, los tres Ángeles caídos miraban a Naruto que esperaba impacientemente en la puerta.

Finalmente Barakiel tuvo suficiente "Naruto que haces?"

"Hmm, esperando por mi Ramen por supuesto."

Los tres Ángeles intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"Naruto fumaste algo? Nosotros no ordenamos ningún Ramen" Shemhazai le contesto.

"No ustedes no entiende.."

Derrepente se escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se escuchaba a alguien poniendo algo en el suelo.

"Jijijiji" una risilla angelical se escucho del otro lado para luego salir corriendo.

"Ahh finalmente esta aquí" Naruto abrió la puerta y recogió el tazón de ramen caliente. "Gracias ángel-chan!"

Los tres Ángeles tenían la boca en los suelos demasiado sorprendidos como para decir algo.

"Esto a pasado todos los años desde hace varios cientos de años" Naruto seguía comiendo despreocupadamente.

"Y-ya veo" Azazel respondió.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto, los demás lo miraban expectantes. De repente Naruto metió sus dedos en su boca y saco el mas lindo pantie color dorado del mundo.

Azazel le salía sangre por la nariz de a montones, Shemhazai se había desmayado, Barakiel saco icha icha hard y comenzó a leerlo.

Naruto miro el pantie por varios segundos. "Pantie Ramen."

'Quiero más'


	4. La leyenda de un idiota

Voy a adelantar la saga de Kokabiel primero y la de Riser va para después.

Gracias por comentar de verdad me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Que lo disfruten...

una hermosa chica que vestía un traje de chica mágica color rosa puso su mano cerca de su rostro o mas bien cerca de su ojo mientras abría el dedo índice y el de en medio y guiñaba con el otro, levantó un poco su falda con su otra mano y su pie también lo levanto.

Era un clásica pose que las chicas mágicas suelen hacer, ella se veía muy linda haciendo una pose así. Detrás de ella un monstruo parecido a una langosta caía al suelo mientras explotaba en un mar de chispas y confeti.

Una risita se escapo de la Mahou Shojo (chica mágica) "otro villano que cae ante la invencible chica mágica Sera-tan!"

El ending del show de chica mágica Sera-tan apareció anunciando el fin del episodio.

Del otro lado de la pantalla una única mano sostenía la tablet donde se está reproduciendo el episodio de esta semana.

El rostro de Naruto tenía una sonrisa que nunca desapareció durante todo el show. 'Eras tan hermosa como siempre Sera-tan!' Naruto apago la tablet y luego desapareció en un poof.

Desde que había dejado el inframundo Naruto jamás se había perdido un episodio de el programa de su mejor amiga. "Mejor amiga uhh" esas palabras dejaron un mal sabor de boca en Naruto.

La verdad es que Naruto estaba enamorado de Serafall, es una de las dos razones por las que él había decidido dejar el inframundo todos esos años atrás, Serafall había sido el primer verdadero amigo que había echo en su nueva vida como devil, ellos solían hacer todo juntos, jugaban, cocinaban, veían la tv juntos, entrenaban juntos, incluso había veces en que Naruto se metía en el cuarto de Serafall por la noche para dormir con ella, Naruto desesperadamente buscaba el calor de otra persona para apaciguar su solitario corazón y Serafall había tomado ese trabajo con mucho gusto, la misma rutina continuó durante años incluso cuando ambos eran mayores, Naruto se metía en su cama y Serafall lo abrazaba con amor.

Pero Naruto no podía seguir usándola así, Serafall tendría una familia tarde o temprano, que podía hacer el, meterse en la cama de una familia, además si por alguna razón todos los planetas se alinearan y Serafall decidía estar con el, Naruto sabia que Esqueleto-jiji y anteojos-baachan (Lord y Lady Sitri) se opondrían totalmente, Naruto no tenía un apellido, era un devil de clase baja, no que a el le importara, pero a los demás si, Serafall tampoco le importaba pero ella había jurado proteger a su familia a si que era obvio a quien ella escogería.

Naruto no soportaría que le volvieran a romper el corazón persiguiendo un amor platónico otra vez.

Sakura.

Naruto agito su cabeza furiosamente, el había jurado que viviría al máximo la nueva vida que tenía, no permitiría que fantasmas de su vida pasada lo siguieran hasta aquí.

"Si amas a alguien.."

La mente de Naruto se dirigió a cierto ángel que había encontrado hace varios años, cuyos pechos eran incluso más enormes que los de Tsunade. La verdad es que Naruto la quería volver a ver, por alguna razón la primera vez que los dos se vieron era como si algo en Naruto hiciera clic, instantáneamente el sabia que los dos se hubieran llevado mejor que bien.

Lamentablemente el sujeto que la acompañaba se puso bastante mal de la cabeza y Naruto termino pagándolo con su brazo, no que le importara, el daría su otro brazo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad si pudiera volver a ver a esa bella ángel otra vez.

Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó que desde su encuentro con ella, un ser que tenía la misma aura que un ángel le dejaba ramen en su cumpleaños todos y cada uno de los años desde el casual encuentro entre los dos. Además Naruto recuerda una vez que el había dormido en la heladas tierras de Iberia, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y el intentaba quedarse dormido, el mismo ser que le dejaba ramen se acercó para arroparlo con una manta color dorado que olía a menta y un jardín fresco.

Naruto era demasiado tonto como para hacer conexiones.

Su sonrisa solo se hizo mas grande cuando Naruto recordó ese casual encuentro con cierta vampiresa inmortal que había tenido en Transilvania.

Elmhilde Karstein Dracula

FLASBACK.

"Que haces en mi palacio joven devil?" Aunque Elmhilde le había dicho joven, ella podía sentir un gran poder que emanaba del extraño rubio frente a ella, el rubio que tenía muy lindas marcas en las mejillas era al menos un devil clase ultímate o maou, eran raros ver devil con tanto poder por aquí, aunque casi Todas las cosas eran jóvenes comparadas con ella.

"Hmm, estoy buscando vampiros!" Era la verdad Naruto había escuchado de ellos en el inframundo y quería saber si eran reales o solo un mito, de verdad eran no-muertos que sobrevivían de la sangre de otros.

Elmhilde se tomo unos segundos para analizar a el rubio, Elmhilde no solo podía sentir un gran poder emanando de el, si no que también su sangre se vía tan exquisita que ella estaba empezando a babear, por supuesto Elmhilde tenía clase como su padre, a ella le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de devorarla, tal vez esta sea la primera vez que beba sangre de un hombre y luego se lo quede para si misma como su bolsa de sangre personal. "Bueno pequeño devil" Elmhilde se levanto de su trono extendiendo ambos brazos dramáticamente "regocíjate por que están en presencia de la reina de todos los vampiros! Joooo~jojojojo~"

Antes de que Elmhilde pudiera reaccionar el rubio había aparecido frente a ella y la había levantado por sus sobacos expuestos, para después comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

Se sentía bien, su mejilla que era fría y muerta contra la de el que estaba llena de calor y estaba viva.

Elmhilde que disfrutaba de la sensación demasiado, se dio cuenta muy tarde que el rubio se había sentado en su trono y la había acomodado en su regazo.

"Tu eres una vampiro! Eres demasiado linda!" Naruto comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con mucho cariño.

Elmhilde instintivamente movió su cabeza mas cerca hacia a el rubio por lo bien que se sentía tener esa cálida mano llena de vida contra su cabeza. Varios segundos pasaron y Elmhilde se dio cuenta finalmente que el rubio le había dicho linda, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco azules en un desesperado intento de ruborizarse, Elmhilde afilo sus uñas y luego le dio un zarpazo al rubio en las mejillas, mientras Naruto lloraba lagrimas de cocodrilo por el dolor, Elmhilde no pudo resistir mas y paso toda su lengua por la mejillas del rubio saboreando toda la sangre que caía de ellas.

Era exquisita, lo mas delicioso que ella había probado.

Inmediatamente Elmhilde se sentó en el regazo de el rubio con las piernas separadas, abrazo al rubio por el cuello, luego movió su cabeza forzadamente, exponiendo su cuello, Elmhilde afilo sus colmillos como nunca antes y luego los undio en su cuello, y comenzó a tomar y tomar y tomar, no quería dejar de beber su sangre, el rubio por alguna razón la abrazo, poniéndola mas cerca contra el.

Parecía una escena erotica.

Elmhilde lo apretó con mas fuerza al sentir como sus fuertes brazos la acercaban mas contra el, mientras se preguntaba si así podía saber el sol.

'El es mío! No se irá a ningún lado, mi propia bolsa de sangre'

FLASBACK END.

Luego de eso Naruto encontró en Elmhilde a la mejor compañera de bromas que jamás había visto, Elmhilde eran tan creativa como cruel, Naruto recordó como los dos casi hacen empezar una guerra entre Hungría y Turquía. Los dos se carcajearon todo el día comentando las expresiones que tenían las personas de ambos países.

Serafall olía como a nieve pero era tan cálida como el sol.

El extraño ser angelical olía a menta y era como estar en un campo llenos de flores.

Elmhilde olía como a la lluvia y era tan fría, linda y confortante como una noche lluviosa.

Naruto siempre había querido tener una gran familia feliz, era uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

Pero.

"No hay descanso para los malditos" Naruto cerro sus ojos, dejo recargar todo su peso contra el pasto mientras su conciencia lo dejaba lentamente.

Una hora pareció pasar y Naruto por fin despertó al sentir a una presencia acercándose.

"Yo! Naruto!" Una voz jovial lo saludo.

"Ero-jiji, trajiste todo?" Naruto le contesto a la presencia mientras se ponía de pie.

"No soy viejo! Y por supuesto que traje todo llevamos haciendo esto desde hace muchos años" La figura que no había negado ser un pervertido era Azazel líder de Grigori.

"Eres como un billón de años mas viejo que yo, eso te hace un jiji, además de que eres un pervertido ero-jiji!" Naruto le apunto con su dedo.

Azazel soltó un suspiro. "Ayúdame a mover el bote al lago"

Al menos una vez al mes los dos, Naruto y Azazel se reunían para ir a pescar a algún lago en alguna parte del mundo, su viaje más memorable fue cuando fueron al algo Ness y descubrieron de que el monstruo del lago Ness era de verdad muy real y estaba muy enojado de que los dos estuvieran pescado en ese lugar, Azazel tuvo que sacar a un Naruto que se había desmayado al ver a la enorme monstruosidad de cerca.

Desde que los dos se conocieron habían estado saliendo a pescar juntos, los habían formado algún tipo de relación de amigos/abuelo/nieto a lo largo de los años. Naruto recordaba mucho de Jiraya en Azazel, los dos eran pervertidos y no se tomaban la vida tan enserio, mientras que Azazel ganó a un compañero de pesca de por vida y veía en Naruto a el nieto que nunca tuvo.

Mientras los dos subían las cosas al bote para luego llevarlo al medio del lago, Azazel recordaba cuando conoció a Naruto.

FLASBACK

Azazel estaba sudando balas, a su lado estaba Shemhazai que tenía una expresión tranquila, Barakiel tenía un expresión de piedra y finalmente Kokabiel que tenía una sonrisa maniaca en su cara sin lugar a dudas esperando una pelea, Penemue se había quedado para dirigir a las tropas en caso de que estalle una guerra.

La razón de esto? Azazel había estado experimentando con nuevas tecnologías, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando de repente Shemhazai entra echo una furia solo para informarle de que Naruto el héroe devil de la ya concluida guerra civil devil se estaba paseando por las calles de Grigori capital de Grigori como si fuera su casa y que además ahora mismo estaba en un pequeño puesto de ramen comiendo de el ramen de lo que mas probablemente un dueño que se haya echo en los pantalones ahora mismo o que al menos estaba cerca.

Azazel por fin aterrizó cerca del puesto de ramen, procedió a esconder sus doce alas negras para lucir lo menos amenazante que pudiera, tal vez podrían hablar con él y salir de este problema pacíficamente.

"Quédense cerca pero estén alerta" Azazel comando con una voz de la que nisiquera Kokabiel se atrevía a objetar, los tres asintieron y se quedaron cerca de Azazel mientras este se dirigía casualmente hacia la entrada del pequeño puesto de ramen.

Azazel entro al puesto para ver a un dueño que parecía haber recibido varias cubetadas de agua y varios platos de ramen apilados unos sobre los otros, el rubio devil casualmente engullía los fideos, Azazel procedió a sentarse a un lado del héroe devil.

"Viejo, por favor deme uno de puerco y otro más de lo mismo para mi amigo aquí" Azazel le pidió al dueño del puesto, este asintió débilmente mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la orden, no había duda de que su tienda de ramen seria destruida si estos dos se enojaban y comenzaban a pelear.

Naruto miro a Azazel como si fuera las octava maravilla del mundo. "Muchas gracias jiji!"

Azazel sonrió ante la casual y despreocupada cara del rubio. "No pasa nada, pero me podrías decir que hace aquí en Grigori un devil clase maou, uno de los héroes de la guerra civil devil, Naruto mil clones?" Por puesto Azazel sabia quien era Naruto y que clase de magia usaba mas.

Naruto respondió con una sonrisa. "Bueno estoy aqui por el ramen por supuesto!" Naruto levanto el plato y se tomo lo que quedaba del caldo. "Pero también tengo un sueño, pero creo que me tomara algunos años realizarlo y que además necesitaría conocer otras facciones!"

Azazel levanto una ceja con genuina curiosidad. "Cual es ese sueño?"

Naruto sonrió "voy a-!" (Secreto por el momento)

Silencio era lo único que había después de que el devil frente a el grito la cosa más descabellada que Azazel jamás había escuchado, por varios segundos nadie dijo nada demasiado en shock por lo que el rubio había gritado.

"BHUAHAHAHA!, esos es imposible, totalmente imposible" Kokabiel fue el primero en reaccionar a tan descabellado plan y comenzó a reír como nunca antes.

Naruto miro a Kokabiel levanto una ceja y luego se regresó a haber a Azazel con un ceño fruncido.

Azazel esperaba que el rubio demandará una disculpa en nombre de toda la raza devil, sorprendió a Azazel con lo siguiente. "No sabia que había pitufos tan grandes en esta parte del inframundo, suelen ser muy pequeños en territorio devil!"

Azazel que había empezado a comer su ramen lo escupió y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, Shemhazai tenía una sonrisa y Barakiel trataba de contener una risa, Naruto que no sabia lo que pasaba comenzó a reírse con ellos. Kokabiel rugió y luego golpeo al rubio con todas sus fuerzas que lo mando volando varias cuadras de ahí.

Azazel había parado de reír sabiendo que su hermano posiblemente había iniciado la segunda gran guerra, uno no va por ahí atacando líderes de otras facciones sin esperar una guerra en tus manos.

Naruto se levanto se despolbo las ropas y comenzó a caminar hasta el puesto de comida, al llegar Naruto se puso frente a Kokabiel y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia, para el shock de los que estaban viendo. "Perdón si te ofendí pitufo-jiji!" Naruto se sentó en su lugar y siguió comiendo.

Kokabiel estaba apunto de darle otro puñetazo, pero se detuvo al sentir que Shemhazai y Barakiel ponían ambas manos en sus hombros, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus dientes y jurar venganza.

Azazel sabia que este devil le iba a agradar.

FLASBACK END

Ya en medio del lago y con sus cañas en el agua, ambos cayeron en un confortable silencio, simplemente disfrutando La Paz y tranquilidad del silencioso lago. Luego de una hora Naruto finalmente rompió el confortable silencio.

"Ya hablaste con Shemhazai? Parece que tenemos un problema grande con el que lidiar esta vez" Naruto contesto mientras volvía a sumergir su caña.

Sabiendo que tenía que lidiar con esto Azazel respondió. "Así es, esta vez Kokabiel va ir demasiado lejos"

"Conozco a los Lords y Ladys de ambos clanes, si Kokabiel triunfa en lo que planea, entonces la gran guerra va a estallar y varios miles morirán" Naruto volteo a ver a su amigo/abuelo.

Azazel siempre odiaba esta clase de cosas que tenía que tomar como líder, matar a uno para que otros miles pudieran sobrevivir. "Hmm, como dije, esta vez va ir demasiado lejos, por cierto gracias por salvar a esos cuatro" Azazel de verdad estaba agradecido, demasiadas vidas ya se habían perdido en la gran guerra.

"No hay problema, los conozco desde que deje devil territorio, no iba a dejar que les pasara nada, sobre todo a Milliett, estoy seguro que Kokabiel la escogió con el propósito de que ella terminara muerta y yo terminara odiando a todos los ángeles caídos." Naruto deber verdad se molesto cuando vio a Millett actuando arrogante y como una asesina cualquiera, cuando se enteró de que fue Kokabiel quien les ordeno secuestrar y tratar de robar el sacred gear a Asia, Naruto dejo de estar molesto con ella, los dos pasaron el siguiente día juntos, Millett lloró durante varios puntos del día.

Azazel negó con la cabeza, eso era cierto, Naruto y Kokabiel tenían historia juntos, una no muy linda y mas bien llena de antagonismo. Naruto le hacia bromas, como a todos en Grigori.. Y Kokabiel accidentalmente intentaba matarlo. Azazel recuerda sobre todo una vez no hace mucho años, donde los dos de verdad se pusieron serios al intentar matarse el uno al otro, sí Barakiel no hubiera estado cerca ahí intentando salvar a su familia.. Uno de los dos hubiera muerto ese día. Azazel pensó que Naruto no volvería a poner un pie en Grigori, aun recuerda el rostro de Millett cuando fue a su oficina preguntado el por que su oniichan no había venido por varios días. Así que Azazel se sorprendió bastante cuando vio a Naruto cerca del lago donde pensaba pescar, saludándolo como si nada hubiera pasado y además diciéndole que iba a publicar un libro porno de varios que pensaba escribir y que quería que 'ero-jiji' fuera el primero en leerlo y darle su opinión.

Azazel sabia que Naruto tenia un intenso sentido de la justicia, además de siempre decir que todas las personas a veces necesitaban mas de una golpiza para que pudieran cambiar a mejor, si Naruto decía que tu eras malo, entonces tu eras el malo y punto final.

"En-entonce qu-quien-" Azazel no termino esa línea y se quedo callado.

Naruto sabia que Azazel estaba todavía muy dolido por las muertes de tantos de sus hermanos y hasta buenos amigos devils que el había echo, Kokabiel tenía que irse a dormir, el estaba demasiado ido ya. "Que pasa viejo! por supuesto que yo lo haré! Ese pitufo necesita una lección de humildad!"

Azazel solo pudo sonreír, Shemhazai, Barakiel, Penemue y el eran los únicos que podrían matar a Kokabiel y ninguno podía hacerle eso a su hermano, no importaba que tan podrido fuera, no después de la gran guerra.

Los dos dejaron de pensar en Kokabiel y se dedicaron solamente a disfrutar de las día de pesca.

XXXX

Rías Gremory movió otro de sus peones, ella y Sona Sitri jugaban un habitual juego de ajedrez, desafortunadamente para ella, Sona estaba presionando a Rias como en muchos otros juegos.

Sona Sitri era una hermosa joven que parecía una versión un poco más pequeña que su madre Lady Sitri.

"Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que paso.." Sona siguió presionando a Rias.

"Así es" Rias estaba un poco ansiosa, le había platicado a Sona los acontecimientos de la iglesia.

"Estas caminando sobre hielo muy frágil Rias, pudiste haber empezado una guerra.. No, la guerra puede haber empezado ya, solo que nosotras todavía no sabemos" Sona miro directamente a los ojos de Rias

Rias inmediatamente aparto la mirada de los acusadores ojos de Sona, ella sabía muy bien lo tonto que había ido ir a la iglesia a rescatar a Asia.

Sona continuo. "No solo eso pero también le robaste una pieza a otro devil, por lo que me cuentas uno clase ultímate o maou, sabes que estaba en todo su derecho de atacarte Rias, básicamente le robaste, te pudo haber matado"

"Y-ya lo se, es que esa fecha se acerca Sona.." Rias apretó los dientes en frustración.

Los ojos de Sona mostraron empatía hacia su amiga de toda la vida. "Ya lo se, pero no va a servir de nada, si tu y toda tu dignidad acaban muertos"

"Y-ya se p-pero tengo miedo.." Al ver a Rias, Sona tomo su manos y las apretó haciéndole saber que ella estaba ahí. "Que tal si no lo logro.. Ni siquiera tengo un juego completo, aun quedan algunas piezas, mientras que Riser tiene un juego completo y mas experiencia"

Sona solo podía apretar mas sus manos, ella quería decirle que no era verdad, que ella podía ganarle como estaba, pero seria una mentira y Sona era una persona lógica y su lógica le decía que Riser seria el ganador del rating game entre ella y Riser.

"La única opción que me queda seria encontrarlo a el" Rias tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aun recuerda a su padre cuando le dijo que la única manera en que el anularía el matrimonio arreglado entre la familia Gremory y Phoenix era que uno,

Le ganara un juego de rating game a Riser y dos que encontrara a Naruto el héroe de la guerra civil devil y lo convenciera para que se casara con ella.

Obviamente Rias prefería casarse con un devil que ella sabia que era indudablemente poderoso a Riser, además su hermano le había contado que el era una persona tan amable como el.

Sona arrugo su cara. "Rias por favor, Naruto no es mas que un mito, en serio crees que una sola persona puso bajo asedio la ultima fortaleza de los Leviathan creando mil copias de el mismo por 15 días hasta que Falbium-sama llego con el ejército y por fin pudieron tomar la fortaleza expulsando a los Leviathan del inframundo" Sona miraba a Rias como si fuera una niña que creía en cuentos de hadas.

"B-bueno si lo pones así, si suena tonto.." Hasta Rias veía difícil de creer que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, esa batalla era particularmente famosa, por que un solo hombre sitio la fortaleza mejor defendida de todo el inframundo.

"Sona, Naruto-sama es muy real, gracias a sus esfuerzos la horrible vieja facción fue expulsada y todos en el inframundo podemos vivir en paz" Tsubaki Shinra una joven de largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con unos anteojos color azul celeste y un cuerpo parecido al de Rias hablo un poco molesta.

Sona arrugo el rostro. "Tal vez Tsubaki pero hasta tu debes entender que este Naruto hace cosas demasiado increíbles como para ser verdad"

"El es real Sona" Tsubaki contesto con la misma voz que usaba siempre, aunque un poco más fría que de costumbre.

Akeno que estaba parada detrás de Rias ahogó una risita poniendo su mano en los labios. Tsubaki Shinra era una humana mitad devil que había nacido en el inframundo, su padre era un devil y su madre la había abandonado, así que Tsubaki creció en el mismo orfanato que Naruto había crecido, desde que era pequeña a ella le habían hablado maravillas de Naruto y de como estaba en la misma situación que los huérfanos como ella solo para convertirse en el héroe de la guerra civil junto con los demás maou y que era igual de fuerte que ellos.

Sona suspiro a un recuerda el día en que ella le pidió a Tsubaki que formará parte de su dignidad como su reina, Tsubaki no solo era una maestra de Nagitama si no que tenía un magia bastante rara llamada mirror alice (espejo de Alicia) que le permitía re dirigir cualquier ataque hacia su enemigo. Tsubaki la miro como se fuera idiota y después le dijo "lo lamento pero yo solo puedo formar parte de la dignidad de Naruto-sama" después tanto argumentar con ella, Sona finalmente pudo convencer a Tsubaki de unirse a su dignidad pero con una condición y esa fue que cuando Tsubaki encontrara a Naruto y el aceptara dejarla unirse a su dignidad, Sona no objetaría nada y la dejaría marchar sin ninguna objeción. Sona ahora miraba a Tsubaki como si fuera idiota, para Sona Naruto no era mas que un mito, así que ella aceptó sin poner ninguna objeción.

Para Tsubaki y para muchos otros devils que no tenían apellido y eran clase baja, Naruto era su héroe, muchos entrenaban hasta el cansancio para ser como él, muchos otros entrenaban para convertirse en miembros de su dignidad, Tsubaki era como los últimos ella entrenaba para cuando llegara el momento ser parte de su dignidad, ella daría con mucho gusto su posición como reina para convertirse en el peón de Naruto.

Sona había teorizado que los actuales maou habían inventado a Naruto para que los devils sin apellido se esforzarán al máximo, Sona al igual que sus padres y hermana creía en la igualdad a si que de cierta manera Sona le agradecía a 'Naruto' por hacer que todos los devils se esforzarán para ser como 'el'. Pero Sona sabia que tenía que tener cuidado en como llamaba a 'Naruto' enfrente de Tsubaki, solo con la falta de -sama en su nombre por parte de Tsubaki decía muchas cosas, normalmente Tsubaki era una mujer seria y muy fría pero ella siempre mostraba una reacción cuando alguien hablaba de Naruto.

"Entiendo por favor discúlpame Tsubaki, me pase de la raya, aun que sigo pensando que Naruto no existe" Sona pedido unas sinceras disculpas a su reina.

En Tsubaki apareció una ligera sonrisa al escuchar las sincera disculpa de Sona, estaba bien con el echo de que Sona no creyera en Naruto-sama, Naruto-sama era demasiado increíble. "No yo me tengo que disculpar, no debí reaccionar así Sona-sama" Tsubaki le dio una reverencia a Sona y esta sonrío.

"Pero como explicas la barrera que rodea Lilith Sona, tu pilar se encarga del monitoreo y todos saben que fue Naruto quien la creo y le dio la tarea a los Sitris de cuidarla por el natural talento que tienen con magia de agua" Rias pregunto.

En Lilith existe una barrera que rodea toda la ciudad, cuando alguien no deseado la cruza, los que monitorean la barrera inmediatamente alertan a un equipo especial y en poco tiempo el intruso tiene un platon de devils con al menos un súper devil liderandolos detrás de su trasero.

Sona y los demás en la habitación sabían muy bien de que barrera hablaban, ellos habían ido de escursion cuando estaban en la primaria para ver como de detectaban a los intrusos en Lilith, el padre de Sona le había dicho que era un gran honor el que su pilar fueran los cuidadores de Lilith.

Cuando Naruto trajo la idea de crear la barrera con Fuin y les demostró que de verdad funcionaba, todos en el parlamento estaban eufóricos por ponerla inmediatamente, pero Naruto les dijo que los que monitorearan la barrera tenían que tener un casi perfecto control sobre magia de agua, ya que la representación de la barrera tendría que tener una forma perfecta de un circulo y que además necesitaba ser de agua. Todos los pilares comenzaron a argumentar el por que su clan debería ser a los que se le dieran esta tarea, pues todos sabían que el pilar que controlará esta barrera básicamente controlaba quien entraba o salía de Lilith, eso era mucho poder. Al final se decidió que el pilar Sitri se encargaría, no solo los Sitri eran manipuladores de agua, si no que los miembros eran en extremo leales y no tenían ninguna intención de ganar poder, ocasionalmente los Sitris empleaban otros devils que no fueran Sitris, para demostrar que ellos no tenían ninguna intención de hacer mal uso de la barrera.

"Rias tu sabes como los pilares son en extremo secretivos con sus técnicas, estoy segura de que todo el parlamento sabe como se crea esa barrera, pero usaron a Naruto para darle un boost de moral a la sociedad" Sona contesto mientras levantaba sus anteojos.

Rías y Tsubaki no creían lo mismo pero decidieron no comentar nada, mientras que a Akeno no le importaba de tras de cuantas barreras los insectos se escondían el insecto que creó la barrera seguía siendo eso, solo un insecto.

XXXX

Sona Sitri apretó los dientes, esto no iba bien, derecho todo iba de mal en peor. todo empezó cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos y un grupo de exorcistas desertores liderados por Kokabiel, un general de grigori, atacaron la academia de Kuoh para re construir la espada santa original excalibur, Rias y su dignidad se ofrecieron voluntarios para entrar y tratar de detenerlos, mientras que ella y su dignidad se quedaban para erigir una barrera para que la ciudad no fuera destruida en el fuego cruzado.

Sona pudo ver como Kokabiel invocaba algunos cerberus, una bestia mitológica de con apariencia de perro pero con tres cabezas. Aunque Rias y su percate tuvieron algo de dificultad contra ellos pero eventualmente las bestias simplemente no eran suficientes para derrotar a Rias y su dignidad, luego se movieron para enfrentar a los exorcistas, otra vez tuvieron algo de dificultad para vencerlos pero eventualmente Kiba el caballero de Rias derrotó al Freed, todo iba bien hasta que Kokabiel se unió a la pelea.

Kokabiel un querubín de diez alas era simplemente demasiado poderoso para los jóvenes devils y las dos exorcistas de la iglesia, Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos todo este tiempo. Kokabiel había revelado que dios estaba muerto, aunque eso era algo importante a Sona y la mayoría de los devils no les podía importar menos, ahora con algunos moralmente rotos y Kokabiel también reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. El iba tras ella y Rias, Sona solo podía mirar como Kokabiel estaba a punto de asesinar a Rias y su dignidad, para luego ir tras ella y su dignidad, de esa manera otra gran guerra estallaría sin lugar a dudas.

"Es una buena barrera, pero tiene una debilidad fatal"

Sona abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente volteo para ver al dueño de esa voz. Ahí parado sosteniendo su ridículo sombrero con su única mano estaba un rubio de ojos azules, era indudablemente un devil, por que daba el aura demoniaca de tal.

"Quien demonios eres tu!" Sanji pregunto, ya tenían demasiados problemas así como estaban no necesitaban otro mas.

Tsubaki miro con cuidado al nuevo llegado, le hacia falta un brazo, eso quería decir que en algún momento lo perdió contra un oponente, lo que significaba que tenía experiencia en combate, Tsubaki le lanzó una mirada discreta a su rey que a la vez esta asintió. "De verdad? Y cual seria esa debilidad?" Este devil podía ser un potencial aliado contra Kokabiel y si resultaba ser enemigo, Kokabiel los iba a matar de todos modos.

El rubio alzo una ceja.

Derrepente toda la dignidad de Sona cayó al suelo inconscientes, excepto por Sona y Tsubaki que apenas podían mantener los ojos cerrados, sin el constante poder mágico suplementando la barrera, esta cayo,

"Ustedes están demasiado expuestos, por ejemplo si yo hubiera querido atacarlos a distancia, ustedes no hubieran podido hacer nada para detenerme" el rubio contesto mientras avanzaba hacia donde estaba Kokabiel. "No se preocupen solo los puse bajo una pequeña ilusión, se despertaran enseguida"

Magia de ilusiones era algo raro de ver, así que este devil al menos era un súper devil y definitivamente podía ayudarlos contra Kokabiel, Sona y toda su dignidad lo comenzaron a seguir de cerca.

XXXX

"Ahora muere Rias querida! Finalmente la gloriosa guerra podrá comenzar!" Kokabiel formo una lanza de luz y la arrojó hacia Rias, ella estaba demasiado malherida como para esquivar, Issei se puso frente a ella para recibir el impacto, pero era inútil la lanza solo los atravesaría a los dos.

Otra figura se puso delate de Rias y Issei, la lanza impactó contra su mano y el casualmente la rompió apretándola. Issei solo pudo mirar en shock como el autor de las mejores novelas del mundo apareció para salvarle la vida.

Naruto miro a Kokabiel a los ojos y Kokabiel hizo lo mismo apenas conteniendo su furia.

"Hmm, quien es este pokemon?" Naruto pregunto.

Aunque le situación no lo llamaba para nada, todos soltaron una risita por la broma , Kokabiel tenía una aparecía un tanto extraña.

"Tu!" Kokabiel tomo una bocanada de aire para intentar tranquilizarse.

"Si, Kokabielmon? Jejeje da risa por que casi todos los digimones acaban con mon" otra vez todos comenzaron al intentar contener sus risas.

Mientras que Kokabiel seguía tomando bocanadas de aire, los demás veían al extraño recién llegado.

"Jiraya-sama!" Issei grito al ver a su héroe.

"Jiraya? Issei lo conoces? Quien es el?" Rias le pregunto a su peón.

"Claro que lo conozco el es el autor de los mejores libros del mundo!" Exclamo Issei apenas calmado de ver a el autor de las novelas icha icha otra vez.

"Hola Issei, como has estado? Disfrutas tu nueva vida como devil?" Naruto le pregunto a su fan, sinceramente el estaba impresionado con el, no todos tienen el coraje como para morir por un amigo sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

"Jiraya? Te refieres a el autor de icha icha?" Akeno pregunto la verdad es que ella disfrutaba de esos libros, sobre todo de icha icha hard. Ella a veces tenía sueños de ella y cierto héroe de su juventud.

"El mismo" Naruto les dijo. "Tómenselo con calma, lo hicieron bien, pero desde ahora yo me encargare de el" Naruto le apunto a Kokabiel.

Ninguno tenía fuerzas como para argumentar y Asia estaba inconsciente en el suelo como para sanarlos.

"No te esperaba a ti, tal vez a Valí, pero a ti no?" Kokabiel respondió genuinamente impresionado.

"Tu sabes que ellos no hubieran podido hacerlo, es hora de que te vallas a dormir Kokabiel" Naruto canalizo un poco de magia en un fuin de almacenamiento cerca del brazo, en un poof una espada corta apareció en la mano de Naruto (como la de que usa Hendrickson de nanatsu no taizai) esta espada corta había sido un regalo de Elmhilde, la espada corta estaba bendecida y echa por ella misma, la hoja usaba la sangre de Naruto para hacerse más filosa, además cada que cortaba y bebía sangre, seguía haciéndose mas filosa y la hoja estaba literalmente viva ya que aunque se perdiera, siempre iba a buscar la manera de regresar a Naruto.

"No importa! Ahora mismo por fin te voy a asesinar!" Kokabiel desplegó sus diez alas negras y formo una espada echa de luz en su mano y con eso ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro.

"Qu-que diablos es esto!" Sanji pregunto, no había pasado ni un minuto de la pelea entre el autor de icha icha y Kokabiel.

"N-no se!" Los ojos de Tsubaki se movían frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

Issei tenía la boca abierta mientras veía como como los dos contendientes movían a velocidades increíbles sus brazos, haciendo que chispas volaran por el choque entre metal y luz, para desaparecer en un segundo y aparecer en otro lugar y repetir lo mismo.

"F-fuimos i-ingenuos! Ellos están a un nivel completamente diferente!" Rias grito histérica, mientras que los demás fruncían el ceño, Kokabiel había estado jugando con ellos desde el comienzo, el los pudo haber matado antes de que siquiera cayeran muertos.

"Cuantas fintas fueron ahí, cinco o diez?" Akeno comentó, por alguna razón esto le hacia recordar cierta escena de su infancia.

Todos miraban en shock como los dos solo aumentaban su velocidad, para solamente parecer luces, finalmente Kokabiel salió volando de un golpe, pero al mismo tiempo arrojaba su espada hacia el rubio, el rubio comenzó a hacer varios símbolos con su mano luego susurro, Katon Goukakyuu! (técnica de fuego, gran bola de fuego!) para luego escupir una bola de fuego de su boca, mucho para el shock de los testigos, otra vez el rubio hizo realizó varios símbolos con su mano, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego lo escupió hacia el suelo. "Futon Shinküha! (Técnica de viento ola del vacío!) un aire que era perfectamente visible impactó contra el suelo, dejando un cráter por donde se podía ver la ola de aire pasaba además de levantar mucho polvo.

Kokabiel sabia que no podía dejar que Naruto lo tocara, si Naruto tocaba el le pondría uno de eso malditos sellos suyos, así que esa magia de aire era obviamente una distracción para intentar acercarse, los entrenados ojos de Kokabiel nunca lo dejaron de seguir a pesar del todo el polvo, pero fue entonces que Kokabiel sintió que algo lo tocaba por la espada. 'Que tonto! No recordé sus clones!' Pelear contra Naruto era como pelear contra cientos. Kokabiel se sintió muy pesado, como si la gravedad se incrementará de repente y cayó al suelo si. Poder moverse.

Naruto salió de la nube de polvo con un sello en su mano. "Se acabó, pasaras el resto de tus días congelado Kokabiel" Naruto dijo en un tono serio.

Kokabiel apretó sus dientes, el no quería usar el poder de ese maldito dragón, pero no había otra opción. Un símbolo de una serpiente devorándose a si misma apareció en el pecho de Kokabiel y si se pudiera la piel de Kokabiel se volvió más morada aun p, además de que sus venas comenzaron a resaltar mas.ñ

Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos al sentir esa energía. "Bendición de Ophis" Naruto susurro, cuando lo hizo escupió un globo de sangre mientras que era mandado a volar de un golpe en el estomago por parte del ahora Kokabiel en lo que eran básicamente drogas.

Naruto sabia que no podría acabar con Kokabiel ahora que tenía el poder de Ophis a su disposición, no con su poder actual al menos, así que activo su verdadera forma, llamas color dorado y tattos comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo y nueve monstruosas manos salieron de su espalda. Normalmente usar energía natural sería suficiente para acabar con Kokabiel, pero el dudaba que lo dejara estar quieto aunque sean diez segundos para reunir energía natural.

Naruto comenzó a formar un rasengan en su mano, para después agregar viento con una de las manos de su espalda y se formo un Rasenshiruken, pero luego uso otro de sus brazos para agregar fuego en el Rasenshiruken, el fuego pareció comprimir el Rasenshiruken, hasta que quedo solamente una bolita color blanco.

Naruto recuerda el día que intento agregar otro elemento al Rasenshiruken, casi se muere..

Naruto aventó la bolita blanca no hacia Kokabiel, si no hacia el cielo, la bolita blanca subió algunos metros hasta que se detuvo. Fue ahí que Naruto se dio cuenta de su error. 'Agregue demasiado fuego, Mierda!' Naruto salió corriendo, intentando alejarse de la destrucción que venia, de Naruto salieron varios brazos dorados que tomaron a todos excepto a Kokabiel y los alejaban rápidamente. Kokabiel se quedo ahí mirando la bolita blanca, tal vez pensando que sus nuevos poderes podrían resistir lo que fuera. Los demás al igual que Kokabiel no le quitaron los ojos a la bolita en el cielo, era casi hipnótico. Entonces el caos se desató.

La bolita blanca se transformó en una enorme bola de fuego que comenzó a destruir todo. Un mini sol era la mejor forma de describirlo, Kokabiel no tuvo tiempo de correr cuando todos sus cabellos desaparición, el no podía respirar, no podía hacer nada y finalmente cayo muerto calcinado, algunos segundos después de que viera literalmente un mini sol.

La enorme bola de fuego se detuvo y se apago como si fuera una vela.

Naruto que ya había vuelto a su forma habitual, asomo su cabeza lentamente por detrás del edificio al que se habían ido a esconder del mini sol, muchas otras cabezas aparecieron junto a la suya, también intentado ver. Sus ojos casi se salen de su cabeza al ver la escena, todo se había trasformado de color negro y naranja, negro por que todo había sido quemado y naranja por que a un había llamas.

"C-creo que debo practicar aun mas!" Casi se muere otra vez usando su propia técnica. Naruto camino hacia el cadaver de Kokabiel, todos los demás lo seguían de cerca.

"Muchas gracias Jiraya, debo decir que nos salvaste" Rias hablo caminando a la derecha del rubio, un poquito alejada de el para mostrar respeto.

"Así es Jiraya llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarnos" Sona igual mostró sus agradecimientos mientras que caminaba a su izquierda, al mismo nivel que Rias.

"Hmm no fue nada" Naruto se rasco su mejilla un poco avergonzado, luego le lanzó una mirada discreta a las dos "tu tienes un color de pelo bastante raro de ver" Naruto miraba a Rias, que esta bajo su mirada, agacho su cabeza con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. "De casualidad eres miembro del clan Gremory?"

"A-ah si! Rias Gremory, hija de Lord y Lady Gremory" Rias dio una pequeña reverencia presentándose a si misma.

"Wow! Y pensar que jitomate-jiji y coco-baachan tuvieron otra hija! Sirchzer esta bien? Sigue siendo un tonto verdad! Jajaja" Naruto río mientras recordaba las tonterías que el y Sirchzer hacían juntos.

Rias estaba sorprendida que el rubio frente a ella conociera a sus padres y hermano y los mencionara con apodos tan casualmente. "S-si mis padre están bien y mi oniisama sigue siendo un tonto jajaja"

Naruto luego volteo a ver a Sona y su pecho sintió una punzada al reconocerla como miembro del clan Sitri, ella lucia exactamente como Lady Sitri, eso solo podía significar una cosa.. "T-tu eres miembro del clan Sitri verdad?"

Sona solo asintió.

"Y-ya veo, lu-luces idéntica a tu abuela" Sona levantó una ceja, esta persona conoció a su abuela?

Naruto desenvolvió un rollo que traía con sigo y los puso cerca del cuerpo de Kokabiel, luego realizó varios símbolos con su mano y presionó el rollo con su pie el cuerpo de Kokabiel desapareció en un poof, Naruto procedió a envolver el rollo de nuevo y el rollo desapareció también en un poof.

Tsubaki vio el rollo con un montón de símbolos complejos y kanjis, solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Fuin.

Solo había una persona que existía que podía usar Fuin, por que esa persona era quien había inventado el arte y nunca le había enseñado a nadie mas Fuin. Naruto su héroe, el héroe de Tsubaki desde que ella tenía uso de razón estaba frente a ella. Tsubaki abrió y cerró la boca pero nada salió de ella.

Naruto arrugo las cejas cuando vio a la hermosa chica de largo pelo y lentes abrir y cerrar la boca, luego sus ojos se movieron hacia la Yamato Nadeshiko del grupo o mas bien sus ojos se movieron hacia los brazos de la Yamato Nadeshiko del grupo. "Oh" Naruto señaló a Akeno y esta solo levanto las cejas. "Tu eres a quien yo salve todos esos años atrás!"

Akeno parpadeo varias veces.

"Dime te gustaron los regalos que te di! Te di un Fuin de almacenamiento mágico y otro que te permite enmascarar tu aura!"

Akeno comenzó a parpadear más rápido, hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su cabeza, que la comenzó a acariciar con amor.

"Te has vuelto toda una belleza! Eres una de las mujeres mas bellas que yo allá visto! Recuerdas cuando usamos Gian (oscuridad falsa) para derrotar a tus perseguidores? Freímos a todos esos insectos! Jaja!"

El cerebro de Akeno se apago..

Naruto volteo a ver a Rias. "Salúda a tu familia de mi parte, recuerda preguntarle a Sirchzer cuando pintamos el monumento a Asmodeus juntos o cuando teñimos toda la ropa interior de jitomate-jiji de color rosa!"

Rias puso una mano sobre su boca para cubrir una risita. "Me asegurare de preguntar por eso!"

"Jaja, eres bastante hermosa, te pareces mucho a tu madre y tu cabello realmente es hermoso!"

La cara de Rias se volvió un mar de llamas por los complementos del rubio.

Finalmente Naruto volteo a ver a Sona. "Sabes y-yo estaba, no, estoy enamorado de tu madre"

Sona abrió los ojos en puro shock.

"Serafall y yo solíamos a hacer todo juntos! Incluso dormíamos juntos!"

Ahora Sona arrugo sus ojos en confusión.

Naruto al ver la expresión de Sona se apresuró a aclarar las cosas "n-no te preocupes! No voy a tratar de separar tu familia ni nada! Es mas me voy a mantener lo más alejado posible de tu familia! De todos modos esqueleto-jiji y anteojos-baachan jamás dejarían a un devil de clase baja como yo casarse con tu madre! Además estoy seguro de que Serafall escogió a alguien increíble para tenerte a ti!"

'Ahh con que eso es lo que pasa' Este tonto frente a ella piensa que su madre es Serafall-neesama, Sona estaba apunto de aclararle la situación cuando Sanji la interrumpió.

"Oye! Quien demonios eres!"

'Que persona tan ruda!' "Hmm, Naruto!" Naruto les flasheo una sonrisa y luego desapareció en un poof.

XXXX

Sona y Tsubaki corrían hacia la enorme mansión Sitri, corrían como nunca antes en su vida, finalmente vieron las puertas de la mansión Sitri, Sona las abrió de golpe casi arrancándolas con su fuerza.

Lady Sitri que casualmente caminaba por ahí, pego un saltito al escuchar las puertas abrirse de golpe, al girar vio a una muy agitada Sona y a su reina. "Sona, Tsubaki? Que pasa?" Las dos mujeres enfrente de ella eran muy parecidas a si misma, así que era raro verlas tan agitadas.

"Madre! Necesito ver a Serafall-neesama ahora!" Sona exclamó moviéndose hacia las escaleras.

"E-esta en el estudio junto con tu padre" Lady Sitri siguió a Sona y Tsubaki, queriendo saber que debía ser tan importante como para tener a las dos así.

Rápidamente llegaron a el estudio donde vieron a Serafall y a Lord Sitri hablando animadamente.

Serafall noto a su hermanita, salto de la silla donde estaba sentada y corrió hacia ella con toda la intención de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

"No! Serafall-neesama! Tienes que escucharme por favor! No hay tiempo!" Entre más tiempo que pasaba, mas tiempo Naruto se alejaría del inframundo y ahora mismo el tenía que regresar a su hogar no importa que.

Serafall se detuvo y puso un rostro serio, detrás de ella Lord Sitri también.

"Fuimos atacado por Kokabiel, quería iniciar otra guerra al asesinarnos a mi y a Rias" Sona comenzó.

Inmediatamente el cuarto se sintió frío y al mismo tiempo húmedo, Lord y Lady Sitri estaban mas que enojados, Serafall estaba todavía más enojada, ella no se volvería a perder a nadie.

"Esto es el colmo! Tengo que contactar a Lord Gremory inmediatamente, hay que tomar cartas en el asusto!" Lord Sitri rugió mientras activaba un circulo mágico.

Serafall hizo lo mismo solo que ella iba a llamar a una reunión de maous para saber que acción tomarían.

Ninguno tiempo de acabar lo que habían empezado.

"Basta!" Sona grito, los dos se detuvieron inmediatamente. "Pónganse a pensar como es que yo y Rias seguimos vivas"

Eso era un buen punto, como es que las dos seguían vivas, Kokabiel era alguien muy fuerte, Lady Sitri lo había enfrentado en combate y casi no sale viva para contarlo.

"F-fuimos salvados por Naruto-sama!"

El único ruido que se escucho fue el de un vaso cayendo y rompiéndose, una sirviente que los había escuchado y había tirado el vaso que llevaba en la mano los volteo a ver en shock.

Serafall no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro.

"Escúchame bien Sona" Lord Sitri hablo en una voz peligrosamente baja, que le envió escalofríos a Sona. "Necesito saber que lo que estas diciendo sea la pura verdad"

"N-no miento!" Sona se defendió. "Al principio no lo reconocimos pero Naruto-sama, uso clones en su combate contra Kokabiel, luego lo termino con alguna variedad del Rasengan y finalmente uso Fuin para guardar el cuerpo de Kokabiel en un rollo con muchos símbolos que no pude entender!"

Eso fue todo no había nada mas que entender ese era Naruto.

"Es verdad!" Todos voltearon a ver a Tsubaki, que tenía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. "Era el! Cabello rubio, ojos azules y lo más reconocible fue que podía usar Fuin, que otra persona puede usar Fuin mas que Naruto-sama" Tsubaki estaba sollozando ruidosamente. "Y-y-y-yo me porte tan grosera frente a el! Estoy segura que jamás me volverá a dirigir la palabra!" Las palabras 'de verdad y cual seria esa debilidad' se repetían en su cabeza sin parar "yo dude de el! Como pude ofenderlo así!" Tsubaki se desmayo del shock.

Sona ignoro por ahora a Tsubaki. "Mama, papa escuchen tenemos que traerlo de regreso!"

"Por supuesto que tenemos que! Ese niño a estado demasiado tiempo afuera de su hogar! Además de que es top prioridad traerlo de regreso!" Lord Sitri exclamo jovial esta vez no se iba a escapar.

"No papa, no entiendes! Solo le queda un brazo! En algún momento alguien o algo le arranco el brazo izquierdo, es manco papa!"

Lord y Lady Sitris abrieron sus ojos en shock, mientras que los dos pensaban al mismo tiempo 'Venelana se va a desmallar!'

Serafall estaba temblando de miedo, mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Sona dirigió la mirada a su hermana y la tomo por los hombros mientras la veía directo a los ojos. "Esa no es la única razón! El piensa que yo soy tu hija Serafall-neesama!"

Serafall se las arregló para levantar una ceja.

"Sus exactas palabras fueron. "Sabes yo amaba, no, yo amo a tu mama!"

El mundo de Serafall se hizo pedazos en ese momento, todo este tiempo y Naruto se sentía igual que ella se sentía por el. 'Espera'

Sona continuo "entiendes! el piensa que estas casada y que me tuviste a mi, me dijo que no me preocupara, que se iba a mantener alejado de nosotros! Me dijo que aunque tu y el se sintieran igual, Lord y Lady Sitri se opondrían por que el es un devil de clase baja!"

Lady Sitri se llevo ambas manos a la boca. "E-ese idiota! Siempre saltando a conclusiones! Amor! Tenemos que encontrarlo! Ha estado pensando eso por trescientos años! Rápido contacta a Lord Gremory!"

Lord Sitri comenzó a hacer llamadas para avisar a todos de la situación. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, cada segundo que pasaba Naruto se alejaba mas.

Sona hizo algo que jamás pensaría hacer y eso fue darle el mas fuerte abrazo que pudo a su hermana mayor. "No te preocupes Serafall-oneesama, lo vamos a encontrar y por fin ustedes dos se reunieran"

Serafall se quedo allí, siendo confortada por su Hermana menor, mientras lloraba como nunca antes. "Quiero a mi Naru-tan de regreso, lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero lo quiero"

Desconocido para Serafall, su deseo se haría realidad muy pronto...

XXXX

Eso fue Todo el capítulo, 4 o 5 no me acuerdo..

Por fin descubrímos cual es la relación de Naruto y Rias.

Además estoy pensando hacer este fic un refugio para esas damas dxd que casi no salen en otros fics, como Elmhilde, Gabriel, Serafall, Tsubaki, etc etc. Claro excepto por Rias y Akeno... Así que por favor díganme en los comentarios su chica favorita que al mismo tiempo no es tan favorita en fics.

Alguien me puede dar toda la información que haya de Penemue? Lo que pasa es que no encuentro nada y tenía pensado agregarla al harem..

Además corregir la gramática de los primeros tres capítulos, bueno o al menos eso creo.

Bueno eso es Todo suerte...


	5. La guerra de un idiota

Que lo disfruten...

Poof*

Akeno, Rias, Tsubaki y Sona se quedaron viendo el humo color blanco que había quedado después de que el rubio.. No Naruto se fue. Asia que estaba en los brazos de Issei abrió sus ojos, los demás incluso la dignidad de Sona se acercaron a ella preguntando si se sentía bien. Excepto por las cuatro chicas que aun seguían viendo sin apartar la mirada, donde Naruto había estado.

"Ehh.. Kaichou esta todo en orden?" Sanji levanto ambas cejas mientras se acercaba a Sona, todos los demás y una Asia también ya de pie y mejor, hizo lo mismo.

Rias parpadeo una vez saliendo del trance. "S-Sona- c-creo que escuche, n-no escuche bien.. Verdad?"

La incredulidad de Sona poco a poco desaparecía. "Ah.. No, creo que yo también escuche mal"

"Eh, hablan de Jiraya? No, dijo que se llamaba Naruto" Sanji aun un poco exceptivo de lo que acaba de presenciar, la batalla de esos dos fue como de en sueño.

Los demás no pudieron evitar sentir lo mismo que Sanji, fue casi irreal, algún día ellos serían así de fuertes también? O jamás podrían alcanzar ese nivel.

Tsubaki cerro la boca con fuerza, su héroe estaba justo en frente de ella y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse pasmada ahí, luego recordó 'ah! Tu eres a quien yo salve todos esos años atrás!' Tsubaki se acercó a Akeno y gentilmente tomo los brazos de Akeno, examinándolos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, sus ojos se abrieron, en efecto, Akeno tenia marcas de Fuin, Tsubaki había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre investigando y tratando de recrear el arte, ella podría considerarse una experta al tratarse de Fuin, había ido por toda Lilith investigando todo lo que se sabia tenía un Fuin en Lilith.

"Akeno-san, de-de verdad Naruto-sama te dio esto como regalo?" Tsubaki pregunto con un poco de celos, cual era el chance de que te encontraras a un devil legendario, te salvara la vida y luego te marcara con uno de los artes más codiciados.

Normalmente Akeno hubiera echo todo lo posible por no dejar que sus regalos se vieran, pero la mente de Akeno estaba en otro lugar, sentía un mar de mociones ahora mismo. Enojo, Akeno quería recriminarle el por que la había dejado sola. Tristeza, Akeno quería saber que había ella echo mal como para no haber regresado por ella, ella recuerda haber esperado al menos tres días por el en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, antes de que sintiera demasiada sed y hambre. Felicidad, finalmente sus recuerdos eran tan claros como el día podía recordar su cara, sus ojos azules y las tres marcas como bigotes en sus mejillas, Su voz que en sus recuerdos sonaba rara y distorsionada, ahora era clara, y su sonrisa ahora la recordaba perfectamente, esa sonrisa que tan solo de recordarla la llenaba de felicidad cuando se sentía triste.

Akeno por fin despertó de su estado estupefacto, puso una sonrisa en su rostro. "Ara, Tsubaki-san, espero que no te sientas mal, pero si, cuando era pequeña n-n-Naruto-sama me salvo la vida y luego me dio esto como regalo" ya no había razón para esconderlo, Naruto mismo lo había gritado.

"Por supuesto! Vez estas líneas de aquí, tal vez solo parezca un montón de líneas sin sentido pero esto de aquí-" como una aficionada explicando su pasatiempo favorito, Tsubaki le comenzó a explicar a Akeno todo lo que sabia de los sellos que Akeno tenía, Akeno tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando atentamente todo lo que Tsubaki le explicaba, durante años ella había tratado de averiguar un poco más sobre ellos sin ningún éxito. "Derecho el sello que tienes aquí, lo tienen algunas de las bestias mas viejas, que lucharon en la guerra civil devil del Pilar Vapula, los ancianos dicen que una vez Naruto-sama experimento con ellas tratando de crear un sello que pudiera esconder su presencia por completo, Naruto-sama sólo logró que los sellos duraran por algunos minutos antes de que el poder del sello se agotará y tuvieran que esperar durante unas horas para poder volver activarlo, pero.. Parece que aquí tienes un versión mejorada o incluso completa del sello que Naruto-sama intentaba crear! Kyaaa! Qué emoción! Poder ver uno de sus mejores trabajos tan de cerca!"

Akeno comenzó a reír de lo emocionada que se le veía a Tsubaki, sinceramente no cree haber visto a la normalmente seria y fría Tsubaki gritar un lindo kyaa.

"Al menos dos veces al mes, un grupo y yo nos reunimos para hablar de los nuevos sellos que podemos ver.. Te gustaría venir en la próxima reunión que tengamos, todos te querrán preguntar sobre tus sellos y sobre Naruto-sama!"

Akeno soltó una risita otra vez "por supuesto me encantaría hablar sobre el con todos ustedes"

Una amistad acababa de surgir entre Akeno y Tsubaki.

"No sabia que lo conocías Akeno! Por que no me lo dijiste! Tu sabes el problema en el que estoy y por que necesito hablar con el!" Sinceramente Rias estaba mas decepcionada de su mejor amiga que enojada.

"Rias, te lo aseguro, yo solo supe quien era el hasta ahora que el mismo se presentó, tu sabes como fui que lo conocí" Akeno le había contado toda su infancia a Rias el mismo día que la conoció y se volvió su reina.

"A.. Si.. Perdón" Rias se disculpó con sinceridad en su voz.

Akeno solo la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

"Naruto-sama! Así que ese es su verdadero nombre! Jiraya-sama.. No Naruto-sama no solo es muy fuerte, si no que también es un pervertido" los ojos de Issei comenzaron a brillar con la intensidad del sol "Naruto-sama es el pináculo de el poder que un pervertido puede alcanzar! Estoy seguro que el ya tiene un harem!"

Akeno, Tsubaki y Rias incluso Sona fruncieron el ceño.

"Bueno no puedo negar que sea un pervertido, un pervertido increíblemente fuerte, pero sigo sin entender quien es este Naruto, y por que lo llaman sama?" Sanji pregunto genuinamente curioso, Tsubaki no era una persona que iba por ahí gritando kyaa, Akeno se veía genuinamente conmovida, además Rias y Sona se veían bastantes sorprendidas cuando Naruto mencionó como se llamaba antes de desaparecer.

"Saben de la guerra civil devil?" Rias pregunto mientras pensaba como iba a hacer para acercarse a Naruto.

"Guerra civil devil?" Issei pregunto, el sabia sobre la gran guerra donde pelearon las tres facciones.

"La iglesia sabe una o dos cosas pero nada mas" Xenobia contesto, aun en shock por saber de la muerte sobre dios, que otras cosas había ocultado la iglesia, sinceramente ella no quería regresar jamás. 'Lo mejor será que deserte, ya no importa más'

"Bueno, después de la gran guerra, surgieron tensiones entre los 34 pilares restantes y las familias de los maou originales. Los 34 pilares querían reformar el inframundo, querían paz, querían igualdad en la sociedad, pero las familias maou originales eran todo lo contrario, estas personas no solo querían esclavizar a todos los devils que no pertenecieran a uno de los 34 pilares, si no que querían continuar con la gran guerra. Eso era absolutamente imposible, de que serviría ganar una guerra si ya no queda nadie al final" Rias les explico.

Tsubaki continuo. "Aunque había bastante tensiones entre las dos facciones, ninguna faccion se atrevía hacer un movimiento contra la otra, pero el barril de pólvora estaba allí, listo para que alguien llegara y prendiera la mecha, finalmente ese momento llego en la reunión de jóvenes devils"

"Reunión de jóvenes devils?" Xenobia que estaba escuchando atentamente pregunto.

"Una reunión de donde la nueva generación de devils le expone sus metas a los maou, nosotros asistiremos a la de este año" Rias le contesto a Xenobia.

"La historia dice que durante la reunión Naruto paso primero a exponer sus metas, ahora, normalmente Naruto no hubiera sido permitido hacer algo como eso, pero el tenía el apoyo de casi todos los líderes de los pilares, y muchas otras gentes poderosas, además de que se le consideraba un genio, "el genio mas idiota" era el título que llevaba cuando era joven" los anteojos de Sona brillaban mientras hablaba.

"Naruto-sama había inventado Fuin, muchos maestros de runas le rogaban para que los tomara como aprendices, esos mismos maestros llamaban el Fuin como "el arte de la imaginación" debido a las ínfinitas posibilidades que los sellos de Naruto-sama pueden crear, cuenta una leyenda que una vez Naruto-sama le contó a Ajuka-sama que el podía crear un sello donde podía invocar a la muerte misma para sellar el alma de su oponente en el estomago de la muerte" el grupo donde asistía Tsubaki solían tener acaloradas discusiones sobre si esto era cierto o no.

Los demás la voltearon a ver en shock, eso era si quiera posible?.

"El arte de la imaginación eh" Issei susurro, tal vez Naruto había creado un sello que le pudiera crear un harem, una sonrisa llena de lujuria cubrió el rostro de Issei. 'O un sello de tetas?!'

A Tsubaki le encantaban las miradas de incredulidad de ellos, Naruto-sama era simplemente increíble. "Pero había un costo, ese era que Naruto-sama también quedaría sellado dentro del estomago de la muerte, los dos Naruto-sama y quien fuera el estupido de su oponente estarían condenados a pelear para siempre dentro del estomago de la muerte" Tsubaki soltó una risa malvada, mientras rayos caían en el fondo.

Akeno lo volteo a ver en shock, ahora definitivamente tendría que ir a las reuniones de ese grupo, ella no le permitiría a Naruto usar jamás eso, incluso si le tenía que arrancar el otro brazo para lograrlo.

Para Rias y Sona eso también era nuevo, Issei y los demás estaban un poco aterrados de que algo así pudiera existir.

"Por supuesto, es solo una leyenda, nadie sabe si es cierta o no" Tsubaki ajusto sus anteojos.

"A-ahora saben por que Naruto fue incluido en la reunión de jóvenes devils en una época donde la discriminacion reinaba en el inframundo, la vieja faccion le exigía a Naruto que les enseñara todos los secretos del Fuin" Rias agregó.

"Bueno durante la reunión de jóvenes devils, Naruto les contó sus metas y esas eran traer igualdad para todos en el inframundo"

Issei ahora sentía más respeto por su autor favorito, Issei también hubiera echo lo mismo.

"Eso fue algo extremadamente estupido de decir enfrente de los maou de la vieja faccion, además de que algunos de los otros jóvenes devils se rieron de el, llamándolo cosas como idiota, tonto, soñador, pobre, sangre sucia y toda clase de nombres coloridos" Rias continuó.

"Pero todas la risas se acabaron cuando, Sirchzer, Serafall, Falbium y Ajuka se pararon a lado de Naruto gritando que tenían en mente hacer lo mismo, los cinco comenzaron a llamar a los demás jóvenes devils cosas como degenerados, esclavistas, idiotas y otra clase de cosas" ninguno de los devils y Xenobia apartaban la vista de Rias ansiosos por saber mas.

"Naruto, Sirchzer, Serafall, Falbium y Ajuka comenzaron a lanzarse insultos contra Katarea, Creuserey, Shalba, Rizevib livan, Eclid y Grayfia" Rias mencionó el ultimo nombre con casi un susurro, ella sabia que su oneesama solía ser una firme partidaria de la vieja faccion. "Nadie sabe quien lanzó el primer golpe, pero en un segundo solo se lanzaban insultos y al otro estaban luchando a muerte, así comenzó la guerra civil devil," Rias finalmente se tomo unos segundos para tomar aire.

"En cuestión de horas todo Lilith se convirtió en un campo de batalla, muchos de los miembros de los pilares compartían los ideales de la vieja faccion, así que la lucha fue dura, no fue hasta que Lords y Ladys Bael y Phoenix lograron asesinar a el maou que llevaba el apellido de Asmodeus, que la vieja faccion se retiró de Lilith, por supuesto la guerra no había echo mas que empezar" Sona finalizó, ganándose una mirada de Rias, ella quería seguir contando la historia. "Esto solo es la versión resumida claro"

"Sanji" Sanji se tensó al escuchar su nombre, "por favor trata de no antagonisarlo la próxima vez que lo veas y trata de ser un poco mas amable" Sona le pidió a su peón.

"Hai! Kaichou! No tenía ni idea de quien era el!" Sanji bajo su cabeza frente a su reina, el sabia que sus acciones eran las acciones de su Reyna, si Naruto decidía que Sanji había sido rudo, entonces Sona seria quien lo pagaría.

"Pero si este devil es tan importante" todos voltearon a mirar a Xenobia "que hacías en este lugar? Que el no es uno de lo maous del inframundo?"

Sona y Rias abrieron sus ojos, eso era cierto, Naruto era uno de los hombres más buscados del inframundo, todos los devils tenían órdenes de reportar inmediatamente cualquier avista miento de Naruto de inmediato.

"Rias! Yo iré a informar a Serafall-nesama, tu ver a informar a tu oniisama!, tenemos que avisar inmediatamente Rias!" Sona y Tsubaki desaparecieron en un círculo del clan Sitri.

"Que pasa!? Bouchou!" Issei pregunto

"Naruto tiene una cantidad absurda de dinero sobre su cabeza, para cualquiera que logre encontrarlo" Rias contesto.

"Hmm, por que, no me digas que es un hombre buscado? Akeno pregunto mientras evaluaba sus opciones, si su héroe era un devil perdido entonces ella se le uniría pronto.

"Si y no, es un hombre buscado, pero no por haber cometido un crimen, días después de haber acabado la guerra civil, Naruto simplemente desapareció del inframundo, desde entonces se le ha buscado para traerlo de regreso a su hogar" Bajo Rias comenzó a aparecer un símbolo del clan Gremory.

Akeno solo pudo dar mil gracias por ello, si Naruto no hubiera dejado el inframundo, entonces lo mas probable es que ella estuviera muerta. Akeno suspiro mientras activaba su propio circulo de teletrasportacion.

Los demás se quedaron atrás para discutir lo que habían escuchado del rubio.

XXXX

Rias Gremory se encontraba caminando por las calles vacías de Kuoh, era de tarde en la noche, normalmente esto sería peligroso para una persona, sobre todo para una dama del calibre de Rias, pero claro no todas las damas te pueden literalmente destruir. Habían pasado unos días desde el evento con Kokabiel y la aparición de Naruto.

Rias había avisado a su hermano mayor del encuentro con Kokabiel y luego como Naruto llego de la nada para salvarlos a todos, Sirchzer inmediatamente movilizó platones de búsqueda, pero ninguno tuvo éxito, era como si Naruto se hubiera desvanecido otra vez.

Rias suspiro, recordando lo que había pasado hoy, Riser vino a verla aquí, sinceramente solo de pensar en pasar una noche con ese tipo le sacaban algunas lagrimas de tristeza.

Rias parpadeo rápidamente para eliminar esas lagrimas de sus ojos. A lo lejos Rias pudo ver un pequeño puesto de Ramen, su estómago rugió cuando su sentido del olfato capto el olor de la comida. 'Bueno, no es como si me importe mantener una figura, además si un montón de devils especializados en búsqueda no lo encontraron que chances tengo yo jeje' Rias había tratado de mantener un cuerpo voluptuoso para seducir a Naruto cuando lo encontrara, no como si pusiera mucho es fuerzo en ello..

Rias movió a un lado las pequeñas cortinas que cubrían el interior del puesto "buenas noches" dijo Rias, recibiendo un habitual "bienvenida"

Rias escucho una risa, al voltear a ver el dueño de esa risa, Rias parpadeo rápidamente y luego se tallo los ojos furiosa, pero el rubio vestido de naranja y negro seguía ahí.

Naruto reía mientras miraba un episodio de la chica mágica Sera-tan, Rias como una otaku suele ver el show también. Rias tomo una bocanada de aire, si los maou le daban esta oportunidad para que ella no se casara con Riser, Rias no la iba a desaprovechar.

"No sabia que te gustaba ver ese show, Naruto-san~" Rias hablo con la mas dulce voz que podría hacer.

Naruto volteo a ver a Rias un poco sorprendido, luego su sorpresa se transformó en una agradable sonrisa. "Rias-chan!" Naruto apuntó su dedo hacia el asiento que estaba a su lado, indicándole que se sentara junto a el, Rias rápidamente tomo la oferta y se sentó. "Jaja, la verdad es que no solo me gusta ver a sera-tan, también me gustan ver otros show, así como ver anime leer manga y jugar videojuegos!"

Rias sonrió mas dulcemente, aunque Rias no conocía a Naruto, esto le daba muy buenas bases a la hora de formar su personalidad, ella también le encantaba todo eso es la principal razón por la cual decidió estudiar en una ciudad japonesa. "En serio! A mi también me gustan bastante leer manga, jugar videojuegos y ver anime, pero mi show favorito es por lejos la chica mágica sera-tan!"

"De verdad! el mío también!"

Los dos comenzaron a platicar de sus animes favoritos, así como las teorías que tenían de que es lo que pasaría en el futuro de algunos mangas y también de que tipos de juegos les gustarían que salieran. La conversación iba también que no se dieron cuenta que habían pasado ya dos horas y media. Tan entrados en su conversación estaban los dos, que no se dieron cuenta de que dos nuevas personas habían entrado al puesto de Ramen.

Los dos nuevos, tenían rostros como de matones, al ver a Rias los dos compartieron un sonrisa. Los dos se acercaron a Rias, "hey belleza, por que no dejas a este tipo y bienes con nosotros" "así es, te prometo que nos vamos a divertir" a los dos se le cayeron una gota de sudor al ver que ni Rias o Naruto siquiera los volteaban a mirar y seguían charlando, como si nada existiera alrededor.

"Hey! Te estoy hablando" uno de los dos puso su mano sobre el hombro de Rias.

Rias por fin volteo a ver a quien la estaba molestando, su rostro se frunció cuando vio las miradas de las dos personas que parecían matones le estaban dando. "Por favor, podrían no tocarme" Rias les pidió amablemente, mientras movía su hombro para quitarse la mano de encima.

"Tsk, quien te crees que eres, vas a venir con nosotros!" El matón se movió para tomar la mano completa de Rias y arrastrarla afuera.

"Creo que la dama te dijo que no la tocaras"

"Nadie te pregunto! Mejor calla-" el matón se detuvo al ver la sonrisa del rubio, pero había algo más que eso, era como si sus instintos le gritaran que se alejara de el. "E-e-esta bien n-no me importa! Tsk" rápidamente los dos matones se alejaron sudando balas.

Naruto suspiro, era tarde ya, así que no era raro encontrar ese tipo de personas en la calle, estaba teniendo tanta diversión con Rias que no se dio cuenta de la hora. "Es mejor que te camine hacia tu casa Rias-chan"

Rias también suspiro llena de irritación, dos matones habían interrumpido una noche perfecta, Rias podía seguir y seguir hablando de sus hobbies por horas y horas y Naruto también, pero era verdad ya era bastante tarde. "Tienes razón" los dos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Rias.

El camino a su casa fue silencio, los dos prefirieron simplemente disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Llegaron a su casa y Naruto se despidió de Rias dandole un beso en su mejilla.

Rias lo veía alejarse lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero luego la horrible sonrisa de Riser apareció en su mente y sin pensarlo Rias lo llamo de nuevo. "Naruto-kun!" Rias se sentía lo suficientemente familiar como para llamarlo así. "Por favor espera! Por que no entras a tomar un café o al menos algo de jugo!"

Naruto le sonrió y asintió.

A Rias esa sonrisa le recordaba a la de un niño inocente, no de la maquinas asesinas que eran los devils clase maou.

Los dos entraron a el departamento de Rias. Rias procedió a sentar a Naruto en la sala mientras ella iba por las bebidas.

Naruto comenzó a mirar alrededor de la sala de Rias, había un enorme televisor con las consolas de videojuegos más recientes a un lado, también había varios juegos, había un mueble con una colección llena de anime y manga, luego había una Rias que estaba vestida en un ligero casi trasparente vestido para dormir color morado, llevaba puestas unas panties pequeñas que parecían apretarla y no llevaba sostén, sus enormes pechos mostraban un par de pezones algo duros que se podían ver perfectamente bajo el ligero vestido para dormir color morado. Se veía muy sexy... 'Espera..' Naruto parpadeo varias veces mientras Rias se acercaba a el moviendo las caderas de un lado para otro, sangre se comenzó a acumular en las dos cabezas de Naruto..

"R-r-Rias que haces!" Rias se sentó en las piernas de Naruto. Naruto no era extraño al sexo, uno no pasa tres años con Jiraya sin ir a un prostíbulo y perder tu virginadad con las damas de ahí, luego solo para re encarnar y pasar aun mas tiempo con Azazel, Azazel fue en ángel que cayó de la gracia por pervertido, Naruto y Azazel habían ido a muchos de esos lados.

"Te deseo~" Rias dijo mientras tomaba la cara de Naruto con ambas manos y se comenzó a acercarse a el lentamente.

Naruto no opuso resistencia, trago saliva y se preparó para el inminente beso. Pero algo lo detuvo, se dio cuenta de que Rias estaba temblando, Naruto miro a sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que había miedo en ellos, no un miedo que alguien sentiría al tener su primera vez, no, Naruto se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente. Naruto tomo los hombros de Rias y la alejo de el. "Basta"

Rias se asusto un poco por la voz de Naruto, era baja y autoritaria, no su típica voz juguetona, le envió escalofríos a Rias al escucharla. La acumulación de todo su estrés por fin la rompió, los ojos de Rias comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos y llorosos y su labio inferior se movía hacia arriba incontrolablemente. "Perdón, perdon" Rias repetía la palabra una y otra vez.

Naruto simplemente la abrazo y dejo que llorara, Rias seguía repitiendo "perdón" mientras también envolvía a Naruto en un abrazo, Naruto comenzó a sobar su espalda tratando de calmarla. "Rias que pasa, quien te obligo a hacer esto?" Su voz volvía a ser cariñosa y juguetona.

Rias por fin se tranquilizo lo suficiente, luego lo miro a sus ojos azules y contóda la sinceridad y miedo del mundo le dijo. "Naruto.. Por favor ayúdame.." Entre sollozos repetía la palabra "ayúdame"

"Te lo prometo Rias-chan, incluso si me cuesta mi ultimo brazo te voy a ayudar!"

Rias se las arregló para soltar una sonrisa, por lo sincera que sonaban sus palabras.

"Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso"

Rias estaba apunto de hablar, pero vio que los ojos azules de Naruto se abrían como si fueran platos y rápidamente volteaba a ver hacia atrás de ella, segundos después Rias también sintió una presencia familiar.

"Y pensar que llegarías tan lejos Rias-sama" la voz era fría y llena de decepción.

Grayfia Gremory, antiguamente conocida como Grayfia Lucifuge, antigua miembro de la vieja faccion devil y la Reyna mas fuerte del inframundo.

Los ojos de Rias dejaron de llorar, se levanto del regazo de Naruto y procedió a retirarse a su cuarto. "Rias espera!"

Naruto intento llamarla de regreso, pero Rias se había encerrado en su cuarto azotando la puerta detrás de ella. Enviado el claro mensaje de no ser molestada.

"Grayfia.."

Grayfia dio un paso atrás al reconocer esa voz, ojos azules la miraron con un desprecio total, como si ella solo fuera un insecto. Grayfia se alejó todavía más al reconocer a la figura, a la que no había visto en casi 300 años. Naruto su antiguo enemigo durante una parte de la guerra, hasta que Sirchzer y el, la hicieron re evaluar las acciones de la vieja faccion y Grayfia cambio de bando.

Grayfia siguió moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que se detuvo al parecer tocando un pared, pero no era una pared, Grayfia sintió un metal frío en su cuello. 'Un clon!' Ahora definitivamente este era Naruto.

"Pensaba que habías cambiado.. Pero me equivoque.. Sigues siendo la misma idiota miembro de la vieja faccion.." El Naruto real hablaba, mientras que el clon acercaba mas y mas la pequeña espada hacia su cuello. "Pero tu no eres de manipular a las personas.. No.. Para quien trabajas.. Euclid o Rizevib.. No importa.." El clon comenzó a sacar sangre del cuello de Grayfia.

Grayfia sintió escalofríos. 'Este idiota! Esta sacando conclusiones como siempre!' "Espera! No entiendes! Déjame explicarte!" La personalidad de Grayfia dio un giro total, ahora mismo era presa del pánico.

"Bueno.." El clon le hablo a su iodo, "empieza a hablar antes de que te dibuje una sonrisa de oreja a oreja"

Eso era, instintivamente Grayfia se llevo una mano a su cadera, donde había una cicatriz que le había dejado Serafall en una pelea durante la guerra civil devil, un dos contra dos, Grayfia y su hermano se enfrentaron a Naruto y Serafall. Grayfia aprendió ese día lo terroríficas que pueden ser la personas que normalmente actúan como idiotas, si los presionas lo suficiente. El mensaje era claro habla rápido o te voy a degollar.

Grayfia le contó sobre el matrimonio arreglado entre Rias y entre el horrible chico Phoenix, sinceramente Grayfia quería congelarle los testiculos a Riser, Grayfia amaba a Rias desde el primer día que ella nació, las dos tenían una relación de hermanas, simplemente Grayfia quería evitar que ella cometiera el error de entregarse a un hombre, para que Riser no tuviera esa satisfacción. Ella pensó que encontraría alguno de los chicos de su dignidad, no a Naruto.

'Idiota idiota! Soy una idiota!' El plan de Grayfia le había explotado en la cara, Rias pudo haber convencido a Naruto de ayudarla a romper su compromiso con Riser, Naruto tenía el peso político de un maou en el inframundo, incluso si el se negaba a casarse con Rias, Naruto pudo haber roto el compromiso ofreciéndole un Fuin a los Phoenix como intercambio.

"Ya veo.." Naruto dijo en un susurro, ahora sabia por que Rias estaba tan asustada y desesperada.

Grayfia suspiro al escuchar un familiar poof detrás de ella.

"Grayfia-chan" Grayfia volteo a ver a Naruto, su voz ya no era fría y llena de desprecio, era cálida y juguetona justo como ella recordaba.

La realización por fin golpeó a Grayfia, Naruto fue una de las pocas personas que le dio todo su apoyo y compresión cuando Grayfia cambio de bando, Naruto junto con Sirchzer siempre estaba ahí para ella. Grayfia se llevo ambas manos ala boca y sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lagrimas.

Naruto abrió su mano y corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo. Grayfia se dejo envolver en el abrazo tan cálido y familiar, comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho levemente. "Idiota, idiota 300 años sin verte y lo primero que haces es tratar de asesinarme, idiota idiota" Grayfia comenzó a sollozar en su pecho.

"De verdad soy un idiota, perdóname Grayfia, haré lo que tu me pidas te lo juro!" Naruto la apretó con mas fuerza, había sobrereaccionado. "No hay manera que mi Grayfia-chan hiciera algo tan horrible como eso, soy un tonto"

"Si eres un idiota, el más idiota de todos, eres tan idiota como Sirchzer" los dos soltaron una risita. "Ahora me debes un favor Naruto." Grayfia lo miro a los ojos. "Por favor prométeme que harás lo que sea para ayudar a Rias."

"No me tienes que pedir eso, incluso si no me lo hubieras pedido, jamás dejaría que Rias-chan se case con ese tipo!"

Grayfia le sonrió a Naruto y el hizo lo mismo. Pero después la expresión de Grayfia cambio a la normalmente fría, y con la misma voz fría dijo "Naruto, tengo ordenes inmediatas de llevarte de regreso al inframundo" 'no hay manera de que lo deje marcharse ahora!'

"Eh?" Naruto alcanzó a decir antes de que los dos desaparecieran en un círculo del clan Gremory hacia el inframundo.

Grayfia había arrastrado a Naruto de regreso al inframundo.

XXXX

Fue todos por este capítulo, en el siguiente Naruto y Serafall por fin se reúnen y la conclusión de la saga de Riser!

Harem: Serafall, Elmhilde, Gabriel, Tsubaki, Rias, Akeno.

Futuro: Rosweisse.

Tal vez dependiendo de ustedes: Ravel, Sona, Irina. Lilith

-Naruto perdió el brazo izquierdo. Mil disculpas por la confusión. Me pareció cool en algún punto pero veo que solo causa confusión, así que lo voy a resolver.

-no eh visto boruto como para saber como es Naruto, pero por lo que escuchado es un padre irresponsable eso no es muy marido de su parte, además tienes que recordar que Naruto nunca tuvo a boruto y himawari, y finalmente es que a mi me gustan los personajes (happy go lucky) los personajes que no se toman enserio la vida y solamente son serios cuando la situación lo requiere.

-muchos han estado pidiendo a Grayfia y a kuroka, lamentablemente en este fic no van a ser parte del harem, a mi también me gusta mucho Grayfia pero tal vez escriba un fic separado con Naruto y ella como pareja, kuroka definitivamente es un no, como dije este va a hacer un santuario para personajes que casi no se ven. Creo...

-estoy interesado en escribir un fic junto con otra persona o personas, tal vez podamos crear algo mucho mejor si trabajamos juntos! Si alguien esta interesado por favor coméntenlo o manden un pm.

-que yo sepa era Kurama quien reunía energía por Naruto, esto nunca me gusto para ser sincero.. Tal vez Kurama aparezca en el futuro, pero no va a estar sellado dentro de Naruto.

-Naruto es igual de fuerte que Sirchzer. Pero si Naruto usa su modo de los 6 caminos del chakra yang entonces tiene energía comprada a la de ophis, además le voy a dar el rinengan o rinegan (no me acuerdo), no el rine-sharingan de sasuke, pero va a despertar el rinegan en algún punto de la historia.

-sinceramente no creo que mi fic trate de terminar las conversaciones rápidamente. Por ejemplo compara mi fic con "los poseedores de la llama dorada" (muy buen fanfic se los recomiendo) de RiseX-209 y te vas a dar cuenta que los dos tenemos maneras diferentes de escribir. Creo..

Eso fue todos gracias por leer y dejar comentarios!

Saludos..


	6. El regreso del mas idiota

Que lo disfruten...

En el inframundo el tiempo difiere mucho comparado con tierra, por ejemplo los bebés nacen meses antes que en la tierra, también existen registros de humanos viviendo mucho mas tiempo en el inframundo que en la tierra. Es por eso que mientras Naruto, Rias y Grayfia tenían un reunión a muy altas horas de la noche, la familia Gremory apenas estaba cenando.

"Pareces bastante estresado Sirchzer, deberías tomar un descanso" Lord Gremory era exactamente a su hijo mayor, el simplemente tenía el cabello mas corto y su barba cubría toda su cara, Lord Gremory miraba un poco preocupado a su hijo.

"Así es Sirchzer, creo que deberías tomar a Milicas y Grayfia e irse algunos días, a el mundo humano tal vez o deberías de ir a alguna playa de por aqui" Venelana también miraba preocupada a Sirchzer.

Sirchzer tenía ojeras en los ojos, había estado trabajando toda la semana sin parar, desde el ataque de Kokabiel a Kouh las facciones habían decido reunirse para tal vez hacer una alianza definitiva. "Es por lo de la alianza, necesita estar todo perfecto para cuando yo y Serafall nos reunamos con los demás líderes"

Después del ataque de Kokabiel a Kouh las tres facciones habían decidido reunirse por fin para pactar una alianza, no una tregua como la que había en este momento, donde podía estallar otra gran guerra por cosas bastante pequeñas, si no una verdadera alianza.

"Además.." Sirchzer trago saliva ruidosamente y sus ojos se pusieron oscuros.

Lord y Lady Gremory lo miraron un poco nerviosos, Sirchzer era una bola de energía, había muy pocas cosas que lo podían poner de mal modo.

"Este no lo dije en el parlamento cuando estaba dando el completo reporte de lo que paso en Kuoh, pero.. Rias me contó que durante la batalla entre Naruto y Kokabiel, Naruto susurro y estas fueron sus palabras exactas "bendición de ophis!" Mientras escupía un globo de sangre, Kokabiel se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte y un símbolo apareció en el, un símbolo de una serpiente devorándose a si misma.."

Lord Gremory se llevo su mano a su barba y comenzó a sobarla, mientras que Venelana suspiraba.

"Esto es bastante preocupante, pero por que ese dragón le daría su bendición a alguien como Kokabiel? Ese dragón odia todo lo que no sea el oblivion" Lord Gremory trataba de descifrar el misterio, el y Venelana habían tenido un encuentro con ophis en un campo de batalla de la gran guerra, Lord Gremory aun recuerda el terror que sintió solo de ver a ophis de lejos.

"Que bueno que sabemos que todo acabo bien para nosotros o ahora mismo estuviera muy preocupada por Rias y Naruto" Venelana no podía creer que Naruto apareciera de la nada para salvar a su bebé. 'Je tal vez los dos tengan una conexión especial! Ojalá Naruto y Rias puedan llevarse bien, así ella no se tendría que casar con ese horrible sujeto Phoenix'

"También está lo del matrimonio de Rias.." Sirchzer hablo peligrosamente bajo mientras veía a sus padres.

El patriarca y la matriarca Gremory agacharon su cabeza en vergüenza, quien iba a pensar que los normalmente Tsunderes pero buenas personas de los Phoenix tendrían a un hijo como Riser.

La familia Phoenix se caracteriza por ser bastante orgullosa pero también eran personas de buen corazón. Lord y Lady Phoenix eran apodados el matrimonio Tsun Tsun por que los dos eran Tsunderes como la mayoría de su pilar.

"Prrt.." Lord y Lady Gremory se llevaron la mano a la boca para contener una risa, las bodas de los Phoenix tienen un montón de "no es como si quiera casarme contigo ni nada hmmp!" O "deberías de estar a agradecido de que yo me case contigo!" Siempre dicen lo mismo mientras sus rostros son un mar de llamas.

"Jajaja!" Lord Gremory no pudo mas y estalló en una carcajada mientras recordaba a Lord Phoenix dandole un pastel a su hija Ravel que el mismo había echo "jeez! No cocine esto especialmente para ti ni nada!" Lord Phoenix le decía a Ravel, "deberías de estar agradecido de que yo me coma esto! Baka tou-chan!" La escena sucedió frente a todos en el parlamento, todos estaban riéndose mientras que los Phoenix estaban gritándose.

Justo cuando Sirchzer le iba a preguntar que es lo que se le había metido a los dos un símbolo del clan Gremory apareció en el suelo, de el dos figuras aparecieron una era su esposa Graifya y el otro una persona a la que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

"Naruto.." Los tres dijeron al mismo tiempo, era imposible no reconocerlo, ahí estaba en toda su gloria color naranja, nadie mas tendría un amor por tal color tan llamativo, además su pelo rubio y sus tres bigotes en las mejillas lo hacían un rostro inolvidable. Los tres también pudieron ver a una Grayfia limpiándose los ojos de lagrimas recientes.

"Sirchzer!" Naruto grito corriendo hacia su compañero de bromas de la infancia.

"Naruto!" Sirchzer corrió hacia su compañero de bromas de la infancia.

Los dos tenían sus rostros arrugados y con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, la mano de Naruto tomo la de Sirchzer y comenzaron a saltar. 'que carajos le paso!' Sirchzer se dio cuenta que le faltaba un brazo, parece que se les olvido omitir este detalle en los reportes. Si hubieran sabido que a Naruto le hacia falta un brazo hubieran mandando el doble de equipos tras de el.

Venelana lo tackleo por un lado abrazándolo contra ella con todas sus fuerzas, Naruto hizo lo mismo. "Baachan" Los ojos de Venelana se comenzaron a poner llorosos cuando escucho como la llamaba. Venelana aun recuerda cuando Sirchzer lo trajo a la mansión, Naruto estaba lleno de raspaduras por todo su cuerpo, tenía su playera sucia y con hoyos, además sus bermudas estaban rotas, Venelana aun recuerda esa carita llena de mugre con una sonrisa a la que le hacia falta un diente, una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro cuando Naruto vio a Venelana "coco-bachaan!" Le dijo mientras la señalaba, Venelana recuerda que se llevó la mano a su cabello color café mientras también le daba una pequeña sonrisa al pequeño frente a ella.

Venelana tomo las mejillas de Naruto con ambas manos pasando su dedo pulgar por uno de sus bigotes como lo hizo la primera vez que lo vio. "Te extrañe Naruto, por que te fuiste lejos"

La sonrisa de Naruto se volvió más pequeña, se llevo su única mano a su sombrero, oscureciendo sus ojo. "Y-yo a-ah me" Naruto balbució algunas palabras, pero se detuvo cuando Venelana lo puso su mano en su boca mientras negaba con su cabeza.

"No importa" Venelana lo volvió abrazar.

Naruto sintió una mano en su hombro, al darse la vuelta Lord Gremory tenía su mano en su hombro apretándolo, Naruto le sonrió al hombre que lo había apoyado muchas veces durante su infancia, Lord Gremory lo había vestido y le había dado comida caliente durante la mayor parte de su infancia, Naruto tenía un estomago que necesitaba mucha comida, Lord Gremory lloraba lagrimas de cocodrilo cada vez que el, Sirchzer y Naruto iban a un puesto de Ramen, lloraba mientras se disculpaba con su billetera.

Groww*

El estomago de Naruto rugió.

Venelana lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la mesa, Naruto se dejo guiar, los otros dos Gremory también tomaron asiento.

"Podrían traer algo para comer" Sirchzer les dijo a los sirvientes de la casa, pero ninguno respondió, sus ojos seguían cada paso del devil legendario que había llegado con la jefa maid de la mansión, Sirchzer levantó una ceja.

Grayfia aplaudió fuertemente llamando la atención de todos. "Les dieron una orden" con una voz fría les hablo, inmediatamente todos se pusieron en acción, pero sus ojos jamás dejaron a Naruto.

Después de que los sirvientes los dejaran Naruto miro a los tres Gremory con severidad, los tres se sorprendieron a al ver la mirada de Naruto, se suponía que este sería un re encuentro divertido.

"Encontré a Rias-chan en un puesto de Ramen hace unas horas, antes de que Grayfia me trajera de regreso aquí" Naruto dijo con una voz seria.

Los tres estaban un poco en shock, casualmente Rias lo encontró en un puesto de Ramen, eso era increíble, Lord y Lady Gremory compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa, tal vez todavía había oportunidad de que Naruto pronto se convertiría en Naruto Gremory, Sirchzer le lanzó una mirada discreta a Grayfia, ella cerró los ojos al ver a su marido, Sirchzer se podía imaginar la situación en la que Grayfia encontró a su linda hermanita y a Naruto.

"Nos llevamos tan bien que ella mi invito a su departamento" las sonrisas de Lord y Lady Gremory solo se hicieron más largas.

"Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando Rias salió en un atuendo bastante revelador deciendome que me deseaba" las caras de los Gremory se arrugaron un poco, pero ellos tenían la completa confianza en que Naruto tomaría la responsabilidad.

"Solo para que Rias rompiera completamente en llanto aterrada de lo que estaba apunto de pasar, pero ella no estaba aterrada de su primera vez, no, ella estaba aterrada de su matrimonio "arreglado" que tiene con Riser, tan aterrada esta, que estaba a punto de entregarse a un completo desconocido, solo para darle asco a Riser y tratar de romper su matrimonio" Naruto hablo fulminándolos con la mirada a los tres.

"Naru-" Sirchzer trato de explicarle, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto levantó su mano indicándole que se detuviera.

"Imagínate Sirchzer, que Rias-chan no me hubiera encontrado a mi, pero a un completo extraño, tal vez un hombre mayor y depravado que pudo aprovecharse de Rias, con el estado en el que estaba Rias pudo hacerlo sin mucha dificultad" Naruto no le quito la mirada de a Sirchzer. "Imagínate a Rias en la cama con un hombre, en su cara una sonrisa enferma, como las que suelen dibujar en los hentai, mientras que Rias solo podía esperar hasta que todo terminara, tal vez incluso llorando en todo el proceso, tal vez el sacrificio que hizo Rias fuera en vano al final, Riser pudo no importarle y casarse con ella de todos modos"

Sirchzer apretó sus manos con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar, solo de imaginarse esa escena le daban ganas de vomitar, al mismo tiempo que quería salir y matar a cada hombre que le hablo a Rias en todo el día.

Venelana tenía ambas manos en la boca, ni siquiera parpadeaba viendo a Naruto y su mente no dejaba de imaginarse la escena que acaba de describir Naruto.

"Naruto! Tienes que entender lo hicimos para tratar de salvar nuestra raza! Cada día hay menos devils puros!" Lord Gremory grito un poco agitado, tratando que su mente olvidara la horrible escena que Naruto había descrito.

Naruto lo volteo a ver. "Hmm... ya veo, entonces que suerte tuvo Rias, imagínate que al final hubiera logrado su propósito y acostarse conmigo" la personalidad de Naruto dio un giro, ya no era el bufón de la corte, ahora mismo parecía un emperador con la voz y la autoridad de uno. "Cuales fueron las palabras del viejo Lucifer que me dijo hace tantos años. "Un devil mugroso y sangre sucia como tu no debería no debería de estar aquí, tu sola presencia me enferma, si alguna vez tienes un hijo lo voy a matar en el instante en el que nazca mientras que si tienes una hija la voy a convertir en una maquina para que complazca a sus mejores" el viejo Lucifer estaría orgulloso de la palabras que acaban de salir de tu boca Lord Gremory. Que hubieran echo con mi hijo si Rias hubiera quedado embarazada, también harían lo mismo que el viejo Lucifer dijo que le haría a mis hijos, solo por que Rias tuvo el hijo de un devil clase baja y sangre sucia como yo?"

Lord Gremory abrió y cerró la boca intentando hablar, quería refutar las palabras de Naruto, el nunca le haría algo como eso a su nieto hijo de Naruto y Rias, el metería las manos al fuego con una sonrisa si significaba que su nietos vivieran felices.

Sirchzer simplemente miro hacia el suelo.

Grayfia aparto la mirada, su mirada la llevo a la ventana más cercana donde se podía ver reflejada, pero no era ella, era su antiguo yo que seguía a la vieja facción como un androide sin cerebro, ahí estaba su vieja yo riéndose de ella a carcajadas, Grayfia quería ir y destruir ese espejo pero se contuvo.

"Nosotros no haríamos algo así Naruto! No digas eso jamás! Yo los amaría! Con el mismo amor que te tengo a ti!" Venelana se levanto de su mesa, respirando agitadamente.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rastro de Naruto. "Exacto!" Los cuatro se sorprende dieron al escuchar a Naruto volver a su yo normal. "Donde esta mi baachan que le escupió en la cara al viejo Levithan defendiendo me a mi y a todos los devils como yo"

Venelana abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.

"Donde esta mi jiji que junto con los otros Lords, se rompían la espalda pensando en cómo protegerme a mi de la vieja faccion" Naruto volteo a mirar a Lord Gremory.

Lord Gremory también abrió los ojos al escuchar al rubio.

"Matrimonios arreglados? Devils puros? Que sigue después esclavizar a todos los que no sean miembros de un pilar y luego un exterminio?" Naruto dijo.

Parecía que toda la mansión se quedo en silencio por un momento, todos los sirvientes pudieron escuchar a Naruto, todos ellos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar al legendario héroe devil.

"Hee, tienes razón! Voy a ir en este momento a romper el matrimonio de Rias con Riser!" Lord Gremory se levanto de la silla con un nuevo vigor.

"Imposible, dejarías como idiotas a los a jiji y baachan tsun tsun." Toda la mansión se cayó al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

Eso era muy cierto, si los Gremory rompían el matrimonio con los Phoenix así de la nada, todos comenzarían a murmurar cosas como "los Phoenix no son dignos" y demás, seria una acción bastante tonta.

"Idiota! Entonces para que todo ese discurso!" Sirchzer le apunto con el dedo.

"Jajaja, no te preocupes de Rias-chan me encargo yo!" Naruto les aseguro con una risa.

Lord y Lady Gremory volvieron a compartir una mirada con una sonrisa, las palabras de Naruto sonaban como las de un marido protegiendo a su esposa, Venelana aplaudió con deleite, en unos años tendría nuevos nietos con bigotes en sus mejillas a los que mimar.

Por alguna razón Venelana volteo a ver a Naruto, pero esta vez había algo que no cuadraba, Venelana parpadeo varias veces y luego se tallo los ojos con fuerza, pero la ilusión seguía ahí, a Naruto le hacia falta un brazo, en ese momento Venelana se dio cuenta que no era ninguna ilusión, Venelana grito en horror con todas sus fuerzas..

XXXX

Naruto caminaba por un paisaje tan familiar que solía tomar cuando era niño después de salir de la mansión Gremory, los Gremory pensaban que se dirigía de nuevo al orfanato para dormir, incontables veces Venelana quería que se quedara en la mansión, tal vez incluso emplearlo en la mansión, de esa manera ella podría cuidarlo mas de cerca, además de darle ropa y de siempre asegurarse que tuviera comida caliente en su estómago, pero Naruto siempre se negó, argumentando que no quería ser para ellos mas una carga de lo que ya era.

Pero eso era una mentira, la verdad es que Naruto hubiera aceptado su oferta, pero si hubiera aceptado, Naruto ya no hubiera podido dormir en la caliente y reconfortante cama de Serafall.

Naruto caminaba por el mismo camino que solía tomar cuando era niño y cuando se dirigía hacia la mansión Sitri, todo estaba tan diferente, pero al mismo tiempo había cosas que Naruto reconocía, como el enorme árbol podrido que seguía igual, cuenta la historia que ahí lloro Belzebuu luego de una derrota sufrida a manos de los Ángeles, las mansiones se habían reconstruido hacia más modernos edificios, todavía había algunas mansiones que no se habían molestado en cambiar.

Naruto por fin llego a su destino. La mansión Sitri, esta era una de esas mansiones que seguía igual, lo único diferente es que se podía ver un enorme hospital que se veía a la distancia detrás de la vieja mansión estío victoriana.

"Un vistazo no hará daño" Naruto se dijo a si mismo mientras que trepaba los muros que protegían la mansión. Se acercó a hurtadillas como lo solía hacer hasta cierta ventana, cuando llego procedió a escalar hasta esa ventana.

Dentro de la habitación dormía plácidamente cierta chica mágica, por su ventana se veía un sombrero naranja, después unos ojos azules, que miraban dentro del cuarto de izquierda a derecha.

"Donde esta su mm-marido" la palabra le dejaba mal sabor de boca. "Habrá ido al baño?" Naruto espero durante veinte minutos en el mismo lugar, sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a molestarle por estar cargando con el por tanto. "Aaarh! No importa si viene alguien simplemente me sustituyó con algo" el jutsu de sustitución era algo bastante bueno, Naruto lo había logrado adaptar como pasara que funcionara con magia.

Naruto abrió lentamente la ventana y se metió dentro, se dirigió hacia la cama, miraba nerviosamente la puerta pensando que en cualquier momento alguien podría entrar.

Naruto miro la cara dormida de Serafall, una sonrisa aprecio en un rostro al igual que algunas lagrimas que rápidamente limpio, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la mejilla de Serafall.

Munya* munya*

Serafall soltó mientras seguía dormida, la sonrisa de Naruto no hizo más que agrandarse mas y finamente no pudo resistir mas, con una ultima mirada a la puerta, Naruto comenzó a meterse en la cama, levantando las sabanas lentamente, Naruto procedió a taparse con las sabanas, luego miro el rostro de Serafall otra vez, un minuto más tarde la envolvió con su único brazo, Serafall se acercó más inconscientemente, los ojos de Naruto se comenzaron a hacer mas pesados, hasta que no los pudo mantener abiertos mas tiempo y la tierra de los sueños lo reclamo, Naruto tuvo la mejor noche de sueño en trescientos años, lo mismo para Serafall su mente la dejo soñar cuando olió a bosques, zorros y Ramen.

XXXX

La conciencia de Serafall regresaba lentamente, ella sabia que se tenía que levantar, pero no quería hacerlo, estaba tan cálido que simplemente ella quería seguir ahí, hacia muchos años que no dormía así de bien. 'Cinco minutos mas'

Serafall procedió acurrucarse mas en su enorme almohada que era dura y cálida, que también la levantaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, casi como si estuviera respirando por si misma, también olía a bosques, zorros y Ramen. Que almohada tan extrañamente familiar' Serafall se puso algo triste por que esta almohada era extrañamente parecida a Naruto, pero eso era imposible Naruto pensaba que ella estaba casada, siendo el como es jamás se metería en la cama de una mujer "casada".

Serafall entre abrió uno de sus ojos para luego cerrarlo y acurrucase todavía más. 'Ya veo un sueño eh' su ojo había visto a Naruto, era inconfundible, pelo rubio y además los mimos bigotes que tiene en sus mejillas. Serafall no sabe cuanto tiempo paso así, entre despierta y dormida al mismo tiempo, ella no se quería levantar, quería que este sueño durara para siempre, que la mano que la tenía envuelta desde su cadera se quedara ahí, mientras que ella se acurrucaba mas y mas hasta fundirse con este Naruto de sueño.

KNOCK KNOCK*

"Serafall! Levántate ya! Ya es bastante tarde! El desayuno esta echo!" La voz enojada de su madre regreso a Serafall completamente a la realidad.

Serafall abrió ambos ojos de golpe, solo para ver la cara de Naruto, el seguía ahí, esto no era un sueño, Serafall se levanto y se sentó en el estomago de Naruto, su pequeñas manos comenzaron a recorrer su enorme pecho, Serafall miro frenética hacia su izquierda.

"No está" Serafall dijo, su brazo izquierdo le faltaba, justo como su hermanita había dicho, Serafall paso sus dedos lentamente por los bigotes de sus mejillas. Naruto comenzó a ronronear.

Serafall se llevo ambas manos a la boca, Naruto siempre hacia eso cuando estaba dormido y alguien acariciaba sus bigotes.

Los ojos de Serafall se pusieron rojos mientras lagrimas calientes salían de sus ojos.

Enojo, quien se creía este tipo para salir y entrar en su vida como le plazca.

Alegría, por fin estaba aquí, Serafall podía verlo y sentirlo, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente, al mirar a Serafall su rostro formo una sonrisa.

Serafall sollozo fuertemente cuando vio esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que era como ver a el sol. Todo el tumulto en la cabeza de Serafall hizo que inconsciente activará su verdadera forma.

Los ya de por sí grandes pechos de Serafall se hicieron más grandes, sus caderas se comenzaron a ensanchar al igual que sus muslos, Serafall también comenzó a crecer mas, las ropa que uso para dormir no resistió mas y se rompió, dejándola como vino al mundo, pero en este momento a ella le podía importar menos.

(Yo creo que la verdadera forma de Serafall luciria como Albedo de overlord, solo que en este caso tiene un par de coletas en el pelo)

Serafall tomo a Naruto por la boca y lo levanto sin ningún esfuerzo, para después azotarlo contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto abrió sus ojos de dolor.

"Trescientos años! Imbecil! Trescientos años! Me dejaste sola! Quien te crees para venir y dormir conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado!" Con cada palabra Serafall lo azotaba mas fuerte contra la pared.

"Después de la guerra estaba lista para confesarme! Gritarte que te amo! Pero te fuiste! Te fuiste! Te fuiste! Te fuiste! Me dejaste sola! Llorando en la noche! Gritando tu nombre! Pidiéndote que regresaras!" La pared por fin se rompió, pero Serafall seguía zangoloteándolo.

"Naruto..." Serafall por fin se detuvo. "Por que me dejaste" Serafall se sentó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que la puerta del cuarto de Serafall se había abierto, parados ahí estaban Lord y Lady Sitri, junto con Sona. Los tres miraban la escena sin saber que hacer, ninguno se quería acercar a una iracunda Serafall. Al sentir el aura de Serafall los tres corrieron hacia su cuarto pensando que alguien la estaba atacando.

Naruto la levanto del suelo y la abrazo, Serafall luchaba en vano para salir de su abrazo, con cada intento el rubio solo la apretaba mas, finalmente Serafall se rindió y también lo abrazo, enterrando sus uñas en su carne y rasguñándolo con fuerza.

"P-perdón.. Yo y-también t-y-te amo, pero pensaba que ibas a estar mejor sin mi.. Que yo solo me pondría en tu camino para ser feliz.. Pensaba que tu padres no nos dejarían estar juntos.. Que tu tendrías que escoger entre ellos o yo.. Yo.. Yo.. Cometí un error.. No debí haberme alejado de ti.. Debí quedarme y luchar por ti.." Naruto levanto la cara de Serafall y la miro a los ojos. "Pero ya no! No me interesa nada! Tu eres mía y de nadie mas!" Los ojos de Naruto brillaban de determinación y lujuria. Naruto estrello sus labios contra los de Serafall, Serafall regreso el beso con todas sus fuerzas, el mal aliento que tenían de acabarse de despertar solo lo hacía mejor.

Lady Sitri tenía un incendio en sus ojos, mientras que se imaginaba a sus futuros nietos con bigotes en las mejillas.

Lord Sitri están llorando ruidosamente. "No es justo!" El siempre lloraba al ver comedias románticas.

Sona tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus anteojos brillaban con la luz del sol, las posesivas ultimas palabras de Naruto hicieron que el corazón de Sona latiera con fuerza, Sona no pudo evitar imaginarse estar en el lugar de su hermana..

XXXX

"Issei! Ahora es tu oportunidad!" Grito Akeno mientras que desaparecía.

[La reina de Rias-sama a sido retirada] la fría voz de Grayfia anunció.

"Uhoooo!" El malherido y sangrante Issei rugió mientras corría hacia Riser con todas sus fuerzas.

"Jajajaja! Es imposible que un devil de clase baja como tu me pueda ganar!" Riser se bufo de Issei.

Issei abrió su mano, sus dedos comenzaron a brillar color rojo, en las yemas de sus dedos aparecieron los kanjis de tierra, fuego, aire, agua y trueno.

"Goygō fuin!" (Sello de los cinco elementos!) Issei impacto sus dedos contra el estomago de Riser.

Riser sintió el dolor mas horrible que jamás había sentido, trato de levantarse pero no podía.

Rias apareció frente a el y puso su mano en la frente de Riser. "Se acabó el juego! Tu pierdes Riser!" Rias activo un circulo mágico con poder de la destrucción y Riser simplemente desapareció en un ruidoso PHUDDN*

[Riser-sama a sido retirado, la ganadora del rating game es Rias-sama] la fría voz de Grayfia anunció.

XXXXXX

eso fue este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado..

En el próximo capítulo entraremos en detalles sobre el entrenamiento de Naruto hacia Issei y los demás, además Naruto va junto con Sona a el bosque de familiares por uno para si mismo! Que familiar me recomiendan para Naruto?, además Tsubaki por fin pasara tiempo con su héroe! Y Ravel lo conocerá también, mientras que sus padres le revelan cierto contrato que hicieron con Naruto (esos Phoenix y sus contratos!)

Ok entonces Sona, Ravel y Lilith entran al harem!

Nota quiero aclarar que Ravel tendrá la misma edad que Rias Sona Akeno (18 creo) creo además que al ser mayor Ravel tendrá una apariencia como la de Claire Harvey.

Harem: Serafall, Gabriel, Elmhilde, Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Lilith, Sona, Ravel, Rossweise. (Quería un harem pequeño, ya no se pudo :,(

-Naruto no usa chakra, usa magia, simplemente adapto sus técnicas para usarlas con magia.

-no estoy seguro de koneko o kuroka, no creo que estén en el harem, ophis es un no, ya que Lilith va estar en vez de ella.

-además me estoy pensando eso de kurama y yasaka..


	7. La Reyna del mas idiota

Que lo disfruten...

Rías y su dignidad caminaban hacia un lugar apartado cerca de las montañas para poder entrenar sin interferencias. Tenían una semana antes del rating game contra Riser, donde se decidiría si Rias se casaba con el o no, el juego era bastante importante para Rias.

Rias arrugo un poco la cara pensando en lo que paso con Naruto ayer, 'si tan solo oneesama no nos hubiera interrumpido, Naruto podría haberme ayudado' pensó Rias, ayer Rias sintió un poco de instinto asesino, además de que también habían activado magia de teletraspotacion, pero a Rias no le importaba nada en ese momento, estaba demasiado triste como para hacer algo, en el mejor de los casos Graifya trajo de regreso a Naruto al inframundo, en el peor de los casos Naruto y Grayfia habían luchado y su oneesama estaba muerta en algún lugar, Rias sabia que Grayfia era muy fuerte, su título de la Reyna mas fuerte del inframundo lo deja muy claro, pero Naruto era mas fuerte, no había duda, su oneesama había sido derrotada dos veces por Serafall, una vez durante la guerra civil devil, en un enfrentamiento de dos contra dos y otra vez cuando su oneesama desafío a Serafall por el título de Leviathan, no había duda de que Naruto era igual de fuerte que los Maou regentes.

Akeno sintió que algo andaba mal cuando vio la cara arrugada de Rias, puso una mano sobre su hombro, Rias dio un pequeño saltito al sentir la mano sobre su hombro, pero se dio cuenta de que era su Reyna, Rias cerró sus ojos y acerco su mejilla a la mano que estaba en su hombro mientras que las dos seguían caminando.

Akeno sintió bastante enojo y simpatía por Rias, ella no se podía imaginar por lo que estaba pasando su rey, forzarte a casarte con un insecto de hombre, Akeno apretó sus dientes recordando la sonrisa asquerosa de la cara de Riser, era exactamente igual a la de esas personas todos esos años atrás.

"No te preocupes Bouchou! Derrotaremos a Esa gallina y tu no tendrás que casarte con el!" Issei que caminaba alegremente un poco adelante del grupo, se dio la vuelta y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca. "Incluso si tengo que perder mis brazos y piernas no dejare que te cases con el!" Issei tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de diez mil watts.

Akeno y Rias abrieron sus ojos como platos cuando vieron la silueta de Naruto detrás de Issei con la misma sonrisa, como si fuera alguna clase de Stand.

Rias sintió que algo apretaba su mano, cuando volteo era Asia quien apretaba su mano fuertemente. "Y-yo no soy muy buena, p-p-pero daré lo mejor de mi!" Asia también le regalo una sonrisa.

Kiba y Xenovia que habían estado hablando de espadas también le sonrieron, levantando sus pulgares al mismo tiempo.

Koneko le dio una muy rara pequeña sonrisa.

Rias se tuvo que limpiar una lagrima que caía de su ojo al ver a su familia, tal vez y solo tal vez había un chance que ganaran el rating game.

"Ara, ara" Akeno tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara, 'estos insectos, son insectos muy lindos y protectores' el corazón de Akeno se calentó un poco al ver la escena frente a ella.

"Esas fueron una muy buenas palabras!" Todos voltearon en shock al escuchar esa voz. "Ustedes son una muy buena familia! Si permanecen unidos no habrá nada que no puedan enfrentar!"

Naruto estaba caminando casualmente a un lado de Akeno.

"N-Naruto!" Rias grito

Akeno estaba hipnotizada, con su cabeza hasta arriba viendo a el enorme rubio caminando casualmente junto a ella.

"Naruto-sama!/niisama!" Los demás gritaron al mismo tiempo. Kiba por que había escuchado quien era realmente Naruto, Xenovia era lo mismo, después de escuchar todo lo que había echo durante la guerra civil devil. Asia que al principio no tenía ni idea que clase de personaje se había encontrado en el aeropuerto, pero luego de escuchar la historia de Naruto, Asia tenía un pequeño conflicto, debería seguir llamándolo niisan o debería llamarlo sama, 'pero el me dijo que era mi hermano mayor verdad!?' Fue lo que pensó Asia, así que solo grito niisama!. Issei no le importaban mucho todos esos títulos que se había ganado en una guerra, el era y seguirá siendo el mejor escritor de porno de todos los tiempos.

"Hola!" Naruto los saludo con su mano.

"Que haces aquí Naruto!" Rias volvió a gritar, no que no quería que el no estuviera aquí, derecho su presencia de alguna manera era tranquilizaba, así que lo pregunto genuinamente curiosa.

"Hmm, vengo a ayudarlos claro" Naruto dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla "Te lo prometí verdad, que te iba a ayudar incluso si perdía mi ultimo brazo!"

Rias tenía todo su Rostro sonrojado al escuchar esas palabras.

Akeno arrugo el suyo un poco, cuando fue que los dos se volvieron a encontrar y Naruto le había prometido eso a Rias. El rostro de Akeno se volvió a poner inexpresivo al sentir como la mano de Naruto acariciaba su pelo, su larga cola de caballo para ser exactos.

"Aún estoy impresionado por lo hermosa que eres!" Naruto la miraba intensamente a los ojos, Akeno simplemente se quedo ahí sin saber que decir o que expresión poner. "La primera vez que te vi, lo primero que pensé fue "Yamato Nadeshiko!" El epitome de la belleza, creo que no hay mejor manera de describirte" Akeno le recordaba mucho a cierta princesa Hyuga.

Akeno trago saliva, por fin una sonrisa adorno su rostro. "Ara, ara Naruto-sama, m-me vas a hacer sonrojar" 'ahhrgg! Que tonta di algo mas!' Akeno se dio una bofetada mental, su héroe el único no insecto del mundo le había llamado hermosa y Akeno solo podía decir eso.

Naruto dejo de acariciar a Akeno y puso un rostro serio, los demás lo miraron expectantes. "Ahora quiero ser claros con ustedes, los voy a entrenar con lo mejor de mi habilidad"

todos sonrieron al escuchar esto, seguramente ser entrenados por una leyenda les aseguraría la victoria en el rating game.

"Pero" todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar el pero.

"Solamente tenemos una semana" Naruto dijo.

"Pero eso esta bien! Estoy seguro que con tu ayuda ganaremos sin sudar!" Issei contesto con una sonrisa.

"Error" la sonrisa de Issei desapareció de su rostro. "Incluso si yo los entrenará durante todo el mes, ustedes no tienen absolutamente ninguna chance de derrotar a Riser" Naruto hablo bastante serio, no estaba bromeando.

Rias se desespero en ese momento, su respiración se comenzó a hacer mas pesada, sentía que estaba caminando en las nubes, un devil nivel Maou le había confirmado que haga lo que haga no podía escapar de las garras de ese animal llamado Riser.

"Pero!-" Issei iba intentar refutar a el rubio, pero Naruto levantó su mano pidiendo que se detenga.

"Escucha Issei, los Phoenix son oponentes muy problemáticos, bordando la frontera de invencibles, este Riser es un hombre presumido verdad?" Naruto le pregunto a Issei.

Issei solo asintió.

"Bueno Issei, Riser lo creas o no tiene toda la razón al sentirse invencible, por que literalmente lo es" Naruto miro a cada uno de ellos, todos tenían expresiones de derrota en sus rostros, Naruto continuo. "Si aplastas a un Phoenix, simplemente se volverá a regenerar, si le cortar una extremidad, simplemente la va a regenerar, si lo decapitas, simplemente le volverá a salir una cabeza nueva"

Issei abrió sus ojos en shock, tan fuerte era el oponente al que iban a enfrentar.

"Solo hay dos maneras de derrotar a un Phoenix" Naruto dijo, volviendo a captar la atención de todos, sus caras volvían a tener esperanzas. "La primera es que rompas su voluntad para seguir peleando, literalmente tendrás que matarlo una y otra y otra vez o tendrás que hacerlo sentir un dolor insoportable. La segunda es que lo destruyas a un nivel molecular. Ninguno de ustedes puede hacer lo primero o lo segundo"

Era cierto ninguno de ellos podría hacer algo así.

"Por ejemplo mi Rasenshiruken puede hacer lo segundo en un Phoenix, Serafall simplemente puede congelarlo con una precisión que incluso sus átomos quedarían congelados, Sirchezer y Ajuka podrían también hacer lo segundo sin ningún problema, Ajuka podría decaparecerlo literalmente, mientras que Sirchezer podría destruirlo por completo, Falbium podría jugar con su mente para que incluso se comiera sus propias eses, ninguno de ustedes puede hacer nada de lo anterior"

Ahora sólo había desesperación en los corazones de todos, de verdad Riser era así de invencible.

"Ni siquiera tu Rias, que tu poderes son los peores enemigos de los Phoenix puede hacer algo así, aun te faltan algunos años para que tu poderes crezcan para rivalizar con tu mama y tu hermano" Naruto volteo a ver a Rias, que estaba ya tratando de contener algunos sollozos.

"Pero" todos lo volvieron a ver.

"Existe una tercera forma de vencerlo" Naruto les mostró su única mano, sus dedos comenzaron a brillar naranja y los Kanji de los cuatro elementos y el de trueno parecieron en sus yemas.

Akeno se excito al ver el Kanji de trueno en uno de sus dedos. 'Será un ataque como Gian (falsa oscuridad) que hizo hace tantos años!"

"Issei ven aquí" Issei obedeció, pero no pudo ni dar un paso, por que sintió un dolor horrible en el estomago, sus ojos se percataron de que estaba literalmente volando hacia arriba y su playera había desaparecido. Issei comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire al tocar el suelo, en su estómago se comenzaron a formar símbolos extraños alrededor de los kanjis elementales.

"Issei trata de activar tu sacred gear" le dijo Naruto mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Issei hizo lo que Naruto le pidió, pero nada, no importaba que tanto se imaginaba pechos, simplemente no podía hacerlo "no puedo! Ni siquiera siento a Ddraig!"

Los otros lo miraban en shock al escuchar a Issei.

"Exacto" todos regresaron a ver a Naruto. "Esto es un Fuin" todos miraban los dedos de Naruto "se llama Gogyō Fuin o sello de los cinco elementos, sirve para sellar la energía mágica de tu oponente, claro alguien como Sirchezer podría romperlo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero alguien como Riser.."

La tímida voz de koneko se escucho detrás de Kiba y Xenovia. "Sellar.. Poderes de Riser.."

"Exacto koneko-chan!" Koneko se sonrojo un poco mientras se escondía detrás de Xenovia, ella aun le tenía un poco de miedo por lo que había sucedido en el parque.

"Durante los próximos días ustedes no harán otra cosa mas que intentar aprender este sello.. Entendieron!"

"Hai!" Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.. Tal vez había esperanzas después de todo.

XXXX- un día antes del Rating Game entre Rias y Riser.

En la mansión Sitri sentadas alrededor del enorme comedor, estaban Lord y Lady Sitri, Serafall, Sona y Tsubaki.

"Entonces Serafall" Serafall volteo a ver a su madre. "Tu y Naruto se han puesto a trabajar, tal vez no lo parezca pero yo y tu padre estamos bastantes desesperados por tener a nuestros nietos en nuestros brazos" Lady Sitri hablo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

Sona y Tsubaki que habían estado bebiendo un tarro de cerveza, cortesía de Lord Sitri por alcanzar la mayoría de edad la escupieron al mismo tiempo.

"Esta bien chicas" Lord Sitri comenzó a darles palmaditas en la espalda por que las dos comenzaron a toser violentamente. "es un poco fuerte, con el tiempo se acostumbraran"

Serafall suspiro. "Yo e estado ocupada con el parlamento y Naruto esta entrenando a Rias y su dignidad"

Sona y Tsubaki que se habían recuperado y volvieron a intentar el tarro de cerveza lo volvieron a escupir al escuchar las palabras de Serafall.

"Con el tiempo chicas, esto lleva algo de tiempo" Lord Sitri les volvió a dar palmaditas en la espalda.

"Nar.. Cough* Naruto.. Cough* cough* esta entrenando a Rias?!" Sona pregunto con un poco de dificultad.

"Si~ Naru-tan~ esta jugando a hacer el héroe otra vez!" Serafall aplaudió felizmente. "Que romántico~ el héroe del cuento tratando de luchar contra el fénix que tiene atrapada a la princesa del castillo" los ojos de Serafall tenían fuego en ellos "pero tiene truco esta vez, el héroe podría destrozar a el fénix, pero el héroe no se puede mover, a si que tiene que enviar a otros héroes en su lugar pero ellos no tienen absolutamente ninguna oportunidad de ganar" ahora Serafall se limpiaba unas lagrimas falsas. "Mi pobre pobre Naru-tan! Que es lo que harás"

Sona frunció el ceño al escuchar a su hermana, ella también sabia que Rias y su dignidad no podrían derrotar a Riser, tal vez a la dignidad de Riser si, pero no a Riser, ella se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada, sus ojos también vieron a Tsubaki sus puños apretados debajo de la mesa, las dos creían que Riser era demasiado animal como para ser un esposo decente.

Un circulo de teletrasportacion color naranja apareció, este circulo no tenía el símbolo de algún pilar, en su lugar había símbolos de un circulo o mas parecido un espiral o un remolino.

Tsubaki comenzó a hiperventilarse, ese era el símbolo con el que se asociaba a cierto legendario devil, Naruto, Tsubaki y su grupo habían encontrado varias veces el mismo símbolo en casi todos los fuin que había en el inframundo, cuando preguntaron por que el símbolo, los ancianos contestaron que era el símbolo que Naruto usaba para identificarse a si mismo, era como una marca de agua o una firma, algo que decía que el estuvo ahí o era su trabajo.

Del circulo apareció Naruto, camino esta la mesa donde todos estaban sentados y tomo la silla junto a Serafall, al mismo tiempo su estómago gruño con fuerza.

Lady Sitri suspiro, Naruto siempre tenía hambre. "Berta, podrías traerle algo de comer a Naruto, por favor"

Una enorme anciana de pelo rosa y un físico musculoso vestida como mayordomo se acercó a Naruto, Berta era la jefe de todos los sirvientes en la mansión de los Sitri. Berta miraba intensamente a Naruto, Naruto estaba sudando frío mientras trataba de recordar que había echo mal, en ningún momento el rubio se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con la enorme anciana, simplemente seguía viendo derecho esperando a que se valla.

"Maestro Naruto.." Berta lo comenzó a oler, sus orificios nasales exhalaban e inhalaban dejando bastante humo al hacer la acción. "Trescientos años maestro Naruto.. Y tus modales no han cambiado en nada!" Berta saco fusca de caballo y comenzó a azotar, su única mano tenía el codo en la mesa, Naruto gritaba de dolor intentando usar su mano para cubrirse de la fusca. "Y que te e dicho de llevar ese ridículo gorro en la mesa! Quítatelo inmediatamente!" Naruto no tuvo que hacer nada, ya que Berta había mandado a volar el sombrero, con una precisión y rapidez Berta tomo el sombrero a medio aire. "Hmmp! Te lo devolveré después de que se valla maestro Naruto.. Por favor aguarde un momento por su comida maestro Naruto.." Berta mantenía la espada recta como flecha mientras se dirigía a la cocina por comida.

Todos soltaron el aire que habían estado sosteniendo al ver salir a Berta del comedor.

"P-pensaba que estabas entrenando a Rias y su dignidad Naruto-sama" Sona hablo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

"Llámame solo Naruto, los deje con un clon, tenía que venir hoy de todos modos" Naruto contesto sobándose donde había golpeado la fusca.

"Que les estas enseñando Naruto?" Lord Sitri preguntó sirviéndole un tarro de cerveza al rubio, el rubio le agradeció y dio un trago. Aunque Naruto no era una persona que bebía, debes en cuando no estaba mal.

"Les estoy enseñando ejercicios para que tengan mejor control sobre su magia, Ake-chan y Rias-chan desperdician demasiado poder mágico lanzando truenos sagrados y poder de la destrucción por todos lados a Kiba-kun y Xenovia-chan les estoy enseñando todo lo que se sobre espadas, ambos usan demasiados movimientos llamativos e inútiles, Asia-imouto tiene un impresionante control sobre magia yo la llamaría genio, así que a ella la aparte del grupo y le estoy enseñando algo especial, el estilo de pelea de Koneko-chan también tiene demasiados movimientos inútiles"

"Naru-tan~ es increíble!" Serafall dijo mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Naruto, este solo sonrió y pego su frente contra la cabeza de Serafall. "Pero eso no los va ayudar~"

"Ya se, sinceramente me rendí a las 24 horas al intentar enseñarles lo que originalmente pensaba" Naruto sonrió "el único que no se a rendido es Issei, el sigue intentándolo una y otra vez sus palabras exactas son, "tengo que lograrlo, tengo que proteger a todos mis amigos!"

"N-na-Naruto-sama!" Tsubaki grito su nombre nerviosa, se puso todavía más nerviosa cuando los ojos azules de Naruto se concentraron en ella. 'Kyaaa! Me esta viendo a mi!' Tsubaki se quedo viendo esos ojos azules durante varios segundos. Naruto levanto una ceja al ver que Tsubaki no parecía querer hablar.

Tsubaki entro en pánico y trato de formular su pregunta. "A-ua yo-ah yo quería saber que es lo que esta enseñando a Issei!" 'Moau mío que idiota soy!' Eso era lo que menos le importaba a Tsubaki en este momento. Tsubaki quería preguntarle sobre el, quería felicitarlo por su crear fuin y quería hacerle esa pregunta tan importante, su sueño que tenía desde que era una niña. 'Vamos Tsubaki solo dilo, dile que quieres unirte a su dignidad!'

"Hmm, sabes que Riser es un Phoenix verdad?" Preguntó Naruto.

Tsubaki asintió sin quitarle los ojos en ningún momento.

"Entonces sabes que es imposible que Rias o algún miembro de su dignidad pueda vencerlo" Tsubaki otra vez asintió, aun que a ella no le gustaba admitirlo Riser podía ir pavoneándose por ahí diciendo que era invencible.

"Entonces les estoy enseñando, no, mas bien les estaba enseñando un sello llamado Gogyō Fuin me-" Naruto no pudo terminar, por que Tsubaki se levanto de su silla y golpeo la mesa con ambas manos.

"El sello de cinco elementos! Es un sello que hace casi imposible tener un control sobre magia! La persona que tenga el sello no podrá tener un control apropiado sobre su magia!" Tsubaki grito, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Naruto parpadeo algunas veces, pero luego sonrío, Naruto levanto a Serafall, mucho para el horror de esta y la sentó de vuelta en su silla.

Naruto acerco su silla a Tsubaki mientras que activaba el Goiyo Fuin en sus dedos y le comenzaba a explicar más detalles sobre el sello. "Verás cada kanji tiene un elemento diferente y cada elemento tiene una función diferente-"

Serafall cruzo sus brazos y piernas mientras hacia un puchero, ella y Naruto deverían de estar en su habitación, acostados en su cama, no hablando sobre sellos en el comedor.

'Estoy soñando..' Fue lo que pensaba Tsubaki al escuchar atentamente todo lo que decía Naruto, Tsubaki siempre había fantaseado con que Naruto su héroe le daba lecciones de Fuin, ahora mismo Tsubaki se sentía como en el cielo.

"Naruto estoy segura de que te gustaría seguir hablando de tus sellos, pero tu Sona y Tsubaki se tienen que ir" Lady Sitri los interrumpió.

Naruto suspiro "aún no entiendo por qué insisten en que yo haga esto, digo si cuando tenía que hacerlo en su tiempo no lo hice, cual es el punto ahora.."

"Naru-tan! Me prometiste que conseguirías uno! Por favor.." Serafall puso sus ojos de cachorro.

Naruto suspiro de nuevo. "No entiendo por qué insisten en que consiga un familiar"

"Es para saber donde te metes Naruto!" Lord Sitri le grito, ya se lo había dicho cientos de veces.

Un familiar no sólo ayudaba a su maestro en ciertas tareas, también tenía una conexión espiritual con su maestro, un familiar podía saber donde se encontraba su maestro donde sea, amenos que pusieras algún tipo de barrera tu familiar podría localizarte donde sea. Serafall había decidió que Naruto necesitaba uno y que a menos que Naruto lo llamara, su familiar se quedaría todo el tiempo con Serafall, para que ella pudiera localizarlo donde fuera.

"Entonces Naruto-sa- Naruto vendrá con nosotras al bosque de los familiares por uno también?" Sona estaba un poco sorprendida, hoy podían ir de nuevo y tratar de conseguir un familiar, toda la dignidad de Sona tenía ya un familiar excepto por Tsubaki y ella.

"Así es Sona, haces lo que el diga exactamente" Lady Sitri se ajustó sus lentes.

"Hai, okaasama" Sona respondió un poco irritada, ella ya era una adulta.

"Naru-tan! Trata de conseguir uno de estos pequeños" en el hombro de Serafall apareció un pequeño dragón, igual al que Asia tenía, solo que el de Serafall era color morado. "De esa manera los dos podrán hacer amigos~" Serafall comenzó a rascar las orejas de su familiar.

XXXX -Bosque de los familiares.

Luego de haber saludado al maestro de los familiares, Naruto, Sona y Tsubaki entraron en el bosque.

Tsubaki nuevamente se sentía en el cielo, aquí estaba ella caminando junto a él héroe de toda su vida, Tsubaki tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y la mirada firmemente clavada en el suelo, ella no quería hacer nada que molestara al rubio.

"Tsubaki-chan, Sona-chan, que clase de familiares esperan encontrar" Naruto les pregunto.

Ambas sintieron como si algo hubiera apretado sus corazones al escuchar el cariño con el que el rubio decía sus nombres, también sus caras tenían un rubor intenso, ambas tuvieron que acomodar sus lentes nuevamente en su lugar.

"B-bueno yo esperaba que pudiera obtener un dragón parecido al de Serafall-neesama" contesto Sona.

"Así es, yo también espero poder tener la amistad de uno" contesto Tsubaki.

El familiar que Serafall y Asia tenían era un tipo de dragón pequeño, que solo escogía a las damas mas puras, no solo eran lindos en los ojos de las mujeres, además eran bastante fuertes comparados con los demás familiares pequeños.

"Ya veo, a un recuerdo la primera vez que yo y Serafall vinimos a este bosque por nuestros familiares, yo no obtuve nada, pero El familiar de Serafall se acercó a ella y fue como amor a primera vista entre los dos, su familiar incluso me ataco y Serafall también le ordenó atacarme, jaja!" El familiar de Serafall es bastante agresivo a cualquier hombre que se le acerque a Serafall, pero por alguna razón parece perder totalmente la razón cuando Naruto esta cerca de ella.

Sona suspiro, aunque ella amaba a mucho a su oneesama, su oneesama tenía una actitud bastante inmadura, aveces Sona se pregunta como es que ella llego a ser una Maou y como es que aún mantiene el puesto. "Si, eso suena algo que mi oneesama haría, muchas veces me eh preguntado como es que sigue siendo una Maou"

Tsubaki concordaba con Sona en silencio.

"Hmm, dime Sona-chan alguna vez has jugado ajedrez con Serafall?" Naruto le pregunto bajando la velocidad a la que caminaban los tres por el bosque.

"Eh?.. Hmm, creo que una vez cuando yo tenía ocho años" Sona recordó un poco del juego, Serafall no parecía ni siquiera estar prestando atención a el juego, su cabeza se movía para todos lado como si intentará buscar algo mas con que entretenerse.

"Ya veo, entonces que me puedes decir sobre Grayfia?" Naruto le pregunto.

"Solo que era una antigua partidaria de la vieja facción, es la esposa de el actual Lucifer, tiene el título de la Reyna mas fuerte.. Ah y además de que es usuaria de hielo al igual que Serafall-oneesama" Sona contesto mientras levantaba sus anteojos con dos dedos, un hábito parece que compartía con su madre y Tsubaki.

"Muy bien, ahora cuantos usuarios de magia de hielo conoces?" Naruto pregunto.

"Solo Serafall-oneesama y Grayfia-sama" Sona contesto, preguntándose adonde quería llegar Naruto con tantas preguntas.

"Si, sabes por que solo ellas dos pueden hacer magia de hielo, cuando ese tipo de magia no es un poder heredado?" Naruto pregunto.

"Por supuesto que si, es por que la magia de hielo se crea al combinar los elementos del agua y el aire, al unirse los dos crean hielo, pero se dice que hacer algo así es extremadamente difícil, se requiere saber bastante sobre ambos elementos científicamente y se requiere tener demasiada precisión con ambos elementos" Sona contesto.

"Entonces no puedes negar que Grayfia es una mujer extremadamente inteligente verdad?" Naruto le pregunto.

"Así es.. Grayfia-sama es la persona que casi me derrota en un juego de ajedrez" Sona recordó cómo hace un año las dos jugaron ajedrez, Sona no recuerda haber tenido un juego tan divertido y excitante en toda su vida, al final del juego las dos solo le quedaban algunas piezas mientras que sus reyes se movían por todo el tablero, persiguiéndose mutuamente mientras las dos decían "Jaque" en cada turno. Después de muchos turnos la partida la gano al final Sona, acorralando al rey de Grayfia.

"Muy bien, ahora dime cuantas peleas han tenido Grayfia y Serafall" Naruto le pregunto.

"Solo dos" las dos peleas que Grayfia y Serafall habían tenido eran bastantes famosas, una durante la guerra civil devil y otra cuando Grayfia reto a Serafall por el título de Leviathan.

"Nope, ellas dos tienen tanta historia juntas que podría escribirse un nuevo libro sobre el arte de la guerra" Sona y también Tsubaki lo voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos, Naruto continuo "Serafall y Grayfia nos usaban a mi, Sircherz, Falbium, Ajuka, Shalba, Katarea, Euclid, Rezvib, etc, etc, como simples piezas de ajedrez. Muchas veces Serafall fue derrotada por Grayfia no solamente durante el combate entre los dos ejércitos pero también fue derrotada por Grayfia en combates individuales"

Sona y Tsubaki grababan la palabras de Naruto, a las dos les gustaban muchos las clases de historia y leer libros sobre la guerra civil devil, pero era algo completamente diferente escucharlas sobre alguien que participó en ella.

"Grayfia había ganado varias batallas pero al final.." Naruto dijo.

"Perdió la guerra.." Sona susurro, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para que Naruto y Tsubaki escucharan.

"Exacto, Serafall es en extremo inteligente, ella siempre va a tratar de evitar peleas que no sabe si va a ganar, tal vez ustedes dos pensaran que Serafall es una persona que es impulsiva y se deja llevar por sus emociones, pero eso no es cierto, Serafall es fría y calculadora, ella usa su cerebro, prefiere usar tácticas en combate a ser impulsiva"

Sona trago saliva, todo este tiempo ella había pensado que su hermana era una mujer impulsiva y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pero todo había sido una fachada.

"Hmm, la mejor manera de describir las peleas entre Grayfia y Serafall es entre dos reyes que se tienen constantemente en jaque" Naruto había visto jugar ajedrez a Serafall y Falbium, los dos en sus juegos se perseguían con sus reyes diciendo jaque cuando se acorralaban.

Sona se creía un buen juez a la hora de juzgar a una persona, pero parece que se había equivocado totalmente al juzgar a su hermana mayor.

"Existen dos tipos de peleadores, el primero es del tipo estratega al que le gusta planear las cosas antes de pelear, el segundo es del tipo instintivo a este tipo de peleador sus emociones solo lo hacen mas fuerte" Naruto comenzó a explicarles.

Esto era bastante interesante para ambas damas de escuchar.

"Yo soy del segundo tipo al igual que Sircherz, Ajuka y Serafall son del primero, existen peleadores muy raros que son del tipo estratega y instintivos, Falbium es de ese tipo.. Además Falbium golpea como mula" Naruto se llevo su mano a la mejilla Falbium y el habían tenido un spar de box. "Falbium no tiene algún tipo de magia especial, el usa magia de tierra de forma extremadamente creativa, además es igual de fuerte que yo.."

Los tres siguieron caminando mientras contemplaban las palabras de Naruto, El cerebro de Tsubaki estaba apunto de ser sobrecargado, aquí estaba ella caminando junto a su ídolo, mientras que el impartía palabras de sabiduría que ella siempre atesoraría. Sona tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, todo esto era bastante interesante de escuchar si.. Pero lo que de verdad apreciaba Sona era la persona de donde salían esas palabras, Naruto era un tonto si.. Pero había algo en el que hacia a Sona querer estar con el. Sona miro la gran espalda del rubio frente a ella, parecía tener una aura que hacia a la normalmente seria Sona ser un poco mas relajada, era como si estuviera en paz, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse.

Naruto volteo a ver a Sona y le sonrió. Esta vez Sona le sonrió de regreso, una verdadera y linda sonrisa, al mismo tiempo Sona sentía como si tuviera cientos de mariposas en el estomago mientras que sentía un poco caliente su vientre.

Los tres siguieron caminando por varios minutos, hasta que Naruto se detuvo abruptamente, Tsubaki y Sona también se detuvieron.

"Hola..." Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba mas a Tsubaki y Sona, no que ellas necesitarán protección, pero Naruto podría actuar como un muy buen escudo de carne. Tsubaki y Sona comenzaron a canalizar discretamente magia en sus manos.

Un ser negro traslucido sin ningún tipo de extremidades con solo una mascara que tenía una boca y un par de ojos con detalles en forma de diamantes salió de uno de los árboles del camino.

El ser se paro en medio del camino como si quisiera bloquearles el paso, se quedo ahí parado en medio del camino observándolos.

"Un sin rostro" dijo Tsubaki mientras sus ojos brillaban de excitación.

Los sin rostro eran seres bastante raros, se consideraría un milagro si quería ver a uno, nadie sabe como nacen o se crean o si pueden morir, lo único que se sabe es que habitan los rincones más oscuros del bosque y que raramente salen a deambular por ahí, son seres que no tiene una sexualidad, además se dice que solo traen mala suerte a quien los ve, hay registros de una pequeña niña humana que tuvo una amistad con uno de ellos.

"Ah.. Ah.." El sin rostro dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia ellos.

Sona y Tsubaki aún estaban en guardia, este era un enemigo del que no se sabía nada si el sin rostro decide ser hostil, pero.. Aún así las dos no pudieron evitar que era algo lindo.

Naruto tenía una sonrisa maniaca mientras veía al sin rostro acercarse a ellos, incluso el sabia que era una experiencia de vida ver a un ser como el. "Jaja! Azazel va estar celoso!" Azazel había querido ver a una de estas criaturas durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca pudo, aun con todo su intelecto y tecnologías.

"Hola!" Naruto hablo con una voz amigable mientras que también se acerca al sin rostro.

El sin rostro se detuvo, su cabeza se movió hacia un lado. "Ah.. Ah.."

Naruto se detuvo frente a el sin rostro, los dos se miraron unos segundos. "Quiere venir conmigo?" Naruto le dijo expectante, aun que de verdad quería tenerlo como amigo y familiar el no lo forzaría a convertirlo en su familiar, Naruto aceptaría incluso si solo quería venir con el y no convertirse en su familiar. "Podemos ser amigos!"

El sin rostro no dijo nada, levanto una mano y toco a Naruto en el corazón segundo después el sin rostro quito su mano y movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo una sola vez.

"Que bien!" Naruto apenas podía contener su excitación, ya quería llegar con Serafall y restregarle en su cara que había encontrado un familiar increíble. "Oh por cierto quieres ser mi familiar o solo quieres venir con nosotros?"

El sin rostro solo movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo una sola vez.

Naruto tomo esto como un si, así que llevo su mano hacia la mascara del sin rostro, cerró sus ojos comenzó a murmurar algo, luego su mano en la frente del sin rostro comenzó a brillar naranja. Cuando termino la frente de la masca del sin rostro tenía un espiral color naranja en su frente.

"Hm, creo que decirte todo el tiempo sin rostro no estaría bien, que te parece si te llamo Sen!?" Naruto le dio a el sin rostro una enorme sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Ah..." El sin rostro movió su cabeza de arriba a bajo varias veces.

"Entonces Sen vámonos!"

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." Sen camino hacia tras de Naruto, se paró justo arriba de su sombra y comenzó a hundirse en ella, desapareciendo poco a poco en la sombra de Naruto.

Cuando termino, Naruto volteo a ver a Sona y Tsubaki. "Bueno yo conseguí a mi familiar, busquemos los suyos!"

Sona tenía otra sonrisa en su cara, estar a lado de Naruto era bastante interesante, Sona sentía que si se quedaba a su lado vería un montón de cosas.

Tsubaki comenzó a temblar, apenas podía contener un kyahhh, ella quería gritar y correr hacia su héroe diciéndole todos lo increíble que era, Tsubaki acababa de ver como su rubio favorito acababa de hacer historia teniendo al primer familiar sin rostro de la historia 'Naruto-sama es increíble!'

XXXX -día del juego del Rating Game entre Rías y Riser -palco de la familia Phoenix.

Ravel Phoenix una joven de pelo color dorado con un peinado de doble colatas en forma de taladro, ojos color azules, un busto comparado con el de Akeno, caderas anchas y muslos bien definidos, estaba sentada en el palco privado de los Phoenix, hoy seria el Rating Game entre Rías Gremory y Riser Phoenix.

Ravel suspiro ella amaba a su hermano y ella sabia que su hermano también la amaba de regreso, pero.. Riser era una persona difícil de tratar, el estaba demasiado orgulloso de su linaje. Los Phoenix son utilizados como tropas de choque como son capases de recibir tanto daño, los Phoenix siempre son los primeros en llegar y luchar en las líneas frontales, los Phoenix son para el inframundo lo que los tanques son para los humanos. Ravel también sentía mucho orgullo de su apellido, pero Riser iba por ahí pavoneándose como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, era cierto que los Phoenix eran físicamente casi invencibles, pero eso era una bendición y una maldicion al mismo tiempo, los Phoenix son extremadamente sensibles, capaces de morir de tristeza al ver a un ser amado morir, durante la guerra civil, la vieja facción hacia prioridad capturar a un Phoenix por que no importa que tanto los lastimaran durante la tortura un Phoenix simplemente regeneraría sus heridas. Actualmente los Phoenix tienen el mejor hospital psiquiátrico del inframundo, muchos Phoenix durante la guerra civil que fueron capturados por la vieja facción aun tienen demasiados traumas psicológicos, además cuando una persona o incluso una mascota amada para un Phoenix muere, el Phoenix tiene que ser sometido a una intensa terapia psicológica para poder pasar por el momento sin que el Phoenix recurra al suicidio para liberar su atormentada mente.

Ravel era una mujer extremadamente inteligente, Falbium uno de los cuatro actuales Maou le gustaba jugar juegos de estrategia contra ella como ajedrez, shogi, etc, cuando Ravel le pregunto por que le gustaba jugar contra ella, al fin y al cabo no era ningún secreto que Falbium era una persona muy perezosa. "Planeas las cosas como lo haría Serafall mientras que al mismo tiempo también te dejas guiar por tus instintos como lo haría Naruto". Ravel solo podía sacar sus grandes pechos por puro orgullo al ser comparada con uno de los actuales Maou mientras que también la comparaban con una leyenda.

Naruto.

Ese nombre le puso la piel de gallina a Ravel.

Hace algunos años su hermano Riser había sido bastante insistente en que Ravel debía formar parte de su dignidad, por supuesto Ravel se negó, como ella podía ser un simple Alfil en la dignidad de su hermano, no.. Ravel quería ser un rey y comandar su propia dignidad como uno, ella tenía grandes planes para su dignidad, a Ravel no le importaba conseguir miembros débiles, ella sabia que cualquier persona podría ser igual de fuerte que un Maou si se lo proponía. Ravel tenía grandes planes para su dignidad, conseguir el titulo de rey de los juegos para ella y su dignidad, salvar al inframundo junto con su dignidad y tal vez hasta asestar el golpe final a las otras dos facciones si una segunda gran guerra estalla.

Pero su tonto hermano había sido demasiado insistente. "Ya veo entonces me obligas a llevar este asunto con nuestro padres Ravel" esas fueron las palabras de Riser. Ravel ahora estaba preocupada, ella estaba segura que sus padres la obligarían a ser parte de la dignidad de Riser, la dignidad de Riser era extremadamente leal a el, la dignidad de Riser daría la vida por Ravel en cualquier situación. Ravel al ser la menor a menudo era catalogada como la más débil y alguien que debía ser protegido.

En la oficina de Lord Phoenix, Riser expuso su caso a sus padres creyendo que ellos verían las cosas como el. Fue una gran sorpresa para Ravel y Riser cuando sus padres rechazaron inmediatamente a Riser, Ruval su hermano mayor que también estaba allí riéndose a carcajadas. "Yo también les pedí lo mismo Riser-kun" fueron las palabras exactas de su hermano Ruval. Ravel estaba sorprendida con sus padres al oír que también rechazaron a Ruval. Ruval era el heredero del clan Phoenix y alguien que era de la misma generación de los Maou actuales, Ruval no podría vencer a los últimos, pero si podría obligarlos a pelear enserio, Ruval era un devil clase Ultímate, el podría perfectamente enseñar y proteger a Ravel.

Cuando Ravel pregunto la razón del por qué rechazar a sus hermanos, Lord y Lady Phoenix se miraron para después suspirar, entonces fue cuando le dijeron a Ravel que ella ya tenía un contrato para ser la Reyna de otro devil.

Fue en ese momento que Ravel sintió como sus sueños fueron hechos pedazos. Ahora Ravel sentía lo mismo que Rias, ella fue vendida antes de que siquiera naciera a lo que probablemente fue el mejor postor.

Ravel apunto de explotar consiguió preguntar con cual devil tenían el contrato.

"Naruto héroe de la guerra civil" Lord y Lady Phoenix dijeron al unísono.

Ruval dejo de reír. Riser no sabia que cara poner.

Ravel estaba en shock, el legendario devil héroe que estaba en los carteles de búsqueda de todo el inframundo había firmado el contrato con sus padres?.

Lord y Lady Phoenix vieron la cara de Ravel, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ambos. "Así es Ravel, cuando Naruto regrese tu serás su Reyna"

Caos era la mente de Ravel, ella a menudo teorizaba con su amiga Sona si este Naruto era real o no, las cosas que la historia decía sobre el eran demasiado increíbles, pero aquí están sus padres diciendo que ella tendrá la pieza de Reyna en la dignidad de un héroe legendario.

"Debes guardar el secreto, si los demás clanes se enteran de este contrato muchos de ellos harán lo que sea para detenerlo. Entiendes?" Lady Phoenix le dijo a su hija bastante seria.

Ravel asintió tontamente. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus padres y luego salió.

Luego de eso Ravel dedico bastante de su tiempo en saber todo lo que podía sobre Naruto.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ravel. Sus padres y hermano le habían contado bastante sobre Naruto a lo largo de los años, Ravel no podía estar más fascinada con el. Al mismo tiempo Ravel frunció un poco el ceño, sus padres le contaron que lo ultimo que habían sabido de el era que había peleado contra Metatron el líder actual del cielo, escuchar esto solo trajo preocupación a Ravel pero al mismo tiempo la puso bastante excitada, Naruto casi empieza la segunda gran guerra el solo, al enfrentar al líder del cielo, su padres le habían contado que todos en el parlamento planeaban declararle la guerra al cielo solo por que Naruto había enfrentado a Metatron.

Ravel era una mujer paciente, pero ya no podía más, este año iría a Kouh a la escuela donde Rias y Sona asistían con el solo propósito de buscar a su futuro Rey y cuando lo encontrara los dos pasarían a la historia por hacer cosas increíbles, convertirse en el rey de los juegos, derrotar a la vieja faccion, al cielo y a Grigori solo era el comienzo de sus leyendas..

[el Rating Game entre Rias-sama y Riser-sama dará inicio pronto]

La fría voz de la Reyna mas fuerte. 'Hee, Reyna mas fuerte eh, pronto yo tendré ese titulo' saco a Ravel de sus pensamientos.

Ravel también suspiro irritada, ella sabia bien que los Gremory y sus padres intentaban crear al unir a Rias y a Riser.

Ellos querían crear a un nuevo Sirchzer.

Los Gremory eran una familia con poder mágico casi inagotable, ellos producían los magos mas poderosos de todo el inframundo, mientras que los Bael tenian el poder de la destrucción, la combinación de las dos familias habían creado al usuario del poder de la destrucción más poderoso de la historia, Sirchzer Lucifer.

Al unir a un Gremory (que ahora tenían el poder de la destrucción en Rias) y a un Phoenix, los dos pilares querían crear un nuevo Sirchzer. Un niño con las inagotables reservas mágicas de los Gremory, el poder de la destrucción de los Bael y la inmortalidad de un Phoenix. Ravel tenía que admitir que ese niño sería bastante poderoso.

"Pero ese plan esta destinado a fallar.. Jaja" Ravel hablo para si misma.

Rias sentía asco por Riser y Riser lo hacía peor con su actitud, cosas como "tu calentaras mi cama por las noches Rias" o "ríndete Rias eres mía" solo lo hacían peor.

Este plan les iba a estallar en la cara a los Gremory y a sus padres, desde que Rias dijo "no voy a casarme contigo Riser, no me importa nada, voy a ver arder primero el inframundo antes de estar contigo!" Rias era una mujer con temple, este matrimonio estaba destinado a no pasar desde que esas palabras dejaron la boca de Rias.

"Ah.. Que aburrido, este Rating Game ni siquiera tiene sentido.." Dijo Ravel mientras sacaba una lima de uñas y les comenzaba a dar mantenimiento a las uñas de su preciosa mano, ella no sabia cuando su rey vendría por ella, es por eso que Ravel tenía que estar siempre presentable para su Rey.

Rias tenía innumerables maneras de anular este matrimonio. Cada manera era peor que la anterior, por supuesto, todas tendrían consecuencias y harían temblar al inframundo desde sus cimientos.

Rias va a cometer suicidio.. Y cuando eso pase mucha gente poderosa va a estar muy enojada, como los Gremory y los Bael. Sirchzer y Rias son las joyas de las dos familias..

Rias va a asesinar a Riser.. Es muy sencillo envenenar a alguien o pagarle a alguien para hacerlo y cuando eso pase los Phoenix van a pedir la cabeza de Rias en una pica, esto era posiblemente el inicio de la segunda guerra civil.

Rias va a desertar del inframundo.. Cuando eso pase se va a llevar a toda su dignidad con ella, Rias esta formando un grupo bastante bueno, no tan bueno como el que Ravel va a formar.. Pero bueno de todos modos. El actual dragón emperador rojo su título lo dice todo, una nekotama que que aprenderá Senjutsu tarde o temprano, una ángel caído que era hija de uno de los actuales líderes de Grigori Akeno podría en el futuro liderar a Grigori si así lo quisiera, la usuaria con el sacred gear que podría sanar a todas las razas, Kiba el espadachín que puede usar espadas demoniacas y sagradas, Xenovia una ex exorcista con una excalibur y Gasper un vampiro con el poder de detener el tiempo.. Todas esas personas seguirán a su rey cuando su rey regrese al inframundo queriendo venganza por que su familia la traiciono, Rias podría muy bien convertirse en la líder de la vieja facción.

"Oh bueno. Cuando eso pase, mi futura dignidad y yo estaremos ahí para detenerlos, una leyenda mas que agregar" Ravel dijo mientras se soplaba sus uñas. "Perfecto" Ravel termino de arreglar sus uñas.

"Mm, ya estas aquí Ravel?" La voz de su padre despertó a Ravel de sus pensamientos.

"Hai tou-chan" Ravel contesto.

Lord y Lady Phoenix se sentaron a un lado de su hija, esperando a que diera inicio el Rating Game de su hijo.

Antes de que pudiera pasar nada, la puerta del palco de los Phoenix se abrió. A Lord y Lady Phoenix casi se les salen los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien al que no habían visto a hace mucho tiempo.

"Naruto!" Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se levantan se sus asientos.

Ravel no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, lentamente y con sus manos aun temblorosas se levanto de su silla. Su rey por fin había venido por ella, este era el inicio de sus aventuras.. Y tal vez algo mas.

Ravel por fin pudo verlo.. Quedo impresionada con lo que había delante de ella. 'Es como un Phoenix!' Fue lo que Ravel pensó al verlo. Naruto era alto rubio y de ojos azules, los rasgos que caracterizan a un Phoenix, además de que tenía la clásica complexión de un Phoenix, si el actual Lucifer parecía un peleador que usaba la velocidad como su mejor arma, Naruto parecía un Juggernaut capaz de pasar por incontables líneas enemigas sin recibir un rasguño, esa era la clásica complexión de un Phoenix, los Phoenix eran Juggernauts en el campo de batalla. No que a un devil clase Maou le importara su complexión, ellos era rápidos y poderosos en todos los sentidos.

Ravel veía la reunión de sus padres y Naruto, su kaachan tenía lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente diciendo que no lo iba a dejar volverse a ir se de nuevo, su papá también tenía una sonrisa diciendo que lo iba a encadenar a la mansión.

Sus padres le habían contado bastante sobre Naruto incluso su apariencia, su padres y ella teorizaban que debido a su apariencia Naruto era el hijo que abandonado algún Phoenix, según sus padres Naruto tenía increíbles poderes de regeneración, así que lo más probable es que era un bastardo entre un Phoenix y tal vez un Vapula, por que el rubio frente a ella tenía rasgos ferales como de un Vapula.

Sus padres habían echo lo imposible por adoptarlo a la familia, usando su apariencia como excusa para oficialmente nómbralo Naruto Phoenix.

Ravel se llevo ambas manos a su boca cuando vio que no tenía brazo izquierdo. "Y-tu br-brazo que le p-paso!" Ravel grito ganándose la atención de los tres.

Naruto abrió los ojos al ver a la mujer frente a el, era bueno que el pudiera sentir el aura de las personas o Naruto la hubiera confundido con Lady Phoenix, la mujer frente a ella era idéntica a Lady Phoenix, la única diferencia era la de poderes.

"Hmm" Naruto se llevo su mano a su mentón "lo perdí en una lucha contra un ángel llamado uhmm, llamado" Naruto trato de recordar como lo había llamado la linda ángel que quería volver a ver "Megatron! Si! Megatron se llamaba"

"Megatron..' Pensó Ravel, jamás había escuchado de un ángel llamado Megatron, eso sonaba mas bien como el líder de los decepticons, Ravel también era muy fan del mundo humano.

"Idiota! Es Metatron! METATRON!" Lord Phoenix lo corrigió.

"Ah, ese!" Naruto comenzó a reírse mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Mismo viejo Naruto" Lady Phoenix comenzó a reírse también.

Pero el ambiente rápidamente se fue cuando Naruto volteo a ver a Lord y Lady Phoenix. "Cometieron un grave error" Naruto dijo con una autoridad que le envió escalofríos a Ravel.

Lord y Lady Phoenix no sabían que hacer, es que se había arrepentido del contrato con Ravel o había pasado algo peor.

"Este matrimonio entre Rias y Riser le va explotar en la cara a todos en el inframundo" Naruto dijo con severidad.

"Naruto! Entiendo que estés molesto por lo que hicimos pero debes entender que lo hicimos por el bien de nuestra raza, ya casi no hay devils puros" Lord Phoenix grito tratando de defenderse.

"Además imagínate El Niño que dará este matrimonio" el hijo entre Rias y Riser seria el nuevo Lucifer, ese niño tendría el poder de liderar al inframundo a una nueva era.

"Error" Naruto suspiro, que le pasa a esta gente con los devils puros "desde el momento en que Rias dijo no, este matrimonio se había acabado"

Ravel levanto ambas cejas al escuchar a Naruto, es que él había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

"A que te refieres? Es cierto de que Rias esta en contra.. p-pero estoy segura de Riser cambiara su actitud!" Lady Phoenix se sentía mal por forzar a Rias a hacer esto.. Pero era por el bien de todos, a veces ahí que hacer sacrificios, "r-r-Riser puede cambiar! Tu mismo lo dices siempre Naruto.. Por favor comprende que esto se tiene que hacerse"

Ravel miro a Naruto, los ojos del rubio solo mostraban tristeza al escuchar a su madre.

"No solo esta mal por que Rias fue forzada hacer esto contra su voluntad, pero Rias no lo va a permitir de ningún modo.. No lo entienden este Rating Game no tiene sentido, Rias no se casara con Riser no importa que"

Los Phoenix miraban confusos a Naruto, seguro Rias comprendería con el tiempo que esto era lo mejor para el inframundo.

Naruto suspiro al ver las caras de los Phoenix y la gente lo llamaba a el tonto "no entienden, Rias escapara de cualquier manera de esto, como por ejemplo usar el suicidio.." Naruto dijo la ultima palabra con amargura en su vida pasada esa palabra paso por su mente muchas veces durante su infancia en Konoha.

Los dos Phoenix lo miraron con incredulidad y shock en sus ojos. "Imagínate a Sirchzer viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Rias, ustedes saben que Sirchzer se deja llevar por sus emociones, cuando vea a Rias.. El se volverá loco y a quien crees que va a culpar"

"R-r-Riser!" Lord Phoenix comprendió por fin que clase de problema seria si Rias hiciera eso.

"Si.. Sirchzer asesinara a Riser y a todos los que se pongan en medio"

Ravel lo miro en shock, ella sabia que mucha gente iba a estar enojada, pero si el Lucifer actual venia por la cabeza de su hermano entonces nadie podría detenerlo.

"Ahora imagínate que Rias asesine a Riser que crees que va a pasar, que van a ser ustedes" Naruto le dijo a Lady Phoenix mientras ponía su mano en su mejilla.

Por supuesto que ella iría por Rias. Lady Phoenix entendió también, muchos se pondrían del lado de la familia Phoenix, pero muchos otros también en su contra, esto podría ser el inicio de la segunda guerra civil.

"Ahora imagínate que no sea ninguna de las dos anteriores, imagínate que Rias se una a la vieja facción y luego regrese al inframundo buscando venganza.. Quienes crees que será su enemiga jurada"

Lady Phoenix se llevo amaba manos a la boca, mientras que Lord Riser se llevo la mano a su pelo.

"Si, los Phoenix serán top prioridad en su venganza, todos y cada uno de ellos.."

"Tenemos que detener el matrimonio entre los dos" finalmente los dos comprendieron que tan arriba de agua estaban los Phoenix con este matrimonio.

"No, no podemos, no ahora, si lo hacemos así como así, solo lograremos que Riser se una a la vieja facción" Naruto dijo.

Otra vez Ravel lo miro en shock, eso era cierto, su hermano era una persona con la sangre hirviendo todo el tiempo, se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, en el momento que sus padres le dijeran que el matrimonio había sido cancelado, entonces seria Riser quien se sentiría traicionado "p-pero entonces que podemos hacer" Ravel no quería enfrentarse en un futuro a su hermano.

Naruto la volteo a ver y le sonrió "no te preocupes, yo me encargo!"

"Que planeas Naruto?" Lord Phoenix pregunto.

"Si Rias no gana este Rating Game, entonces le ofreceré a Riser un Fuin muy raro a cambio de el matrimonio de Rias" Naruto se quito su sombrero mientras veía al pronto ser campo de batalla "voy a necesitar su ayuda para convencer a Riser de que seria lo mejor"

"Cuenta con nosotros!" Dijo Lady Phoenix mas optimista.

"Ahora.. Naruto que es lo que estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo por que te fuiste del inframundo después de que la guerra acabara" Lord Phoenix pregunto genuinamente curioso.

Naruto sonrió, el había aclarado las cosas con Serafall, así que ya no había necesidad de mencionarla. "Para realizar mi nuevo sueño por supuesto! Voy a..(todavía secreto)"

Silencio absoluto al escuchar a las palabras de Naruto.

Ravel tenía los ojos abiertos, sería posible lograr eso? Era más difícil que ganar una segunda gran guerra. En ese momento Ravel comprendió que si el sueño de Naruto se cumplía, Naruto y su dignidad serían más famosos que el dios bíblico o que cualquier otra leyenda.

Ravel se puso en una rodilla frente a Naruto. "Por favor Naruto-sama déjeme formar parte de su dignidad, ahora que escuche esas palabras solamente quiero ayudarte a cumplir ese sueño! Por favor déjame ser tu Reyna!" Ravel grito con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Naruto dio un paso a tras en shock "eh? Ah yo.. Digo si! Claro! P-pero debo decirte que a mi no me interesa formar una dignidad para competir en juegos"

"No importa! Ser nombrado rey de los juegos palidece comparando con tu sueño!" Ravel respondió levantándose.

"M-muy bien, te parece si hacemos la ceremonia después del juego?" Naruto le pregunto.

"Claro!" Ravel dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, Naruto le respondió con la suya.

Lord y Lady Phoenix estaba sonriendo, ni siquiera tuvieron que recordarle ese contrato que hicieron con el hace tantos años, Ravel lo hizo todo por si misma, tal vez en el futuro habría nuevos integrantes del clan Phoenix con bigotes en las mejillas.

[el Rating Game entre Rias-sama y Riser-sama dará inicio] la voz de Grayfia sonó.

Los cuatro se sentaron para mirar el juego.

XXXX

eso es todo por este capítulo, creo que es el capítulo más largo que escrito. Carajo...

En el siguiente capítulo veremos la continuación del Rating Game entre Rias y Riser, además la reunión de las tres facciones. Y por fin nuestra ángel yandere favorita se reunirá con Naruto!

-hm, Venelana casi no sale en fics.. Ella debería de estar en este santuario, pero ya hice que ella y Naruto tuvieran una relación más familiar.. Pero no te preocupes! Voy a hacer algo especial para Naruto y Venelana.. Estoy seguro de que les va a gustar.

-kuroka se va al harem! Después de que tantas personas la pidieran, era imposible no meterla..

-Issei tendrá ese harem exactamente uchiha-issei!

Gracias por leer y comentar, me motiva a seguir escribiendo.


	8. KFC

Que lo disfruten...

[Comienzen] dijo la voz de Grayfia.

"Hm, parece que Riser no tiene una estrategia?" Aunque Naruto tampoco era del tipo que planea hasta el sabia que era bueno aunque sea tener un pequeño plan.

Lady Phoenix se llevo su mano a la cara al ver a su hijo confiado de que ganaría sin problemas. Ella siempre les dice a sus hijos que no deben subestimar a ningún oponente.

"Jaja.. Riser-oniisan cree firmemente que tiene el juego en la mano" dijo Ravel, era bastante tonto por parte de Riser hacer eso, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar en el campo de batalla. 'Pobre Riser-oniisan seguro se llevara una gran sorpresa' por ejemplo que tu oponente haya sido entrenado por una leyenda especialmente para derrotarte era un gran no se sabe que pueda pasar.

Riser había adoptado una táctica de enviar a todos en su dignidad hacia Rias, con las simples órdenes de "matarlos a todos" mientras que Riser se quedaba atrás.

"Al parecer Rias se preparó bien para el encuentro" Lord Phoenix veía con interés a la dignidad de Rias. Lord Phoenix sabia que Naruto los había preparado especialmente para derrotar a Riser, pero al parecer Rias estaba planeando bien como atacar usando el terreno a su favor.

Rias había enviado a Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko a poner trampas en el bosque cercano, también había enviado a su Reyna Akeno a poner una barrera alrededor del perímetro del mismo bosque, tanto en el suelo como en el aire.

"El dragón emperador rojo es su pieza más importante es obvio que lo intentara usar lo mejor que pueda" Ravel comento ella entienda bien el valor de los peones en una dignidad, ellos podrían promoverse a cualquier pieza en territorio enemigo. "El dragón emperador rojo es incluso más importante en este juego que Rias misma, espero que ella sepa esto"

"Ehh?.. De verdad, yo pensaba que si derrotas a el Rey todo el juego se acaba" Naruto no se había quedado para que Ajuka les explicara como funcionaban las piezas.

"Uhmm, por supuesto que si derrotan a Rias entonces el juego termina, pero el peón de Rias se puede convertir en cualquier pieza en territorio enemigo" Ravel le explico a su futuro Rey "por ejemplo la uhhh.. Estrategia de Riser es enviar a todos sus peones a el territorio de Rias de esa manera los peones que sobrevivan y lleguen a el territorio de Rias se promoverán a piezas de Reyna" una estrategia bastante básica en los Rating games.

"Ya veo, es como esa vez donde yo y Sirchzer tuvimos que liderar una carga para romper un el asedio de la vieja facción que tenían sobre la fortaleza de los Dantaleon" Naruto suspiro con tristeza "pero eso fue bastante malo, para cuando rompimos el asedio ya no había muchos de nosotros" Naruto volteo a ver a Ravel "eso es lo que intenta Riser?"

"Si, Riser espera que sus peones lleguen a donde esta Rias, de esa manera Rias tendrá que pelear contra varios oponentes nivel Reyna" Ravel le contesto a su rey con deleite en su voz, parece que ella tendría que ser el cerebro en su dignidad, Naruto seria los músculos y ella seria el cerebro, Ravel apenas podía sostener un kyaa.

"Oh por fin se van a mover" los cuatro vieron como Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko y Issei se movían hacia el gimnasio. "Un punto importante en el juego, quien controle ese gimnasio tendrá una ventaja importante, además se dará la primera confrontación ahí" Lord Phoenix comentó.

El primer choque se dio en el gimnasio entre Issei y Koneko contra tres peones y una torre. Koneko domino e inmovilizo rápidamente a su enemigo, mientras que Issei uso algo llamado Dress Breaker para romper las ropas de los tres peones de Riser.

"Naruto..." Lady Phoenix dijo en una voz baja y peligrosa, mientras que sus ojos brillaban y su pelo taladro giraba.

"Yo no le enseñe eso lo juro!" Naruto se defendió, derecho el estaba celoso de Issei, como es que Naruto no agrego el Dress Breaker a su arsenal pervertido.

Issei y Koneko salieron del gimnasio dejando a unas muy confundidas piezas de Riser, para que ganar y luego correr, eso pensaron hasta que el techo se les cayó encima y fueron retirados del juego

Akeno había estado preparando un hechizo capaz de destruir el edifico completo.

"Así que ese era su plan.. Atraer al enemigo para después destruir el edificio junto con ellos" comento Lady Phoenix.

"Hm, parece que Yubelluna va hacia ellos.." Lord Phoenix veía como la Reyna de Riser había salido a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente 'a penas acaba de comenzar'

XXXX

("Excelente es hora de empezar con el siguiente plan") Rias les dijo a Koneko y Issei por sus comunicadores.

"Es hora de mover-" Issei y Koneko se detuvieron al sentir instinto asesino, ambos saltaron alejándose de una explosión que tomo lugar donde antes habían estado.

"Hoo, parece que las piezas de Rias Gremory no son tan malas.." Yubelluna dijo en un tono burlón.

Koneko e Issei miraron en shock el cráter que habia dejado la explosión. Issei trago saliva 'si Naruto no nos hubiera expuesto a eso.. Seguramente uno de los dos hubiera quedado atrapado en esa explosión'

Koneko y Issei le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Yubelluna, ella seguía riéndose.

"Por que no bajas!" Issei le grito, el no sabia como volar aun. Koneko mantenía la boca cerrada, parecía estar tranquila, pero ella no tenía ni idea de como lucharían contra ella.

"Que ruidoso eres, tal vez debería volarte esa boca" dijo Yubelluna comenzando a preparar uno de sus hechizos explosivos.

Antes de que pudiera pasar nada un rayo casi golpea a Yubelluna, Yubelluna miro furiosa hacia donde había venido el rayo.

"Ara, ara, por que no te metes con alguien de tu calibre Yubelluna-san o debería llamarte la Reyna de las bombas?" Akeno apareció flotando hacia Yubelluna y los demás "Koneko, Issei vallan a donde están los demás quieren"

"Pero-!" Issei se quería quedar y ayudarle a Akeno a luchar contra Yubelluna pero las pequeñas manos de Koneko tomaron las suyas "Koneko-chan?"

"Vamos.. Confía.." Koneko se llevo arrastrando a Issei. Issei intento protestar pero al final se dio por vencido "asegúrate de ganar Akeno-san!" Issei grito desapareciendo en uno de los edificios junto con Koneko.

Akeno los siguió con la mirada y con una sonrisa hasta que desaparecieron.

"Sabes que no tienen ninguna oportunidad de derrotar a Riser-sama" dijo Yubelluna preparándose para el combate, incluso si ella no quería admitirlo Akeno podría ser una oponente problemática 'es mejor que prepare esa botella'

"Discúlpame" Akeno dijo, un circulo de magia color amarillo paso a travez del cuerpo de Akeno, las ropas escolares de Akeno se trasformaron en unas de sacerdotisa o mas bien en unas de una Miko "pero no hablo insecto.. Así que terminemos con esto quieres.. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar jugando en este campo de batalla"

Yubelluna levanto una ceja "esta bien Sacerdotisa del Trueno yo pensaba dejarte estar aquí un poco mas per-" Yubelluna no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un rayo pasó rozando su mejilla. Yubelluna se toco su mejilla, mientras miraba en shock a Akeno 'pero en ningún momento se movió!' Grito Yubelluna mentalmente.

Akeno no se había movido ni un centímetro de su lugar, ella seguía ahí de brazos cruzados y con la misma linda sonrisa en su rostro.

"Como hiciste eso" pregunto Yubelluna.

Akeno se llevo su mano a su boca tratando de ahogar una risa "jijiji.. No te entiendo absolutamente nada, creo haberte dicho que no hablo insecto"

Yubelluna apretó sus dientes "ya veo.. Entonces desaparece! Full Barrage!" Grito Yubelluna mientras alzaba sus brazos, círculos mágicos de color morado aparecieron en sus manos acto seguido Yubelluna comenzó a disparar como si fueran un par de ametralladoras, incontables explosiones iban dirigidas hacia Akeno.

Una barrera color amarilla aparecía y desaparecía del cuerpo de Akeno cada vez que una explosión de la Reyna del bombas intentaba llegar a Akeno.

Yubelluna no lo podía creer 'magia sin incantacion!' Normalmente cada hechizo era acompañado con una incantacion, se necesitaba conocer perfectamente el hechizo o haberlo hecho miles de veces como para ya no necesitar una incantacion. También existía la posibilidad de que Akeno fuera una genio a la hora de usar magia, pero la diferencia de poder entre Yubelluna y Akeno no podía ser tan grande verdad?.

Yubelluna finalmente decidió detener su ataque.

Akeno bostezo "si ya terminaste tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros Yubelluna-san" Akeno se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

"Todavía no terminamos!" Yubelluna veía furiosa como Akeno se deba media vuelta para marcharse "Me escuchaste Sacerdotisa del Treuno! Todavía no terminamos!"

Akeno no volteo a ver a Yubelluna, ella seguía caminado como si ella no estuviera ahí.

Antes de que Yubelluna hiciera algo, ella sintió dos dedos en su espalda, justo detrás de su corazón "nunca tuviste oportunidad de ganar Yubelluna-san" Yubelluna vio un rayo salir de su pecho luego un horrible dolor la invadió finalmente sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, pero antes de eso Yubelluna jura que pudo haber escuchado un Poof*

[la Reyna de Riser-sama a sido retirada] la voz de Grayfia anunció.

Akeno que aun se encontraba caminado callo de rodillas, acto seguido comenzó a toser y a tratar de llevarse la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones que pudiera 'necesito mas reservas mágicas, solo pude hacer un clon y ya no puedo moverme' Akeno se sentía horrible, sentía que en cualquier momento caería desmayada al suelo, así que antes de que eso pudiera pasar Akeno activo el sello de su brazo derecho, el cuerpo de Akeno fue envuelto en una energía color naranja, cuando la energía se extinguió Akeno pudo respirar con normalidad.

Akeno cerró sus ojos 'mi Naru-kun siempre cuidándome' "fufufu" Akeno se levanto riéndose.

XXXX -palco Phoenix.

"Eso fue.." Ravel había oído de la técnica pero verla de cerca y en acción era otra cosa.

"Clones de sombra.. Pensé que habías dicho que esa magia podía matarte si solo usaras uno Naruto" Lady Phoenix estaba viendo con ojos abiertos como Akeno uso clones de sombra.

"M-matarte?" Ravel pregunto un poco atemorizada, la historia dice que Naruto puede hacer miles de esos clones.

"Así es, esta magia es en extremo peligrosa ya que literalmente te parte a la mitad, si creas un clon básicamente te estas dividiendo a la mitad, magia, vitalidad, fuerza, si no tienes las suficientes reservas mágicas incluso hacer un clon puede matarte" comento Naruto impresionado por que como Akeno había utilizado su clon. "Ake-chan utilizo muy bien a su clon"

Los tres Phoenix sólo pudieron asentir.

XXXX -palco Sitri.

"Akeno-san dio un buen uso de su clon contra la Reyna de Riser" Lady Sitri comento mirando intensamente la forma de Akeno que estaba escupiendo en una rodilla, Lord Sitri asintió con la cabeza.

"Así es, hacer creer a Yubelluna-san que la verdadera Akeno estaba haciendo magia sin incantaciones mientras que al mismo tiempo la provocaba fue bastante astuto" dijo Sona levantando su lentes, un poco celosa de Akeno que haya podido aprender esa técnica de Naruto mismo.

"De verdad hizo todo eso?" Pregunto Sanji.

"Así es, la verdadera Akeno no tuvo que hacer nada, el clon fue quien creo todas esas barreras protectoras alrededor de Akeno mientras que usaba el Fuin en su brazo izquierdo para acercarse sin ser detectada y finalmente derrotar a Yubelluna-san por la espada" 'kyaaa! Que asombro! Ver los trabajos de Naruto-sama en acción!' a Tsubaki le brillaban los ojos.

"Hmm~ pero Akeno-chan debería de estar retirada del juego ahora mismo, esa técnica de Naru-tan es demasiado peligrosa para cualquiera que no sea el~" Serafall comento mientras se sacaba unas fotos con su teléfono celular para después subirlas a la Internet, tal vez incluso enseñarle a Naruto su colección mas privada esta noche.

"No se como pero Naruto-sama y Akeno al parecer comparten un pasado, Akeno tiene dos sellos de Naruto-sama en sus brazos, uno le permite enmascarar su aura y el otro actúa como un segundo combustible de magia" Tsubaki sabia la verdadera razón del por que Akeno tenía dos Fuin en sus brazos, pero ella no iba a revelar pasados que no le correspondían contar, Akeno y ella se habían hecho muy buenas amigas a lo largo de los días.

"Ohh, ya veo es por eso que sentí algo del aura de Naruto rodeando a Akeno-chan" comento Lord Sitri.

Serafall dejo de tomarse fotos por unos segundo para mirar a Akeno, su expresión no mostraba absolutamente nada.

XXXX -palco Gremory.

"Eso fue bastante irresponsable por parte de Naruto!" Grito Venelana mirando preocupada a Akeno.

"Fue arriesgado si, pero todo salió bien al final" Lord Gremory intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa.

"No! Esa magia es demasiado peligrosa! No está catalogada como prohibida por nada!" Venelana volvió a gritar.

Todos los pilares tenían un rollo de como hacer la magia llamada clones de sobra, Naruto se los había regalado a cada pilar, pero fue catalogada como prohibida luego de que la heredará del pilar Dantaleon cayó en coma luego de aprender la magia, algo salió mal y la heredera del clan Dantaleon hizo más de cuatro clones, la heredera del clan aun no despierta hasta la fecha, los doctores dicen que esta en estado vegetal, después de eso los rollos fueron escondidos en lo mas profundo de las bibliotecas de cada pilar con poderosos hechizos custodiándolos.

Incluso Lord Gremory que era apodado la bestia roja por tener las mas largas reservas de magia en el inframundo solo puede hacer diez clones sin caer exhausto, Venelana que era un devil clase Ultímate solo podía hacer cuatro y eso era ya demasiado para ella.

XXXX

Issei, Xenovia Kiba y Koneko estaban descansando en un pequeño almacén a las afueras del edifico escolar principal.

Xenovia y Kiba se habían encargado de tres de los peones de Riser.

"Cual es el plan ahora" pregunto Xenovia un poco decepcionada de la pelea que había tenido con los peones de Riser.

"No lo se Bouchou no nos a contactado desde que Akeno-san y Yubelluna-san se encontraron" Kiba respondió un poco preocupado.

"Jaja, si Naruto no nos hubiera dado esa lección que casi nos mata yo y Koneko-chan no estuviéramos aquí" Issei respondió temblando todavía un poco.

Todos también les dio un poco de miedo al recordar a lo que Naruto los había expuesto.

"Salgan de ahí! Sabemos que están ahí! Yo Karlamine como caballero de la dignidad de Riser desafío a Kiba y Xenovia a un duelo!" Grito una voz afuera del almacén donde estaban.

Kiba suspiro cansado, los demás se levantaron y comenzaron a salir por la puerta.

Una chica con armadura y pelo corto café los recibió "jajaja y pensar que fueron tan tontos como para salir.. Bueno no me desagradan los idiotas"

El resto de la dignidad de Riser salió de los árboles cercanos también riéndose.

Kiba volvió a suspirar "Xenovia-chan Koneko-chan algo no huele bien, vallan a donde esta Bouchou"

Xenovia y Koneko no protestaron simplemente se fueron corriendo hacia la base de operaciones de Rias.

"Hey! Esperen a donde van" Karlamine trato de ir tras ella, pero tuvo que esquivar repentinamente a Kiba.

"Esos fueron buenos reflejos" Kiba comento con un tono de respeto.

"Son idiotas o que, ustedes dos no podrán contra todas nosotras" una mujer de pelo castaño y una mascara de porcelana sobre su ojo comento.

Kiba suspiro por tercera vez "Issei vamos a hacerlo" Kiba rugió mientras enterraba su espada en el suelo.

"Claro que si! Draig!" [Boost second form] el guante de Issei cambio de forma, al mismo tiempo que absorbía el poder de Sword Birth de Kiba.

[power transfer]

Issei rugió poniendo su mano con su boost en el suelo, un circulo mágico aparecío y luego Incontables espadas explotaron del suelo empalando a el resto de la dignidad de Riser.

La dignidad de Riser grito de dolor mientras desaparecían. "Co-como pudieron vencernos.." Karlamine dijo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz de la Reyna mas fuerte.

[la Reyna de Riser, tres peones, dos caballeros y una roca han sido retirados del juego]

"Yubelluna-sama" Karlamine susurro.

"Lo hicimos! Vamos con los demás Kiba" grito Issei corriendo hacia donde Xenovia y Koneko habían ido.

"Hai!" Kiba respondió alegremente, Akeno había ganado, además de que no habían anunciado que se había retirado del juego eso quería decir que pronto se reuniría con los demás, tal vez de verdad tengan una oportunidad de ganar.

XXXX -con Rias y Asia

Rias abrió las puertas del edifico donde se encontraba Riser, lo mejor seria confrontarlo ella sola o Riser saldría y aparecería de la nada emboscando a su dignidad en medio de la batalla, justo como lo había echo Yubelluna.

"Rias amada por fin viniste" Riser apareció detrás de un pilar, hablando con su voz burlona como usualmente lo hacia cuando estaba Rias.

"Riser.. Supongo que sabias que vendría" Rias movió su largo cabello de un movimiento hacia atrás viéndose absolutamente hermosa al hacerlo.

"Por supuesto tu eres a la única a la que no puedo subestimar.. Bueno aunque sigues sin tener la más mínima chance de ganarme claro" Riser camino hasta que estuvo frente a Rias "por que no te rindes, de esa manera tu y tu dignidad se ahorraran el dolor de ser quemados por mis llamas inmortales"

"Ahorra esto!" Rias activo un circulo color rojo y una bola de energía destructiva salió de el.

Riser contratado usando su fuego.

Las dos magia chocaron explotando todo el edificio.

Rias había teletrasportado a Asia fuera del edificio, mientras que ella extendía sus alas y salía volando hacia arriba, ella pudo ver que Riser hacia lo mismo. Ambos devils flotaban en el techo del edificio que ahora una parte de él estaba en llamas.

"Rias por que no te rindes, lo digo en serio deberías de dejar de ser tan malcriada.. No entiendes que nuestra raza agoniza ya no hay devils puros.." Riser extendió sus alas de fuego al máximo.

"Riser prefiero la muerte a casarme contigo, tengo que admitir que eres un hombre bien parecido pero tu actitud lo arruina todo de ti, eres como una mierda a la que solo le pusieron polvo de oro encima, no importa que tanto oro tengas muy en el fondo siempre seguirás siendo mierda" Rias contesto.

"Ya veo entonces no me dejas otra opción más que forzarte a ser mía.. Tu me calentaras la cama por las noches te guste o no te guste Rias" Riser contesto tranquilo aunque el comentario de la mierda de verdad lo había molestado bastante

En este punto Rias hubiera gritado lanzado rayos del poder de la destrucción por todos lados, pero Rias permaneció tranquila.

Riser levanto una ceja al ver lo calmada que estaba Rias, el había pensado que Rias era como el, una persona que se enojaba rápidamente al recibir el más mínimo insulto. Ahora levanto ambas cejas al ver como Rias calmadamente amasaba poder de la destrucción en una bola de energía que poco a poco se hacía más grande.

Rias amaso su poder hasta que quedo una enorme bola de poder de la destrucción.

"Me vas a arrojar eso?" Riser pregunto "no me lo tomes a mal pero eres mas idiota de lo que creí" tanto poder era obvio que se moviera muy lento, incluso alguien nuevo como Issei podría esquivar eso simplemente corriendo hacia la dirección opuesta.

Rias sonrió malvadamente "Riser.. Eres invencible verdad? Bueno si tu eres invencible por tu poderes inmortales.." La enorme bola comenzó a comprimirse alrededor de Rias "entonces yo soy intocable.." La enorme bola de la destrucción se había trasformado en un aura de color negro y rojo que se había formado alrededor de Rias. Rias extendió sus alas preparándose para atacar a Riser, Rias abrió la boca y exhalo aire que ahora parecía vapor.

"Destruction form No 1. Armor!" (Forma de la Destrucción Numero 1. Armadura!"

Riser no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado por que Rias se había lanzado contra el. Riser hizo lo mismo cubriendo su puño con fuego.

Los dos puños de ambos devils chocaron, pero Riser se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.. Su puño comenzó a desaparecer además de que dolía bastante, Riser trato de apártese de Rias pero Rias tomo su brazo, Riser miraba como la delicada mano de Rias se comenzaba a hundir en su brazo, como si la mano de Rias estuviera cubierta de ácido.

"Como vamos a estar juntos Riser si ni siquiera puedes tocarme!" Rias formo una lanza con su otra mano y luego empalo a Riser con ella en el corazón, Riser escupió sangre y Rias miro con satisfacción como su rostro se fruncía de dolor.

FLASHBACK

Rias jadeaba intentando recuperar su aliento, a su alrededor el entorno que era un bosque estaba semi destruido, había árboles rotos, cráteres y demás.

Naruto miraba la destrucción del lugar, mientras que al mismo tiempo suspiraba "Rias-chan eso todo lo que puedes hacer"

Rias apretó sus puños al escuchar las palabras de Naruto "ya se! Que mis poderes no son tan fuertes que los de mi madre o los de mi oniisama!" Rias se sacudió algunas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"No me refiero a eso Rias-chan lo que me refiero es por que intentas copiar el estilo de pelea de Sirchzer y de Venelana tu no eres ninguno de los dos" Naruto había visto pelear a Rias durante el incidente con Asia y los cuatro ángeles caídos, era como ver o mas bien era como intentar ver un muy pésimo estilo de pelea de Sirchzer y Venelana.

Rias abrió sus ojos en shock al escuchar a Naruto, Rias había crecido viendo pelear a su madre y hermano así que naturalmente pensó que los usuarios de la destrucción deberían pelear salvaje como lo hacían Sirchzer y Venelana "pero mi oniisama y kaasama luchan a así" Rias contesto.

"Sirchzer y Venelana son peleadores instintivos Rias-chan a ti en cambio te gusta usar la cabeza, te gusta tener todo bajo control y prefieres manipular a las personas en vez de buscar una confrontación directa" Naruto la ayudo a levantarse "te vi durante la pelea en la iglesia, Rias-chan tu mantuviste la cabeza fría durante toda la pelea hasta que empezaste a lanzar rayos por todos lados"

Rias lo miro a sus ojos azules "escucha Rias tu no eres tu madre o tu hermano.. Tenemos que buscar un estilo de pelea que sea para ti, las persona como tu tienen que usar sus poderes de otra manera que no sea para solo destruir a sus enemigos.. Aunque tu demuestres tus emociones mejor que Sona-chan tu y ella son muy parecidas en el campo de batalla"

Rias escuchaba atentamente a el rubio, era cierto no importaba la situación Rias siempre mantenía la cabeza fría no importaba que tan mal estuviera la situación, pero al ver los combates de su hermano y su mama ella asumió que su magia única era mejor si era descontrolada y salvaje.

"Tenemos que aprender a usar tu poder de forma creativa Rias-chan!" Rias asintió tontamente al escuchar al el rubio.

-penúltimo día antes de juego contra Riser...

Naruto miraba su brazo, estaba quemado con manchas de color negro y su brazo temblaba de dolor "Rias-chan! Lo lograste!" Rias había destruido un rasengan con el estilo que ella y Naruto habían desarrollado juntos, Rias lo llamaba formas de la destrucción.. Aunque era una forma básica del rasengan Rias lo había destruido de todas formas.

Rias salto de felicidad hacia Naruto, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y presionando sus pechos en la cara del rubio mientras que los dos se veían a los ojos riendo de felicidad.

FLASHBACK END

Mientras Riser caída al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, la cara de Rias se puso un poco rosa recordando el abrazo y la risa que había compartido con Naruto.

Rias también descendió al suelo, pero repentinamente sintió una punzada de dolor que la puso en una rodilla e inmediatamente su armadura desapareció, Rias comenzó a respirar pesadamente, ella todavía no podía mantener su armadura por mucho tiempo.

"Bouchou!" Rias volteo al escuchar las voces de su dignidad que gritaron al mismo tiempo excepto por Akeno que caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rias sonrió al ver a sus amigos venir corriendo hacia ella con caras de preocupación.

"Rias-nee" Asia comenzó a sanar a Rias con su sacred gear.

En ese momento frente a ellos un pilar de fuego apareció y de el Riser salió tronándose sus hombros "wow Rias quien hubiera sabido que tenias semejante poder.. Pero como puedes ver no fue suficiente" Riser se detuvo un momento para ver a toda la dignidad de Rias parada junto a ella "Hmm parece que todas fueron derrotadas incluso Yubelluna eh.." Riser suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza decepcionado "no importa solo los voy a quemar a todos" Riser se preparó para atacar y luego se lanzó como una bala hacia ellos.

Rias aun estaba siendo sanada por Asia, así que los demás se prepararon para protegerla.

Riser parecía que iba a atacar a Issei primero, Issei se preparó con su Boost en guardia, pero en el último momento Riser lo esquivo y se dirigió directo hacia Asia.

"Cobarde que haces! yo soy tu oponente!" Issei grito mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

"Idiota, es obvio que en una pelea siempre tienes ir por el médico primero" Riser miro a su objetivo, la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos inocentes lo miraba con temor, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Riser.

Asia adoptó una posición de combate básica y luego levanto su mano que estaba cerrada en un puño, cuando vio que Riser estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Asia tiro el puño con todas sus fuerzas.

Riser levanto su mano para tomar el puño de Asia y luego quemarlo junto con ella, lo siguiente que vio Riser fue que su mano cercenada estaba volando varios metros en el aire y que Riser también había sido mandado a volar de regreso por donde había venido.

Asia comenzó a felicitarse mentalmente 'lo hice niisama! Lo hice!' Asia perdió el conocimiento recordando como había ganado este poder.

FLASHBACK

"Escúchame Imoutou" Asia se puso un poco roja al escuchar como su Niisama la llamaba, aun no estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlo como hermano mayor "tu eres el médico del grupo, tu eres extremadamente importante para todos, el enemigo siempre irá por ti primero, tienes que saber como defenderte"

Asia escuchaba atentamente todas las palabras de Naruto "pero Naruto-niisama como se supone que voy a defenderme.. Yo-yo no se como debo luchar" Asia se limpio algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, ella quería ayudar a Rias-nee para que no tuviera que casarse con Riser, pero Asia no era suficientemente fuerte.

"No te preocupes! Tus reservas de magia son pequeñas" Asia se puso todavía más triste "pero eso no es malo en absoluto! Derecho funciona mejor para ti"

Asia levanto su rostro lleno de esperanzas "c-como?"

"Escúchame Asia lo que vamos a intentar te va a destrozar literalmente.. Estas segura de que quieres continuar?" Naruto le pregunto mirando directamente a Asia a los ojos.

Asia apretó su Mano con todas sus fuerzas "y-yo quiero proteger a Issei y a Rias-nee con todas mis fuerzas! Quiero proteger a mis amigos! Por favor Niisama ayúdame a lograrlo" Asia tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

"Muy bien Asia prepárate.."

FLASHBACK END

Asia no tuvo ningún intento exitoso durante el entrenamiento con Naruto, este era la primera vez que había podido controlar suficiente de su magia en un punto y luego hacerla explotar.

Tsunade súper fuerza.

Así había llamado Naruto la técnica que le enseño a Asia.

Los dedos de Asia apuntaban a direcciones a las que no deverian, su mano estaba completamente inchada y de color morado, Asia cayó al suelo y luego comenzó a desaparecer.

"Asia!" Todos gritaron incluso Akeno, Xenovia corrió hasta ella pero llego muy tarde, Asia ya había desaparecido.

[un alfil de Rias-sama a sido retirado] anunció Grayfia.

Otra vez una columna de fuego apareció y Riser salió de ella como si nada "valla eso me sorprendió bastante" todos le lanzaron miradas asesinas. Riser se rió al verlos "yo no hice nada, ella se derrotó a si misma jajaja"

Todos se lanzaron contra Riser.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Kiba y Xenovia, al ser lo más rápidos.

Comenzaron a tratar de cortar a Riser con sus espadas, Riser de verdad se sintió presionado por ellos dos, sus movimientos eran limpios y eficientes.

FLASHBACK

Xenovia y Kiba respiraban pesadamente tratando de ganar un segundo aire y volver a atacar a el rubio frente a ellos.

"Kiba usas demasiados movimientos, parece que estas bailando, Xenovia por que gritas? Además de que usas demasiada fuerza en cada movimiento" Naruto les comento mientras jugaba con un kunai en su dedos.

Naruto no había usado la espada corta que Elmhilde le había dado, Elmhilde le había dejado muy en claro mientras lo pateaba en la espinilla que su regalo no era para que lo enseñara por ahí "e-escucha n-n-Naruto este regalo es e-especial yo lo hice personalmente l-literalmente estas u-usando una parte de mi!" Elmhilde le grito pateando mas fuerte, casi le destroza la pierna.

"Vamos a hacer un ejercicio que yo llamo circulo romano! Vamos a pelear como los antiguos gladiadores!" Naruto desapareció en un Poof*

Kiba y Xenovia vieron a parecer mas Narutos alrededor de ellos, todos ellos con diferentes tipos de armas, antes de que Kiba o Xenovia pudieran decir algo un Naruto se lanzó hacia ellos con toda la intención de matar, Xenovia alcanzó a bloquear mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba asesinar a el clon, con Kiba paso lo mismo.

FLASHBACK END

Al final ni Kiba ni Xenovia pudieron mejorar esos aspectos, Kiba seguía haciendo movimientos demasiado visibles, mientras que Xenovia lo único que dejó de hacer fue de gritar pero sus movimientos seguían teniendo demasiada fuerza en ellos. Así que lo único que hicieron fue trabajar en equipo.

Kiba era rápido y preciso, Xenovia usaba su enorme espada excalibur para destrozar el suelo en cada movimiento.

Xenovia hizo un movimiento vertical hacia Riser, pero Riser se hizo hacia atrás esquivándolo, justo en ese momento Riser contraatacó, pero Kiba saltó sobre el hombro de Xenovia obligando a Riser a retroceder con varias estocadas.

La balada mortal de los tres se repitió, ninguno podía asestar el golpe final al otro, Riser tenía experiencia de su lado mientras que Kiba y Xenovia se cuidaban mutuamente las espaldas.

"Basta!" Rugió Riser, sus alas aletearon con fuerza mandando una ola de fuego hacia Kiba y Xenovia.

Kiba y Xenovia fueron mandados a volar gritando de dolor.

Pero Riser no sintió una victoria, ese ataque que utilizo fue bastante serio.

"Dragón shot!" Issei grito.

Riser sintió como Todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor mientras que un enorme rayo color rojo lo envolvía. Riser caía al suelo, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Riser pudo ver a la roca de Rias acercarse rápidamente a el.

Koneko se puso en poción como para hacer una sentadilla contrajo sus puños mientras que también los giraba.

Riser a un en el cielo por el disparo de Issei veía a Koneko en tan extraña posición que parecía como la de un sapo..? "Que hace- bugh!" Riser sintió dos fuertes golpes en su mandíbula, eran tan fuertes que los ojos de Riser se fueron hacia tras perdiendo el conocimiento por unos segundos.

Koneko se lanzó girando sus puños contra Riser usando una de las formas Kata de sapo que Naruto le había enseñado.

FLASHBACK

Koneko lanzó otra patada que otra vez fue parada por el único brazo de Naruto, todo el tiempo Koneko intento asestar un golpe a Naruto, pero este siempre la detenía usando su única mano, Koneko ni siquiera había logrado moverlo del lugar donde estaba, Naruto seguía ahí parado como si nada.

Naruto tomo la pierna de Koneko y comenzó a mangonearla por todos lados por varios segundos, hasta que vio que los ojos de Koneko comenzaban a parecer espirales. Finalmente se detuvo, pero Naruto no la dejo ir si no que la sostuvo de su pie dejándola colgando boca abajo "escucha koneko-chan tienes el estilo de pelea de un luchador callejero, pero tu estilo de lucha solo sirve si tu oponente es menos rápido y fuerte que tu, de otra manera tus oponentes siempre serán mejores que tu"

Koneko asintió lentamente, era bueno que ella llevaba unas bermudas para entrenar.

"Mm, que te parece si te enseño el estilo de pelea de los sapos!" Naruto le dijo a Koneko, eventualmente Naruto le enseñaría a Koneko como usar senjutsu a si que lo mejor seria comenzar a enseñarle su estilo de pelea.

Koneko asintió lentamente, aprender un estilo de sapos sonaba muy interesante.

FLASHBACK END

Riser por fin cayó al suelo, el no lo podía creer estos devils de clase baja lo habían golpeado varias veces, esto no podía seguir así.. Lo más increíble es que los caballeros de Rias no habían sido eliminados del juego cuando el lanzó uno de sus ataques más fuertes.

Riser se levanto echo una verdadera furia, los ojos de Riser se volvieron rojos y toda su cara se oscureció 'los voy a someter!' Riser era un devil mayor a ellos, el había tenido ya Rating games y había peleado contra enemigos fuertes, así que a los devils que estaban frente a el los expondría a todo el instinto asesino que podía liberar.

El aura de Riser se libero y miraba con tanta furia y instinto asesino a las personas frente a el. Para la sorpresa de Riser todos seguían en su lugar, los caballeros de Rias se comenzaron a levantar, su roca comenzó a ponerse en otra postura de pelea, su peón estaba recitando algunas palabras que el no entendía mientras que las palmas de sus manos estaban juntas, su Reyna tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras que tenía sus dedos en forma de cruz y finalmente el Rey de todos ellos se levantaba mientras se se masajeaba sus hombros.

"Fufufu dime Hi-mushi (insecto de fuego) alguna vez te has enfrentado a un verdadero monstruo" Akeno río animadamente, ella sabía muy bien lo que Riser intentaba hacer "el hombre al que amo es un verdadero monstruo" Akeno comenzó a frotarse sus muslos mientras que ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo su cara ganaba un rubor "awww~ solo de acordarme me dan escalofríos"

FLASHBACK.

"Todos lo han echo muy bien!" Naruto miraba a Rias, Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia y Koneko parados frente a el "sobre todo tu Issei me siento muy orgulloso de ti! De verdad lograste hacer el Fuin"

Issei le sonrió al rubio frente a el "jajaja solo es un pequeño paso para formar mi futuro harem!" Issei había sido el único que no se había rendido y había logrado hacer el Sello de los cinco elementos.

"Ya veo entonces comencemos con su lección final!" El rubio hablo en un tono juguetón.

Todos esperaban algún tipo de nuevo movimiento final en equipo o al menos unas palabras de coraje como "la amistad lo es todo" o "si trabajan en equipo podrán derrotar a todos!" Las siguiente palabras de Naruto los dejaron en shock.

"Los voy a matar.." Naruto aún seguía sonriendo, un aura que no era color naranja sino gris comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, las piedras alrededor de él comenzaron a elevarse y Issei y los demás sintieron una enorme presión en sus hombros.

"D-de que estas hablando!" Alcanzó a gritar Issei.

"QUE PREFIEREN! QUE RISER LOS ASESINE JAJAJA ES MEJOR QUE LO HAGA YO MISMO!" el aura de Naruto exploto, era un enorme pilar color gris.

Todos pudieron ver que detrás de Naruto salía del suelo una enorme cosa, esa era la mejor forma de describirlo, una enorme cosa sin forma se comenzó a formar detrás de Naruto, tenía la piel gris, diez colas y un enorme ojo color morado con varias líneas en el, la cosa los miraba como si no fueran nada, no había desprecio, felicidad o enojo, no había nada.

Eso solo lo hacía más terrorífico.

Naruto dio un paso al frente.

Los demás dieron dos pasos atrás.

"MUERAN" la voz distorsionada de Naruto anunció mientras que levantaba su mano hacia ellos, la gigantesca mano de la cosa detrás de él hizo lo mismo.

Rias solo quería que se acabara rápido.

Akeno tenía una sonrisa su vida le pertenecía a el de todos modos.

Asia quería llorar pero se contuvo y puso una cara valiente.

Kiba y Xenovia levantaron con sus manos temblorosas sus espadas.

Koneko miraba la cosa inmóvil.

"No juegues conmigo! No voy a morir en este lugar!" Issei grito con todas sus fuerzas, con todas sus emociones.

[Boost Second Form] y Draig respondió a las emociones de Issei.

Al ver a su amigo peón todos ganaron una nueva confianza.

Rias comenzó a formar poder de la destrucción, ella no iba a dejar que nadie mas decidiera nada de su vida.

Akeno también formo una cruz con sus dedos en un Poof* otra Akeno apareció a un lado, Akeno tenía que demostrarle que su vida era importante para el incluso si tenía que lastimarlo.

Asia cerró su puño, parece que tendría que golpear a su Niisama.

Kiba y Xenovia compartieron una mirada y luego asintieron.

Koneko ahora miraba a esa cosa frente a ella desafiándola a venir, incluso le gruño como lo haría un gato acorralado.

Y así como así todo desapareció, el aura, la presión, el instinto asesino, la cosa detrás de Naruto. Naruto suspiro mientras iba a recoger su sombrero que había volado y caído frente a los pies de Rias.

Naruto tomo el sombrero y lo comenzó a desempolvar para luego ponérselo "lamento haber echo eso pero era la manera más rápida de volverlos más fuertes en unos minutos jajajaja!" Naruto comenzó a reírse.

Una fría gota de sudor caiga por las espadas de todos al ver a el Pacífico bufón frente a ellos..

FLASHBACK END

'Que esta sucediendo!' Fue lo que pensó Riser al ver a Rias y su grupo, ellos deberían de estar en el suelo retorciéndose como gusanos y rogando por sus vidas 'Esto esta mal! Todo este juego esta mal!' Riser miro en shock como otra Reyna de Rias aparecía en un Poof*

Las gemelas corrieron hacia Riser con rayos formándose en sus manos "no juegues con migo!" Riser rugió mientras que sus puños era disparados como si fueran misiles. Riser sintió una pequeña victoria al tomar a las dos Akenos por sus cuellos, Riser las trajo hasta a el aun sosteniéndolas por el cuello "desaparece!" Grito Riser apretando mas sus cuellos.

Las dos Akenos le sonríeron "Raiton Kage Bunshin!" (Estilo de rayo clones de sombras) una Akeno se comenzó a disipar en un rayo.

Riser sintió tensar todo su cuerpo al sentir como la electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo "argh!"

"Issei! Ahora!" Grito Akeno mientras se alejaba de Riser.

"Uhoooo!" Grito Issei, sus yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a brillar rojo al mismo tiempo los kanji de tierra, fuego, agua, aire y trueno aparecían "Goyō Fuin!" (Sello de los cinco elementos!) Issei estrello sus dedos contra el estomago de Riser.

Riser sintió el dolor mas horrible que haya sentido jamás mientras que tosía violentamente y se trataba de poner de pie.

"Se acabó el juego Riser.." Riser volteo a ver en shock a Rias que tenía poder de la destrucción en la palma de su mano en forma de lanza. Lo ultimo que Riser vio es como todo daban vueltas y vueltas hasta que su cabeza callo al suelo y Riser por fin cayo inconsciente.

Rias lo había decapitado.

[Riser-sama a sido retirado del juego... La ganadora de este Rating Game es Rias-sama] la fría voz de Grayfia anunció.

XXXX

Eso fue todo no soy muy bueno describiendo peleas.. Quería ponerle un punto final a la saga de Riser..

Las formas de la destrucción de Rias me las saque del culo... Así que perdón... que otros números de forma de la destrucción tendrá Rias!

No mostré el FLASHBACK de Naruto y Akeno por que ellos dos tendrán un algo especial adelante.

Ahora quiero decir que Sona, Tsubaki y Sanji estarán en la dignidad de Naruto, no se me ocurre una mejor forma de incluir estos personajes, además ellos son los únicos personajes que valen la pena de la dignidad de Sona a menos que allá otro y no sepa (necesito leer las novelas)

-como Naruto puede usar su poder del sabio de los seis caminos? Uhh.. Magia..?...

Kuroka también estará en la dignidad de Naruto.

-Gabriel no ha caído de la gracia por un motivo que pronto explicare.

-aun no estoy seguro como voy a resolver lo del brazo de Naruto pero lo mas probable es que en el próximo capítulo les de una sorpresa muajaja.

Gracias por leer y comentar de verdad me motiva a seguir escribiendo..


	9. Bebe toma mi mano

Que lo disfruten...

Akeno caminaba con ambas manos juntas, a un paso lento y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Dama, era lo que cualquiera pensaría al ver a Akeno ahora mismo, no llevaba su pelo arreglado no es su cola de cabello usual, si no que llevaba su pelo totalmente recogido arreglado en una sola coleta de lado como cuando Akeno se meta a alguna piscina y no quisiera mojarse su pelo, incluso que ahora mismo vestía un atuendo deportivo color negro Akeno daba el porte el porte de una princesa.

Akeno trago saliva ruidosamente.

Akeno estaba extremadamente nerviosa en este momento. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente y también sentía mucho sudor sobre sus axilas y espalda. En un desesperado intento por limpiar el sudor en su frente Akeno rompió momentáneamente su porte de princesa y se llevó su mano a su frente.

O al menos lo intento.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta, la persona que Akeno había estado siguiendo por el denso bosque montañoso volteo. Akeno volvió rápidamente a recuperar su porte de princesa antes de que la persona frente a ella la viera.

Akeno sintió como en un segundo su sudor comenzó a acumularse aun mas cuando esos ojos de color azules se posaron brevemente sobre ella, pero rápidamente esos ojos azules la dejaron junto con esos labios que parecían nunca dejar de sonreír.

Akeno suspiro levemente aliviada pero al mismo tiempo también volvió a tragar saliva.

Akeno puso sus ojos color violeta en la espalda del rubio 'Naruto..' Akeno pensó.

Habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que Naruto llego ayudarlos a entrenar para enfrentar a Riser y su dignidad, después de esas veinticuatro horas Naruto se rindió y decidió dejar de enseñarles el sello de los cinco elementos, prefiriendo mejor enseñarles a cada uno por separado.

Por supuesto Rias había protestado, si nadie aprendía ese sello entonces sería imposible derrotar a Riser, Naruto solo le dijo "déjamelo todo a mi!" Esas fueron las palabras de Naruto.

Así que aquí estaba Akeno junto con el héroe que la había salvado y con el que soñaba siempre, a miles de kilómetros alejados de la civilización o de alguna otra persona.

Llegaron a un pequeño arroyo con una cascada.

"Creo que aquí esta bien" Hablo repentinamente Naruto sacando a Akeno de sus pensamientos.

Los dos se detuvieron.

"Muy bien creo que lo mejor será empezar con esto.." Naruto comenzó a quitarse sus sandalias y se arremango su pantalón hasta sus rodillas después procedió a quitarse su playera.

Akeno parpadeo varias veces al ver una enorme cicatriz en su costado, era como si algo le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de carne de una mordida, Akeno se llevo ambas manos a la boca y sin quitarle la mirada de esa cicatriz Akeno la señaló.

"Hmm, valla no te preocupes esto fue un poco antes de perder mi brazo jajaja!" Naruto río jovialmente mientras que se rascaba su nuca 'parece que no quedara satisfecha con esa respuesta..' Naruto pensó mientras veía los ojos de Akeno, en sus ojos había curiosidad, miedo y enojo "conoces a un tipo llamado Rizevim?" Naruto le pregunto a Akeno.

Akeno alcanzó a asentir lentamente, ella había asistido a la escuela con Rías cuando ella se unió a su dignidad, Akeno sabia de Rizevim Livan Lucifer era miembro de la vieja facción, heredero del apellido Lucifer o era antes de ser expulsado durante la guerra"

"Bueno Akeno-chan, Rizevim es un poderoso poderoso bastardo.. Verás.. Los cuatro Maou actuales son devils clase Maou verdad?" Naruto le dio la espalda a Akeno y comenzó a acercarse al arroyo.

Akeno lo siguió mientras veía intensamente la cicatriz que también cubría gran parte de su espalda baja "así es Naruto-sama, los cuatro Maou actuales son los devils más poderosos, se dice incluso que son mas fuertes que los cuatro Maou originales"

"Solo dime Naruto Akeno-chan" los dos ya en la orilla del arroyo estaban "bueno, eso es lo que se dice.. Pero eso es mentira Akeno-chan, Sirchezer y Ajuka son los únicos que podrían considerase devils clase Maou, Serafall y Falbium son devils clase Ultímate" Naruto volteo a ver la cara con la boca abierta de Akeno "solo existen tres devils que pueden ser considerado nivel Maou y que de verdad son mas fuertes que los primeros Maou y esos son Sirchezer, Ajuka y Rizevim"

"Hace varios años yo estaba en Transilvania, con una vampira llamada Elmhilde Karstein Dracula" al mencionar el nombre Dracula Akeno no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que abrir sus ojos aun mas en shock "durante mi tiempo con ella encontré a Rizevim. Rizevim parecía que buscaba a Elmhilde o mas bien buscaba su poder" Naruto no tenía ni idea para que Rizevim buscaba a Elmhilde, no sabia si quería reclutarla o pedir su ayuda no tenía ni idea y eso era bastante malo.

"Rizevim es un buen tipo el problema es que aunque no lo parezca esta bastante desquiciado" Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el arroyo y para el asombro de Akeno no se hundía bajo el agua "bueno el punto es que él y yo peleamos y bastantes cosas pasaron y yo recibí esta cicatriz"

Pero Akeno todavía no quedaba satisfecha con esa respuesta. Si Naruto era mas devil que Sirchezer, Ajuka o Rizevim entonces por que se enfrentaba a ellos "pero N-Naruto que tan fuerte eres tu" Akeno se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta, por que la mirada que le envió Naruto fue bastante severa incluso los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron como si estuviera juzgándola, como cuando era solo una niña Akeno se llevo ambas manos a su boca en un intento desesperado por atrapar las palabras que había dicho.

Naruto miro a Akeno intensamente, debería decirle la verdad o debería mentirle, pero por alguna razón Naruto sintió que podía confiarle absolutamente todo y ella estaría con el, además ponía ser una oportunidad para hacerle saber que el poder no era todo.

Akeno se relajó un poco cuando vio que el rubio desinteresado aparecía de nuevo.

Naruto se llevo su mano a la barbilla como si estuviera pensando en darle una respuesta "bueno yo soy más débil que Sirchezer y Ajuka, yo creo que soy igual de fuerte que Serafall y Falbium.. Pero si de verdad yo fuera a usar mi verdadera fuerza entonces mi poder podría rivalizar a la segunda existencia mas fuerte" Naruto le dijo a Akeno con una sonrisa.

Akeno no sabia que pensar en el momento que Naruto termino de hablar, cualquiera lo llamaría loco por lo que acababa de decir, pero, Akeno le creyó, derecho si Naruto le dijera que el cielo era color verde entonces el cielo era verde.

"Pero tienes que saber que el poder no lo es todo en una pelea, Akeno-chan hay muchas maneras de derrotarme a mi o de derrotar a la existencia mas fuerte.. Nadie es invencible, incluso yo con todo mi poder perdí mi brazo" ahora que Naruto se ponía a pensar un poco, ese tipo Metatron podía haber barrido el suelo con el, pero ese ángel era claramente una persona calmada a la que no le gustaba usar la violencia, que lo habrá echo perder la cabeza. Naruto estaba seguro que si Metatron hubiera peleado en sus cinco sentidos entonces Naruto se hubiera visto obligado a usar su poder de los seis caminos para pelear contra el.

"Contra quien perdiste el brazo?" Akeno le pregunto, ahora se sentía un poco mas relajada al estar con el.

"Contra el líder de los Ángeles" Naruto le respondió.

Fue en ese momento que Akeno se sintió horrible por ser una medio ángel caído, al ser una medio ángel caído entonces eso la hacia también ser un ángel 't-tal vez por eso me dejo ahí..' Akeno dedujo que tal vez Naruto odiaba a los Ángeles y ángeles caídos, quien no odiaría a alguien que fue el causante de perder tu brazo "e-entonces fue por eso que me abandonaste cuando me salvaste verdad?" Por supuesto, quien querría estar con una medio insecto como ella.. Incluso si su madre era humana Akeno seguía siendo hija de un insecto.

"Qu-" Naruto no alcanzo a decir cuando vio que Akeno desplegó sus alas, una era el ala de murciélago de un devil, pero la otra era el ala de un ángel caído. Claro que Naruto sabia que Akeno tenía sangre de ángel caído, incluso si las piezas te convertían en un devil tu aura te delataría si eras anteriormente un ángel, un humano o un ángel caído.

El rostro de Akeno se lleno de lagrimas calientes mientras que también comenzaba a sollozar ruidosamente "es por que soy un ángel caído que no te agrado verdad? Es por eso mismo que me dejaste en ese bosque y no regrésate por mi verdad?" Akeno comenzó a llorar mas fuerte, sus manos se fueron a su ala de ángel caído y comenzó a arrancarse las plumas "por que! Por que! Mi mami se tuvo que enamorar de el! Si mi mami no se hubiera enamorado de el yo no tendría que ser un feo y traicionero angel!" Akeno lloraba fuertemente arrancándose las plumas negras de su ala.

Akeno se detuvo inmediatamente o mas bien la detuvieron inmediatamente cuando Naruto la abrazo. Akeno abrió sus ojos en shock al sentir lo cálido del abrazo de su héroe "q-que haces! T-t-tienes que soltarme o te podré ensuciar!" Akeno intento apartarlo de ella pero cada vez que lo intentaba Naruto solo la apretaba mas.

Finalmente Akeno se rindió, lo abrazo de regreso con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos se aferraban a su piel como si su vida dependiera de ello "por que me dejaste ahí.. Te espero por tres días hasta que el hambre y la sed fueron demasiados.. Debí haberte esperado mas verdad.. Debí haberme quedado ahí hasta que hubiera muerto verdad.. Te ibas a regresar por mi verdad.."

Cada palabra se enterraba mas profundo en el corazón de Naruto.. Era como con Serafall otra vez... Naruto quería decirle que si iba a regresar por ella pero estaría mintiendo, aunque los pensamientos de Naruto siempre se preguntan por Akeno Naruto no iba a regresar por ella, Naruto dedujo que sería demasiado peligroso para ella al estar junto a el, Kokabiel estaba tras de el como si fuera una águila, Kokabiel solo buscaba maneras de hacerlo sufrir si Kokabiel hubiera sabido que Akeno tenía algún tipo de conexión con el, entonces Kokabiel la hubiera usado para lastimarlo como lo hizo con Milletl. Naruto quería decirle eso pero como con Serafall eso no era ninguna excusa.

"A quien mas lastime por ser un cobarde a Elmhilde?' Naruto pensó amargamente.

"Ake-chan... Escúchame recuerdas a ese ángel caído al que me enfrenté después de salvarte?" Naruto le pregunto suavemente, el sintió como la cabeza de Akeno se movía lentamente de arriba a bajo en su pecho "ese era Kokabiel.. El y yo no éramos muy amigos derecho el me odiaba, si Kokabiel se enteraba de que tu y yo estábamos juntos entonces el te hubiera lastimado de una forma o otra"

Akeno se sintió como si mil quilos se quitaban de ella al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, esa era una muy buena razón, años pensando que el le daba asco por su sangre de ángel caído fueron removidos.

"Pero esa no es excusa.. Debí haberme quedado contigo, debí haber luchado por ti" Naruto la parto un poco y tomo su mejilla con su mano.

"Escucha Ake-chan en todas las razas humanos, devils, ángeles, ángeles caídos, yokai o cualquier otra raza siempre va a ver gente de todo tipo buenos, malos, feos, guapos" Akeno y Naruto compartieron una sonrisa tonta "yo no odio a ninguna raza Akeno.. Quieres saber mi sueño Ake-chan!"

Akeno asintió felizmente con una sonrisa boba.

"Voy a! (Perdón..)

Akeno tuvo que parpadear varias veces al escuchar sus palabras "eso va a ser déficit Naru-kun.. Pero te voy a apoyar!"

Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreír "muy bien Ake-chan tenemos que ponernos a trabajar voy a enseñarte algo bastante especial"

Akeno tenía un nuevo vigor.

XXXX

Rías no lo podía creer cuando escucho las palabras de Grayfia, de verdad había derrotado aquel ave fénix invencible, ese sujeto que muchas noches le causo pesadillas o que simplemente había hecho llorar a Rias solo por haber pensado en su matrimonio arreglado entre los dos.

Ella de verdad gano.

Rias volteo a haber a los felices miembros de su dignidad, Issei estaba saltando gritando que lo habían echo, Kiba y Xenovia estaban chochando sus mano como dos viejos camaradas lo harían, Koneko tenía su clásico rostro inexpresivo pero se podía ver una ligera sonrisa mientras veía a Issei saltar, incluso Akeno estaba riendo alegremente. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rias mientras iba corriendo hacia su familia.

Después de varios minutos de felicitarse y abrazarse entre ellos un circulo mágico color naranja con símbolos de espirales otros tres círculos del mismo color naranja pero con el símbolo del clan Phoenix además de varios otros Gremory y Sitri aparecieron silenciando a la alegre familia de Rias, sobre todo se tensaron un poco al ver el símbolo del clan Phoenix.

Naruto y los demás que habían estado viendo el juego personalmente aparecieron.

Naruto miro a la alegre y un poco tensa familia frente a el con una sonrisa "lo hicieron bastante bien" Rias y los demás se volvieron a relajar cuando escucharon las palabras de Naruto.

"Debo admitir que no me esperaba tu victoria Rias" Lady Phoenix hablo con un tono aprobatorio en su voz.

"Fue un buen y justo encuentro, el matrimonio entre tu y Riser queda oficialmente abolido" Lord Phoenix asentía frenéticamente.

"Formas de la destrucción eh.. Esa fue una muy inteligente forma de usar tu poder Rias" Lord Gremory de verdad estaba impresionado que su hija haya botado el estilo de pelea que lo Bael normalmente usan cuando heredan el poder de la destrucción, bueno si eso de lanzar rayos rojos/negros se le puede llamar estilo de pelea.

Venelana miraba con preocupación a Akeno "debo admitir que diste de muy buen uso tu poder Rias"

Sona y Tsbuaki se sentían muy bien por Rias finalmente era libre de Riser y lo había echo de manera justa.

"Así es, debo de admitir que usted y su dignidad hicieron un buen uso de lo que se les enseño Rias-sama"

'Ravel' Rias pensó mientras veía a Ravel ponerse a un lado de Naruto con sus manos juntas como lo haría una pieza de Reyna. Ravel y Rias nunca tuvieron algún tipo de contacto en la escuela, Rias prefería no asociarse con la hermana de Riser y Ravel nunca le importo formar algún tipo de amistad con Rias, ellas dos no tenían ningún tipo de relación, solo sabían lo que la gente contaba de la otra.

"Oh es verdad Ravel-chan! Te dije que lo haríamos cuando terminara el juego" en la mano de Naruto en un Poof* apareció una pieza de ajedrez para ser exactos la pieza de Reyna de una pieza de ajedrez.

Todos quedaron asombrados al ver la pieza de Naruto, el poder que irradiaba era claramente el de una pieza mutada, Serafall no recuerda que las piezas de Naruto fueran mutadas, incluso al ser prototipos las piezas de los actuales Maou eran incluso más débiles que las actuales, Serafall miro intensamente la pieza, era de color naranja y parecía respirar como si estuviera viva.

Inmediatamente Serafall comprendió la situación a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que Naruto tuviera una dignidad, derecho era algo bueno que Naruto tuviera una de esa manera el tendría más cosas que lo ataran y no volviera a dejar el inframundo por trescientos años.. Bueno eso y el bebe que pronto tendrían por supuesto, "ya veo~ entonces Ravel-chan se convertirá en tu Reyna"

"Sip" soltó Naruto alegremente.

Los demás tenían los ojos abiertos como si fueran platos.

Rias apretó sus dientes no podía mentir se sentía un poco celosa de Ravel, tener la pieza de Reyna de un devil como Naruto no era fácil, una pieza de Reyna representaba a el Rey y a toda su dignidad cuando el Rey no estaba presente además de que las acciones de la Reyna representaban a toda la dignidad, Rias apretó los labios con mas fuerza sinceramente ella planeaba preguntarle algo verdaderamente tonto a Naruto y eso era que se uniera a su dignidad, obviamente todos los que escucharan eso se reirían en la cara de Rias, Rias tendría que rogarle a Naruto que la dejara unirse a su dignidad no de la otra manera.

Sona también tenía un tumulto en su cabeza mientras compartía una mirada con Tsubaki y otra con Saji, eso era por que Sona había disuelto su dignidad hace unos días.. Los únicos que permanecieron con ella fueron Sona y Saji los demás habían tomado cada quien su camino. Esto era en parte por culpa de Naruto, Sona había hecho una promesa con Tsubaki, Tsubaki iba a dejar su dignidad si o si, sin una Reyna Sona simplemente no podía mantener una dignidad adecuadamente, la Reyna se encargaba de muchas cosas cada una de sus otras piezas tenían necesidades diferentes, Sona seria agobiada por varios años hasta que pudiera encontrar otra persona adecuada para ser su Reyna.

Así que Sona y Saji decidieron que le harían la misma pregunta a Naruto.

Lord y Lady Sitri y Serafall ya sabían de esto, los tres Sitri miraron a Sona, no habría mejor oportunidad que decirle a Naruto ahora mismo que deseaban ser parte de su dignidad.

"Naruto nosotros tres también desearíamos ser parte de su dignidad" Sona hablo repentinamente dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

"Fufufu" Akeno también sabia que Tsubaki le preguntaría lo mismo hace que sólo pudo soltar una risita.

"Pero Sona! Tu tienes tu propia dignidad" Rias grito.

"Te equivocas" respondió Sona levantado sus lentes "mi dignidad fue disuelta hace unos días" a Sona no le molestaba ser parte de la dignidad de Naruto en lo más mínimo, con el peso político que el rubio tendría además de tener a Tsubaki y Ravel de su lado su sueño estará a su alcance más rápido, además estar cerca de este hombre solo hacia las cosas mejor, Sona incluso sintió una victoria sobre Rias.

Naruto salió tambien de su momento de estupefacción parpadeando varias veces "e-esta bien" Naruto no le importaba demasiado por que incluso si ellos decidieran abandonarlo entonces el los dejaría ir sin ningún problema.

Ravel no podría estar más feliz con la situación actual, Sona era bastante fuerte además de ser bastante inteligente ella podría muy bien tomar el mando de la dignidad cuando Ravel no pudiera, Tsubaki era igual de fuerte que Akeno antes de ser entrenada por Naruto y Saji tenía a Vvrita como su sacred gear no era igual de fuerte que el dragón de Rias pero era un dragón de todos modos ella estaba segura de que con entrenamiento Saji podría luchar contra el dragón de Rias cuando los dos usaran Balance Breaker.

Naruto saco varias de su piezas que comenzaron a flotar hacia sus nuevos maestros.

La pieza de Reyna voló hacia Ravel. Ravel miraba la pieza atentamente, este seria el comienzo.

Una pieza de alfil flotaba hacia Sona. Sona jamás se imaginado en la dignidad de una leyenda, aun recuerda como ni siquiera creía que el fuera real.

Una torre flotaba hacia Tsubaki. Los lentes de Tsubaki eran empañados por las lagrimas de sus ojos, ella siempre soñó con este momento, esto era incluso mejor, era la torre de Naruto.

Dos peones flotaban hacia Saji. El solo esperaba volverse más fuerte bajo la tutela y el mando de Naruto.

Mientras las piezas entraban en los cuerpos de sus nuevos dueños, Naruto volteo a ver a Rias una sonrisa apareció en sus labio y le envió un giño "yo Naruto le comando vivir para mi!"

Rias se llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas, su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo 'escucho eso!' Rias daría las gracias si alguien llegara a asesinarla en este momento.

Las piezas entraron.. Al principio nada paso, pero luego..

Unos abrigos etéreos de color naranja se comenzaron a formar en los miembros de la nueva dignidad de Naruto. Naruto los miro en shock, eran exactamente iguales a los que aparecieron en sus amigos cuando se enfrentaron a el juubi Óbito, además.. "Esas piezas tomaron un gran pedazo de mi poder.." Naruto comentó mientras veía los abrigos etéreos, incluso tenían los tatuajes color negro.

Serafall miraba con bastante curiosidad este evento 'seguro que Ajuka le interesará saber de esto' era como si Sona, Tsubaki, Ravel y Saji hubieran tomado una parte de la verdadera forma de Naruto.

"Me siento increíble!" Grito Saji, antes de que los demás pudieran comentar que también se sentía una voz femenina los interrumpió, lo más impresionante es que venía de la mano de Saji.

[auhhg.. D-donde estoy..] la mano de Saji brillaba con cada palabra.

[Vvitra..] Ddraig contesto con shock evidente en su voz. Cuando Vvitra había sido derrotada su poder había sido dividido en cuatro Sacred Gear y la conciencia de Vvitra había caído en coma.

[... Ah ya veo, estoy en un Sacred Gear..]

XXXX

Todas las luces de la mansión Sitri estaban apagadas ya eran altas horas de la noche, pero en cierto cuarto de cierta chica mágica la luz seguía prendida, dos figuras dentro se veían bastante juntos y se movían de un lado a otro como si estuvieran bailando.

Dentro del cuarto sonaba una ligera y apacible canción. Naruto y Serafall están bailando.

"Así es parece que cada uno al menos tomo una cola de poder ahora solo me quedan uhhh.. Sona-chan.. Ravel-chan.." Naruto contaba con su mano.

Serafall soltó una risa llena de deleite "son cuatro Naru-tan, eso significa que solo te quedan cinco colas de poder en tu verdadera forma" aunque su voz sonaba tranquila Serafall estaba preocupada, que quería decir eso? Que cada vez que Naruto usara una pieza entonces su poder también disminuiría? Eso era bastante malo.

"A si, pero aunque hallan tomado tanto poder les costara bastante tiempo dominarlo por completo" a Naruto no le importaba mucho, de todos modos su poderes estaban hechos para ser compartidos.. Además aun tenía su poder de los seis caminos, 'gracias jiji-Alien' Naruto lloraba internamente agradeciéndole a Haromogo por darle sus caminos, además de que aún tenía literalmente un juubi y unos ojos de poder.

"Me siento un poco cansado Sera-tan" Naruto tomo a Serafall y la puso en la cama junto con el.

Serafall reía, quien no estaría cansado si literalmente te arrancaran una buena parte de poder, incluso Naruto con toda su vitalidad quedaría cansado "estas listo mañana tendremos que reunirnos con las demás facciones"

Cuando Naruto le dijo a Sirchrz que el tomaría su lugar en la reunión de las cuatro facciones Sirchzer no lo pienso dos veces, tomo a Grayfia y a Millicas los monto en sus hombros y se los llevo mientras corría hacia horizonte, Naruto y Serafall lo vieron hasta que desapareció.

"No te preocupes.. Yo solo actuare como tu guarda espaldas, tu harás todas esas platicas" Naruto le respondió mientras recargaba su cabeza en los pechos de Serafall.

Serafall sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza, esta vez lo iba a dejar dormir, pero mañana por la noche no lo dejaría ni descansar por un segundo...

XXXX

'Que hace el aquí!' Fue lo que Azazel pensó mientras veía a Naruto que estaba parado detrás de Serafall. Azazel tenía todo un discurso preparado ya, el diría como es que Grigori había sido el mejor parado en la gran guerra y que fue por eso que Kokabiel había tratado de iniciar otra guerra. Pero todo eso se fue al caño ya, Naruto sabia muy bien cual era la situación en Grigori. Grigori había sido el primero en encontrar y pelear a Khaos Brigade, la pelea resultó en la completa derrota de Grigori.. Si Naruto no hubiera estado con el equipo que Azazel envió a enfrentarlos Azazel tenía serias dudas si Grigori continuaría existiendo, Naruto se quedo atrás mientras los top operativos que incluían a Penemue de Grigori escapaban de la batalla. Si Azazel no tuviera su mente en pánico en este momento el hubiera deducido que Naruto era demasiado tonto como para saber nada.. De todos modos Azazel tenía que hacer un cambio de planes.

Michael veía con curiosidad al devil rubio detrás de Serafall, el había escuchado que los demás lo llamaban Naruto. Claro que Michael sabia quien era Naruto, el devil era una leyenda que se dio a conocer en la guerra civil devil, sinceramente que el apareciera ahora era algo un poco preocupante. Lo mejor seria esperar y saber la opinión de su hermana sobre el, Michael solo podía dar gracias al señor por la habilidad que Gabriel tenía. Michael volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba parada detrás de él actuando como guardia, por un momento creyó que sus ojos tenían forma de corazón mientras miraban a Naruto, pero rápidamente cambiaron a su normal verde mientras le sonreía a Michael.

Serafall miraba con una sonrisa a Gabriel 'haaaaa~ Naru-tan~ que tan bobo eres vas y enamoras a la Seraph mas hermosa del cielo' pensó Serafall. La verdad es que Serafall no tenía absolutamente ningún problema con que Naruto tuviera mas compañeras, derecho entre mas mejor, Serafall al igual que Naruto quería tener una enorme familia feliz 'uhuahuahua~ todos esos niños llamándome Kaa-chan~ Kaa-chan~' si le pertenecían a Naruto entonces le pertenecían a Serafall también, la boca de Serafall se lleno de saliva mientras pensaba en todos esos niños que pronto serían todos suyos.

Naruto miraba un poco desconcertado como la boca de Serafall comenzaba a salivar descontroladamente, la mirada de Naruto la llevo a Gabriel, Naruto sonrió con total felicidad al reconocerla, Naruto quería verla desde el primer día que la encontró "hola!"

Gabriel sintió como su corazón era apretado al escuchar la voz de Naruto 'me habla a mi! Me esta hablando a mi!' "H-hola!" Gabriel respondió su voz estaba llena de felicidad.

Azazel escupió la bebida que estaba tomando en completo shock, en toda su vida Azazel jamás había escuchado a su hermana tartamudear y mucho menos ver sus ojos en forma de corazón rosas "cough* u-ustedes dos se conocen!"

"Así es! El es el devil que Michael-oniisama a estado buscando jijiji~" Gabriel respondió mientras sus muslos se sobaban unos a los otros.

Ahora era el turno de Michael de escupir su bebida "el es!" Alcanzó a decir mientras tosía, este era el devil que había enfrentado a Metatron.

"Hola!" Naruto le dijo a Michael mientras que también le daba la sonrisa más amigable que podía hacer.

Cuando vio esa sonrisa Michael recordó las palabras de su hermano "era como verla de nuevo... Tenía la exacta misma sonrisa.. Era como ver a Lucifer de nuevo con esa sonrisa..." Michael no pudo mas que concordar con su hermano, era como ver La sonrisa burlona de Lucifer de nuevo. Michael movió su cabeza de un lado para otro furiosamente "y-ya veo.. Espera.. Si lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste Gabriel"

Gabriel movió su cabeza hacia un lado como lo haría un cachorro mientras que se ponía uno de sus dedos en su boca "bueno lo que pasa es que no iba a dejar que tu también lo lastimaras al igual que lo hizo Metatron-oniisama, apenas y contengo las ganas de arrancarle la garganta a Metatron-oniisama!"

Silencio total en la sala "escúchame bien Michael-oniisama, Naru-sama es igual de puro que yo, es incluso más puro que padre" Gabriel sabia que su padre tenía rencor en su corazón, uno no empieza una guerra apocalíptica solo por que si, además a lo largo de la guerra hubo bastantes oportunidades para detener la guerra pero su padre nunca las tomo.

Michael miraba a su hermana, el quería decir algo pero su boca se abría y se cerraba rápidamente.

Gabriel frunció el ceño "Mouu! Onii-sama! No me digas que le intentaras hacer algo! Si ese es el caso entonces prepárate por que te voy a clavar una lanza de luz en tu horrible corazón!" Gabriel grito mientras sus ojos se cerraban y algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Michael observo a su hermana, su hermana amaba a todos y cada uno de los seres que vivían, pero era obvio que sentía un amor mas puro hacia Naruto que nadie mas, Gabriel simplemente estaba enamorada de Naruto por eso no había caído de la gracia, no había nada mas que amor en su forma más pura.

"Gabriel-chan!" Serafall se convirtió en el foco de atención de toda la sala "tu amas a Naruto verdad~"

"Por supuesto que lo amo el es mi alma gemela" 'así es el y yo estaremos juntos para siempre y por siempre' los ojos de Gabriel brillaban color rosa con sus pupilas convertidas en corazones.

"Entonces debes saber que yo también lo amo~" Serafall le dijo a Gabriel.

Inmediatamente la sala se lleno de instinto asesino, los demás devils que habían visto todo con sus bocas abiertas tenían dificultades para respirar.

'Q-que diablos esta pasando!' Se preguntó issei, el había estado tranquilamente viendo el busto de Gabriel que era fácil el mas grande que había visto y que vería en su vida.

Serafall levanto sus manos tratando de lucir lo menos peligrosa posible "escúchame Gabriel-chan.. Naruto me ama de regreso.. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea algo malo, si Naruto te ama a ti entonces yo te amo a ti" Serafall le dijo a Gabriel.

Gabriel se tranquilizo enseguida al escuchar que Serafall la amaba "yo también te amo.. Pero Naru-sama es mío"

"Te equivocas, por ejemplo si tu tu vieras un hijo con Naruto y yo también tuviera uno con el entonces los amarías?"

Gabriel parpadeo varias veces en confusión "quieres decir dar vida con mi pansita?" Serafall asintió.

"Por supuesto que lo amaría también con tanto amor como el que le tengo a mi Naru-sama!"

"Exacto! Gabriel-chan yo también amaría a tu hijo como te amo a ti! Y tu amaras a los hijos que mi pansita tenga al igual que yo amare a los que tu pansita tenga.. De esa manera los tres viviremos felizmente juntos para siempre y mas allá!"

Gabriel asintió felizmente ahora todo era claro "ya entendí entonces los tres pasaremos todas nuestras vidas juntos y mas allá verdad?"

Serafall tenía una sonrisa en su rostro "si~ los tres pasaremos nuestras vidas juntos y mas allá, te amo Gabriel-chan~"

"Te amo Sera~sama" Era claro para Gabriel ahora, Serafall le pertenecía al igual que Naruto al igual que los bebes que tendrían ella y Serafall Gabriel amaría a todos al igual que ama a Naruto.

Naruto se rascaba su mejilla en un confusión ya no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero parece que todo se resolvió al final.

Azazel tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus ojos miraban de Naruto a Serafall a Gabriel.

Michael soltó un suspiro.. el estaba infinitamente agradecido con Serafall, parece que de alguna manera había echo razonar a su hermana.. De todos modos lo mejor es que Gabriel se tomara unas vacaciones fuera del cielo por algún tiempo 'será lo mejor que se quede con Naruto-dono' algunos días.

"Deberíamos empezar con-" Azazel no pudo terminar por que repentinamente se sintió que alguien activaba magia para detener el tiempo "tsk!" Azazel trono la lengua bastante molesto, parece que Khaos Brigade trataría de hacer su gran entrada en esta reunión de las facciones.

El nivel de la magia no afectó a absolutamente nadie de los más fuertes en la sala, pero todos los demás excepto por Issei, Saji y Xenovia estaban congelados.

"Este es el poder de Gasper!" Issei grito preocupado, Gasper y koneko se habían quedado en la sala de investigaciónes del club paranormal.

Naruto suspiro, varios Poof se escucharon de esos Poof varios Narutos aparecieron "Saji, Issei Xenovia-chan sigan a estos clones y vallan a salvar a Gasper ahora"

"Hai Naruto-sama!" Saji hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo junto con Issei Xenovia y los clones.

Cuando por fin habían salido, un círculo del pilar Leviathan apareció del suelo, de el una figura de piel morena caderas anchas y un gran busto apareció "jajaja pero mira~ no sabia que había tantas ratas en un solo lugar"

"Katarea.." Naruto miraba a su ex enemiga.

Katarea miro en shock a Naruto "Naruto! Que haces aquí?" Se suponía que el bufón estaba fuera del inframundo.

"Bueno ya sabes.. Grayfia me arrastro de nuevo al inframundo" en un Poof Naruto tenía en su mano la espada corta de Elmhilde.

Katarea apretó los dientes al escuchar el nombre de la traidora "jaaa! Bueno no importa" al terminar de decir eso el edifico completo exploto. Del humo que se había formado Naruto y Katarea salieron chocando sus armas hasta que se detuvieron en medio del cielo.

"Jajaja solo mírate Naruto-kun no tienes un brazo además.. Te has vuelto más débil?, jaja! Y lo peor es que sigues teniendo un gusto por ese horrible color naranja, pero.." Katarea siempre había visto algo en el rubio, ella siempre le había insistido a su padre que lo dejara conservarlo como su esclavo personal "todo eso lo podemos arreglar, por que no vienes conmigo Naruto-kun"

Naruto levanto una ceja "estas loca Katarea y no te lo digo en el buen sentido" Naruto recuerda bastante bien cuando Katarea le insistía convertirse en su esclavo quien sabe con cuantos secuestradores Naruto tuvo que lidiar cuando eran jóvenes.

Katarea suspiro tristemente, parece que tendría que tomarlo a la fuerza y luego re educarlo para que solo fuera de ella "ya veo.." Katarea levantó su brazo, un circulo mágico color negro y amarillo apareció y de el magia parecida a serpientes salió disparada hacia Naruto.

Naruto levanto su espada corta activando la habilidad especial de la espada, la espada corta se cubrió de una energía roja parecida a la sangre, Naruto corto a la mitad la magia de Katarea con la espada.

Su danza se repitió por varios segundo, Katarea volaba detrás de Naruto mientras disparaba su magia, Naruto corría y cortaba la magia de Katarea.

Katarea vio por la orilla de su ojo como un "Naruto" se acercaba a ella con un rasengan en la mano, Katarea sonrió 'que típico de ti Naruto-kun' Katarea se volteó hacia el clon y disparó su magia, el clon desapareció en Poof. Pero luego Katarea vio delante de ella un clon con un enorme rasengan que se dirigía hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de disipar ese clon, Katarea vio cientos de Narutos que se dirigían hacia ella con un rasengan en la mano, Katarea sintió como su sangre se helaba y luego solo sintió dolor.

Cuando por fin acabo el ataque de Naruto 'si no hubiera activado la bendición de ese dragón hubiera sido peor' Katarea respiraba pesadamente y sus ropas ya casi no estaban, Katarea vio como Naruto aparecía frente a ella, el rostro de Katarea cambio por completo y su voz se volvió monstruosa "yo no soy necesaria para el nuevo mundo" Katarea activo una maldicion, varias manos salieron de la mano de Katarea que se dirigían hacia Naruto "si no podemos estar juntos aquí entonces lo estaremos en la próxima vida!"

Naruto miro como las manos se dirigían hacia el era obvio una clase de maldicion, justo cuando Naruto estaba a punto de sustituirse con un clon el perdió el conocimiento por un segundo. Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos su única mano estaba atrapada por las múltiples manos de Katarea, las manos de Katarea se comenzaron a fundir con la piel del brazo de Naruto como si estuvieran pintadas. Naruto suspiro tristemente ya era demasiado tarde..

Naruto creo un clon a un lado de el, el clon ya sabia que hacer, tomo la espalda corta de Elmhilde y le corto el brazo a Naruto de un golpe.

Naruto estaba enojado.. Activo su verdadera forma, cinco brazos etéreos salieron de su cuerpo y los cinco brazos comenzaron a hacer un enorme rasengan, pero este rasengan también tenía varios rasengan dentro de el, los cinco brazos se lanzaron hacia Katarea con el rasengan/rasengans. Una explosión se escuchó y Katarea callo al suelo muerta.

Naruto desactivo su verdadera forma y suspiro tristemente era oficial perdió los dos brazos. Naruto estaba a punto de regresar con el grupo que había estado mirando su pelea con Katarea.. Pero fue mandado al suelo de un golpe, Naruto se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo haciendo un cráter. A Naruto ni siquiera le importo saber quien había sido el que lo había mandado al suelo, Naruto trato de desempolvarse pero no ponía.. Trato de recoger su sombrero pero no podía..

Todos miraron shock, como el labio inferior de Naruto comenzó a templar apenas conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y finalmente no pudo mas.. Comenzó a llorar "buaaaa! Ya no voy a poder jugar eroges o novelas visuales" con solo un brazo esos eran los únicos juegos que Naruto podía jugar.. Naruto intento limpiarse las lagrimas pero no podía..

Gabriel corrió hacia él y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en sus enormes pechos mientras que también lloraba junto con el, ella no entendía que era eso que lo ponía tan triste, pero estaba decidía a jugar eroges con el.

Serafall lo abrazo por la espalda susurrándole palabras reconfortantes en su oído..

XXXX

Espero que le haya gustado.

-no creo que mas personajes de Naruto aparezcan, ni siquiera estoy seguro de kurama..

-pues la verdad no entiendo muy bien cual sea la diferencia de magia y chacra pero de todos modos Naruto no usa chakra.. Y si Naruto tiene su seis caminos. Además si la gente no escribe lo que se les pase por la cabeza entonces no tendríamos DxD o Naruto.. A mi no me interesa lo que otros escriban en sus Fics..

-necesito decirles que no eh visto DxD born.. Lo mas probable es que me tarde un poco en actualizar en lo que vea el anime, o tal vez debería leer la novelas? Quien sabe...

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	10. Bebe mira mis brazos robot

Que lo disfruten...

Sona Sitri se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio en la enorme oficina que el consejo estudiantil de la academia de Kuoh había tomado para realizar sus actividades, sin saberlo Sona soltó un suspiro lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento, hoy era el día, un día que Sona jamás creyó que llegaría, Sona sabia que había sido ingenua. Quien iba a saber que los mitos y leyendas de verdad existían.

Naruto.

Sona aun recuerda como miro a Tsubaki como si fuera tonta cuando ella le pidió que se uniera a su Nobleza. "Lo lamento pero yo solo puedo ser parte de la nobleza de Naruto-sama" fue lo que contesto Tsubaki mientras que al mismo tiempo veía a Sona como si ella fuera la tonta por preguntarle algo así. Después de tanto argumentar Tsubaki finalmente aceptó la propuesta de Sona, pero con una condición y sola una condición. Sona aun recuerda como casi se le escapa una risa cuando escucho esa única condición. "Muy bien, pero cuando Naruto-sama aparezca me uniré a su nobleza y tu no podrás decir absolutamente nada al respecto... Entendido Sona-sama" Sona estaba realmente feliz al escuchar a Tsubaki, ella se había ganado a Tsubaki como Reyna, una joven híbrida Devil con un poderoso Sacred Gear y también se convertiría en una maestra de Nagitama, normalmente alguien con ese tipo de talentos podría hacer valer su peso en oro por unirse a una Nobleza, especialmente cuando los Rating Games y sobre todo tener una Nobleza fuerte son bastante importantes en la sociedad Devil.

Sona había sido ingenua... Su sorpresa fue cuando realmente el quinto héroe de la guerra civil Devil aparece caminando casualmente frente a ti con un ridículo sombrero en su cabeza y te salva de un Angel Caído classe Querubín lo mismo que para los Devils es un Devil clase Ultimate.

Así que aquí esta Sona viendo como por lo que trabajo por años, todos sus esfuerzos en vano y su sueño apunto de hacerse añicos.

"Espero que valores nuestro condicion del trato Sona" fue lo que dijo Tsubaki.

"Por supuesto" Sona dijo con total seriedad en su voz, pero muy dentro de ella quería negar esas palabras. La pieza de Reyna es extremadamente importante en cualquier Nobleza, una Reyna se encarga literalmente de todas las demás piezas, es la pieza de Reyna quien trata de mantener informado a el rey, asuntos con otras Noblezas, administraciones varias, prevenciones, así como estar en constante alerta de las demás piezas emocionalmente, físicamente y así como cualquier cambio de comportamiento. Sona sabia todo esto, claro Sona puede tomar todas las responsabilidades anteriores, pero ella sabe que simplemente seria demasiado para ella sola, se quedaría sin tiempo y literalmente se descuidaría ella misma, Sona tenía que estar entrenando su magia constantemente era magia en lo que ella se especializaba era absolutamente necesario para un Rey ser capaz de defenderse por si mismo, en cualquier juego la primera estrategia es ir por la cabeza del Rey de tu oponente, Sona tenía que entrenar constantemente para sobrevivir en los Rating Games. Claro Sona puede tratar de conseguir a otra Reyna.. Pero cuanto tiempo tomaría eso? Era de por si bastante difícil encontrar a una persona con cualidades para tomar cualquier otra pieza, los Sacred Gear no se dan en los árboles.

Sona solo podía estar agradecida de tener a su padres, ellos habían tomado a sus demás piezas como suyas, ahora mismo Sona solo tenía a Saji y Tsubaki consigo y muy pronto Tsubaki dejaría de ser su Reyna.

El sueño de Sona se fue directo al retrete gracias a Naruto. Por supuesto Sona era demasiado lista como para saber que Naruto tenía la culpa de absolutamente nada, si alguien fuera a tener la culpa seria Sona misma por creer que las leyendas no existen.

Aunque Sona sea una persona fría y calculadora, muy en el fondo ella es una mujer amable y con un corazón frágil y sensible, puede que Sona sea totalmente lo contrario a su hermana cuando se trata de personalidades pero lo que ambas tienen en común es que las dos tienen enormes corazones de pollo. El sueño de Sona es crear un escuela de Rating Games donde todo el mundo pueda asistir.

'Se acabo...' Suspiro Sona tristemente, Sona había renunciado a su posición como presidenta del club estudiantil, no tenía caso seguir "irónico" susurro Sona, otra vez sin Tsubaki como vicepresidenta Sona no podía mantener su posición antes de ser sobre cargada de trabajo.

Sona cruzo ambos brazos "cuando se cierra una puerta..." Sona salió de la enorme sala que ahora estaba totalmente vacía y cerró ligeramente la puerta solo para adentrarse en los pasillos de su escuela "se abre otra"

A diferencia de su amiga Rias, Sona no tenía ningún interés en ganar fama para si misma o su clan.

Sona tenía que realizar su sueño no importaba que, no por ella si no por todas esas personas presentes y futuras que querían formar su propia Nobleza pero que gracias al sistema burócrata del inframundo no podían, Sona tenía que hacerlo por ellos y ellas.

"Vamos.." Susurro Tsubaki que se había unido a ella a un lado junto con Saji, los dos Tsubaki y Saji no caminaban detrás de Sona si no a sus lado.

Sona sabia que alguien como Naruto podía acelerar increíblemente su sueño, no solo era respetado por la sociedad si no que tenía el peso político de un Maou...

"Hn" dijo Sona mientras que sus anteojos brillaban no dejando ver sus hermosos ojos color violeta.

"El juego de Rias contra Riser comenzara pronto" comento Tsubaki, mientras que se pasaba su mano por su largo cabello negro "veamos que tanto pudo Rias mejorar bajo la tutela de nuestro futuro rey..."

Sona solo se podía preguntar qué clase de nuevas aventuras esperaban por ella.

XXX

Naruto estaba molesto, no, molesto seria ponerlo mas pequeño, Naruto estaba enojado, mientras veía como su único brazo ardía hasta convertirse en cenizas. Cuando Naruto se corto el brazo para salvarse de cualquier tipo de maldicion que Katarea quería que sufriera junto con ella, Naruto sabia muy bien que si se daba prisa tal vez Lord Sitri podría haber volverlo a ponérselo en su lugar nuevamente, Lord Sitri era un genio medico después de Todo, pero ahora eso sería imposible por que su brazo ahora se había convertido en otra cosa que no era un brazo.

"Valí..." Susurro el nombre de su atacante mientras que Gabriel seguía llorando y aplastándolo contra su enorme busto y Serafall le susurraba cosas dulces al oído, pero Naruto no las estaba escuchando.

Cuando Valí lo arrojó al suelo, al explosión causante del ataque hizo que su brazo cercenado se incendiara gracias a la explosión del ataque.

Valí le había negado para siempre la posibilidad de volver a tomar a Serafall, de regresar el abrazo que ahora mismo Gabriel le daba, de volver a jugar videojuegos o leer cómodamente, tal vez incluso le había negado el poder levantar a sus futuros hijos y poder jugar con ellos.

'Y por que mis ojos arden tanto!' Naruto sentía un ardor increíblemente doloroso en sus ojos. Naruto sabia que si usaba su poder de los seis caminos no solo podría aliviar el doloroso ardor que tenía en los ojos que lo estaba irritando enormemente, si no también podría hacer que sus brazos volvieran a crecer, Naruto tenía total control sobre la fuerza vital de las cosas, pero al activar su poder de los seis caminos la explosión causante de poder haría que Que muchos si no es que todos los seres de este mundo y quien sabe quien de otros mundos y dimensiones se fijaran solamente en el... Seria como un enorme destello de luz en una continua oscuridad, muchos de esos seres podrían usar a sus personas cercanas como rehenes o algo similar para intentar robar su poder o hacerlo que se unieran a su causa, Naruto había aprendido la lección con Kokabiel, Rizevim y finalmente Ophis...

Combinado todo esto hizo que Naruto realmente se sintiera enojado ahora mismo "aun lado..." Dijo Naruto en un tono de voz bajo, el apenas registro como Gabriel y Serafall se separaban de el despacio y sin hacer movimientos bruscos. Naruto saco sus alas de Devil y voló lentamente hacia Valí, Naruto escuchaba voces parecía que Vali y Azazel estaban hablando de algo pero a Naruto no le podía importar menos ahora mismo solo quería golpear a alguien y ese alguien era Vali. Naruto no recuerda haber sentido tanto enojo desde que re encarno como Devil.

Naruto llego frente a Vali, ambos estaban en el cielo, Vali tenía su Balance Breaker activado.

Los oídos de Naruto apenas registraban algún sonido a su alrededor. Algunos segundos pasaron y después Naruto dijo algo que el no recordaría hasta después.

"Tendo..." (Camino Deva...) Un cambio abrupto se sintió alrededor de Naruto y todos los presentes pudieron sentir como si súbitamente la gravedad alrededor se pusiera mas pesada.

"...Shinra Tensei" (...Juicio Divino)

Y el infierno se desató.

XXXX

(Bloodborne Ludwing the Accursed Ost)

"Aun lado" una voz poco característica y que parecía que no tenía nada que ver con la personalidad y el aura de Naruto que normalmente esta llena de calor, amor y un toque juguetón parecido al sol salió de Naruto, su voz era fría, llena de indiferencia. Gabriel lentamente hizo lo que su alma gemela dijo, sus músculos se relajaron y liberó a Naruto de su agarre contra sus pechos que lo tenía, la voz de Naruto le había recordado a su hermana Lucifer, ahora que Gabriel lo pensaba Lucifer era como Naruto o Naruto era como Lucifer, amos eran amorosos, cariñosos, juguetones y bastante risueños con todos a su alrededor pero también podían ser extremadamente terroríficos si les presionas los botones adecuados. Lucifer la estrella de la mañana eterna guardiana de la humanidad, Lucifer no dudo ni un segundo en rebelarse contra su padre cuando creyó que él había traicionado y apuñalado a la humanidad, eventualmente creo a la raza Devil y comenzó una cruzada contra el cielo en orden de proteger a la humanidad, Lucifer sola mando todos los planes de su padre por la basura, Lucifer era terrorífica.. Si hay algo que Gabriel aprendió durante la gran guerra era no hacer enojar a su hermana, y Naruto era increíblemente parecido a su hermana, ahora que el estaba enojado, Gabriel decidió sabiamente no seguir presionado mas botones de los que ya habían presionado. Por supuesto Gabriel sabia que Naruto solamente estaba enojado, no había venganza en el ira o sed de sangre, solamente estaba enojado, en unos minutos se le pasaría y Gabriel estaba segura de que su alma gemela regresaría a ella con solo amor en el.

Serafall también se desprendió de la espalda de Naruto lentamente, de todas las personas que Naruto conoció, Serafall puede decir con orgullo que es ella quien mejor lo conoce, los dos son muy cercanos desde que se conocieron cuando eran solo niños y han estado juntos la mayor parte de sus vidas juntos, Serafall puede contar con los dedos de su mano la veces en que Naruto se ha enojado de verdad.. Aún así Serafall sabe cuando es mejor darle espacio a el amor de su vida, cuando se le haya pasado Serafall lo regañara por haberla apartado cuando ella le estaba susurrando cosas dulces.

"Yo creo que es mas como un milagro..." Vali hablo con su usual voz desinteresada, después de atacar por sorpresa a Naruto Vali fue confrontado por Azazel "tu eres una existencia ridícula, mitad humano mitad Devil y eres un descendiente de Lucifer jajaja" eso fue lo que Azazel dijo. A Vali le podría importar menos su herencia el solamente quería luchar contra gente fuerte y finalmente derrotar a Great Red (Gran Rojo). Vali finalmente noto como Naruto se dirigía hacia el volando lentamente, extrañamente sus ojos estaban cerrados. Vali no tenía absolutamente ningún deseo de pelear contra el, claro Vali sabia que Naruto era fuerte.. Pero Vali era mucho mas fuerte que el, en términos de poder Vali sobrepasaba a Naruto demasiado, Naruto era un oponente peligroso gracias a sus clones y extraños sellos, pero ahora mismo Vali sentía que incluso se había vuelto mas débil, la razón? Quien sabe y a Vali no le interesaba, así que cuando Naruto estaba frente a él sin su brazo eso solo lo hacía más débil ya que ahora no podría usar sus sellos.. "No tengo interés en luchar contra ti... Mejor regresa o esta vez no me contendré" Vali ni siquiera lo miraba, el estaba más interesado en su rival destinado el Dragón Emperador Rojo. Súbitamente el aire alrededor de Naruto cambio y Vali se vio forzado a mirar hacia el. Los ojos de Vali se abrieron en puro shock cuando vio que los ojos de Naruto que ahora estaban abiertos y mirándolo tenían la forma mas extraña que el jamás haya visto.. Eran color morado y tenían varias líneas alrededor de ellos.

[Vali ten cuidado...] la voz de Albión sonó.

(Bloodborne Holy Blade ost)

"...Shinra Tensei" (...Juicio Divino)

Un Thud* se escucho (el mismo sonido que suena cuando se activa esta técnica)

"Ghaaha!" Vali repentinamente sintió como si su cuerpo entero haya sido abofeteado por una mano gigante invisible que lo envío volando varios metros, Vali ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de intentar oponerse a cualquier fuerza que lo empujo por que ya estaba en el suelo, la fuerza por fin pareció desvanecerse, fue gracias a que Vali tenía suficiente experiencia en combate que su cerebro no se preguntó qué carajos fue lo que paso!?. Vali ya estaba de pie preparándose para cualquier otro ataque invisible.

"Shurado" (Camino Asura)

Esta vez Vali no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que mirar tontamente como un par de extremidades totalmente nuevas brotaban de lo que era un muñón y un corte limpio, Vali parpadeo varias veces cuando vio a Naruto abriendo y cerrando sus nuevos brazos como si se estuviera acostumbrado a tener brazos nuevamente, Naruto tomo su brazo izquierdo y lo despliego revelando varios objetos con forma de misiles.. Naruto apuntó su brazo desplegado hacia Vali y los objetos en forma de misil salieron disparados hacia el.

'... M-misiles!?' Vali pensó mientras veía los misiles disparados hacia el.

[Vali!] grito Albión tratando de despertar a su compañero.

Vali pareció escuchar a Albión levanto su mano y activo su propia habilidad.

[Divide]

Los misiles se comenzaron hacer más pequeños sin duda la habilidad de Vali Sacred Gear había funcionado en ellos... Pero aún así impactaron y explotaron, tal vez que con menos fuerza de la que deberían tener, pero una explosión seguía siendo una explosión. Vali fue enviado a volar, su Balance Breaker ahora tenía varias fisuras en el.

Por alguna razón los magos humanos que estaban siendo manipulados con magia comenzaron a acercarse y a atacar a Naruto.

"Chikushódō" (camino animal)

"Kuchiyose! Gedo Mazo!" Cuando Naruto termino de decir el nombre de su técnica, el suelo debajo de él se partió y de el salió un enorme brazo gris esquelético que golpeó a los magos.

"Ghuraaaarg!" Un rígido se escucho y un enorme ser esquelético color gris de diez ojos cerrados salió del suelo.

Vali intento ponerse de pie pero parece que las explosiones le causaron más daño de lo que él pensó. Vali vio en horror como Naruto se acercaba hacia el con esa enorme figura siguiéndolo de cerca "error de novato..." Vali susurro, Vali sabia que no se debía subestimar a nadie no importa quien fuera. Vali miro como Naruto levantó su brazo el gigante lo imito, pero nada paso hasta que.. 'Un rasengan!' Por supuesto que Vali sabia el movimiento signatura de Naruto. Pero no fue Naruto quien formó el rasengan si no la estatua.

"Cruel Rasengan..." Vali escucho como Naruto llamo a este rasengan, Naruto bajo su brazo y la estatua hizo lo mismo con el rasengan en la mano dirigido hacia el. Vali levanto débilmente su brazo.

[Divide...] dijo Albión.

El rasengan impactó contra Vali y el solo sintió un poco de dolor hasta que todo se puso negro.

La estatua desapareció en un Poof*

Naruto se sentía cansado, tan cansado que no pudo seguir de pie y comenzó a caer al suelo, antes de que la oscuridad se lo llevara alcanzó a ver como Akeno corría hacia el con todas sus fuerzas llorando y gritando su nombre, Naruto no pudo seguir pensando en nada por que todos se puso negro.

XXXX

Cuando Naruto se bajo del tren que lo había llevado al inframundo junto con su nobleza jamás se imagino lo que estaba frente a el.

Una multitud de Devils gritando su nombre y con varios letreros. "Naruto-sama!" "Naruto-sama el verdadero Maou!" "Naruto-sama cásate conmigo!" "Naruto-sama como quito Maou!" "Naruto-sama el verdadero y único gobernador del inframundo"

Naruto parpadeo varias veces hasta que un objeto impactó contra su rostro, Naruto tomo lo que alguien en la multitud le había arrojado y para su sorpresa era un Pantie de hilo, una Pantie de hilo que olía...

"Huh..." Fue Lo que el estupefacto Naruto dijo.

XXXX

Muy bien con esto se acaba la primer o segunda temporada?..

Por que uso términos anglosajones. No se simplemente se me hace mas cool, es como si me preguntaras por que uso términos japonés también uso "hai" o pongo "sama" y demás por que se me hace mas cool. Gracias por aclarar lo del Mokuton y lo de la dignidad/nobleza voy a tratar de usarlo mas seguido, por que escribo mal el nombre de sirchzer o como sea.. Es por que simplemente me da pereza corregirlo o no tengo internet como para revisar y corregirlo.

me estoy pensando seriamente en quitar a rosseweis y poner a Ophis en su lugar... No se.

Así quedo como voy a actualizar.

El sol de diez colas-1 (bueno lo acabo de actualizar)

Sol y luna-2

La luna Empyrean-3

Ocaso de madera-4

Soldadito de madera y el equipo más débil-5

Así quedó el lugar de actualización respecto a sus votos, estoy sorprendido no pensaba que sol y luna pudiera ser tan popular.

En el próximo capítulo tendremos reacciones y demás (creo que se me da mejor que describir peleas) además de que por fin podré avanzar con la historia.

Por cierto me acabo de comprar el destiny para ps4 si quieren jugar mándenme un pm!

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	11. Anuncio

**Lamento decirles que esto no es un capítulo...**

 **Lamento a un mas decirles que voy a dejar esta historia...**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Simplemente y sencillamente por que el harem se hizo muy grande.**

 **No importaba que tanto me ponía a pensar en el siguiente capítulo, no podía.. No se me ocurría como seguir, como hacer que Naruto pasara tiempo con las damas del harem.. Tenía la trama, se como quiero que esta historia continúe, pero me hacia falta el romance...**

 **No me gusto como introduje a Sona al harem, no me gusto como hice a Elmehilde, no sabia como hacer la relación entre kuroka y Naruto. Sinceramente también quería introducir a velenala y a Grayfia al harem pero no se me ocurrió como...**

 **Es por eso que voy a re escribir la historia.. Será diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual.**

 **Si alguien quiere continuar con esta historia desde este punto en el que yo la deje siéntanse libres de hacerlo o si quieren hacer la suyas propias y se sintieron inspirados por este fic también sientanse libres de hacerlo.**

 **¡Esperen por el nuevo sol de diez colas!**

 **¡Su amigo grankahin!**

 **Si quieren agregarme a Line para platicar de algun fic que quieran escribir o simplemente quieren hablar sientanse libres de agregarme a Line.. Mi id es aesir-odin12345**


	12. Chapter 12

Que lo disfruten...

Naruto héroe de la guerra civil Devil, creador del Rasengan, clones de sombra y de la magia de runas conocidas como Fuin, tenía un secreto... Esa era que en algún tiempo durante sus aventuras en el mundo humano él había conseguido una mascota...

Nadie sabia de la existencia de dicha mascota, ni siquiera Gabriel su acosadora sabia de dicha mascota, esto era por que esta particular mascota no quería o quien sabe tal vez incluso no podía salir de el pequeño departamento donde Naruto y su mascota vivían durante ese tiempo. ¿Un pez tal vez? Si Naruto tuviera un pez entonces se tendría que quedar en casa en un recipiente que lo contuviera y agua al mismo tiempo, una lagartija entonces, o tal vez una serpiente o cualquier reptil de sangre fría, no es como si uno de estos estuviera muy ansioso de salir a las calles a pasear por ahí... Pero no, la mascota de Naruto no era ninguno de los anteriores...

Un gato.

Si así es Naruto tuvo como mascota un gato. En realidad era una gata ya que era hembra. Una gata de pelo color negro e intensos ojos color amarillo que brillaban en la luz más intensa o en la oscuridad mas tenebrosa.

Naruto encontró a la mascota que llegaría a querer mucho y quien se convertiría en su compañera por varios años que simplemente se quedo recluido en su departamento, solo saliendo ocasionalmente por entretenimiento o comida para el y su querida mascota y compañera, el la encontró una vez en un callejón en una ciudad desconocida de un país al que nadie le interesa saber, el la encontró allí, tirada en dicho callejón, sangre cubría todo su pelaje oscuro y respiraba pesadamente, por supuesto solo un verdadero desalmado no podría sentir lastima, Naruto inmediatamente se acercó a ella para intentar tomarla y tal vez usar sus poderes para sanarla. Pero por alguna extraña razón la gata que se podría considerar que estaba medio muerta le hisso e incluso intento rasguñarlo, Naruto supuso que esto era normal, ya que la gata debería desconfiar de todos al vivir su vida en las calles. Sin importarle los rasguños o los hissos de la gata que parecían decirle que lo mataría si se acercaba, Naruto la tomo en su brazo.

"Vamos, solo quiero ayudarte" dijo en un tono suave mientras y con una sonrisa, sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar a la gata y Naruto la llevo a su departamento, donde cuido de ella hasta que sano por completó. De ahí nació una amistad, los dos hacían todo juntos, veían películas, veían animes, jugaban juegos o al menos la gata lo veía jugar, comían juntos, Naruto la dejaba comer de su comida o la dejaba comer en la mesa, extrañamente ella nunca comía comida que era especialmente hecha para gatos e incluso una gota de sudor corría por la nuca de Naruto ya que la gata lo veía furiosa cuando el le llevaba comida para gatos. Era muy raro no verlos juntos, dormían juntos, se sentaban juntos, por alguna razón la gata siempre trataba de dormir en su pecho, en su estómago o debajo de su brazo, o la gata trataba de estar siempre con el. Naruto por su parte le hablaba... Así es, le hablaba cuando veía una película comentaba algo de esta, cuando jugaba un juego y algo pasaba Naruto le comentaba a la gata que fue lo que hizo mal o que fue lo que hizo bien, la gata siempre le contestaba con un maullido de gato, era casi como si de verdad entendiera su frustración o su alegría.

Un día y sin mas la gata desapareció... Naruto se puso realmente triste de esto, su mejor amiga durante ese tiempo había desaparecido así por que así, Naruto por supuesto intento buscarla por todos lados, fue tan lejos en su búsqueda que incluso pego carteles de ¿me has visto? Por toda la ciudad. Pasado de un tiempo Naruto se dio por vencido, una amable anciana le había comentado que los gatos siempre iban a irse de la casa sea como sea. Con el comentario de la anciana Naruto finalmente se dio por vencido en buscar a su compañera, extrañamente Naruto nunca se había molestado en ponerle nombre o nunca la llamaba por uno.

Pasado de un tiempo Naruto se olvido de ella, no completamente, a Naruto realmente le gustaba desperdiciar su tiempo con ella, ese gato de pelaje negro y brillantes ojos amarillos siempre estaría en su memoria, y Naruto siempre se preguntaría que le habrá pasado y donde podría estar y tal vez como habría muerto.

En ocasiones Naruto veía un gato o mas bien varios gatos color negro por la coronilla de sus ojos, el siempre volteaba rápido pensando que era su amiga, pero ese gato o gatos siempre desaparecían de su vista muy rápido. Por supuesto Naruto no trataba de ir tras ellos, los gatos era comunes por las ciudades.

Aún así Naruto sabia que jamás la olvidaría, incluso el pensaba en conseguir otro gato, por el simple hecho de tratar de tener una amistad como la que el solía tener con su compañera que el no olvidaría.

XXXX

Kuroka Toujou era una habitante del mundo sobrenatural, ella era una Yokai, una nekomatama para ser más precisos, ella era la mayor de dos hijas que habían tenido sus padres, cuando los padres de Kuroka murieron, ella juro que protegería a su hermana, Shirone era la una familia que le quedaba.

Pronto Kuroka llamo la atención de un Devil que estaba interesando en re encarnarla como Devil y parte de su nobleza, Kuroka era una genio cuando se trataba de las artes Yokai, sobretodo era bastante buena al usar Senjutsu. Muy pronto Kuroka cargaba a toda la nobleza de su rey e incluso a su rey en los rating games, Kuroka se estaba ganado un nombre por su misma en el inframundo, ella y su hermana menor estaban bastante felices en el inframundo. Pero todo cambio cuando Kuroka se entero de que sería promovida a un Devil clase alta, claro ella estaba muy feliz por fin tendría una Nobleza para ella misma, Kuroka re encarnaría a su amada hermana como Devil y su reina. Los planes raramente salen como uno quiere claro, el rey de Kuroka no se tomo bien las noticias de la promoción, Kuroka era quien mantenía su nobleza de pie, Kuroka ganaba literalmente todos los Rating Games ella sola. Así que el le ordenó a Kuroka que trajera a su hermana, el la iba obligar a formar parte de su nobleza y también la iba a obligar a hacer algo que hizo que la sangre de Kuroka hirviera. El la obligaría a que le diera niños Nekomatama para que así el tuviera siempre un nekomatama en su nobleza, por supuesto los compañeros de Kuroka se ofrecieron voluntarios para impregnar a Shirone. Kuroka tenía que obedecer a su rey y su trabajo era llevar a su hermana con ellos...

Tal vez si Kuroka hubiera pensado las cosas mejor y se hubiera dado cuenta de que su rey básicamente propuso violar a una menor y que eso como en la sociedad humana estaba prohibido y penado con la muerte, ella hubiera expuesto su caso con la corte del inframundo y ellos se hubieran encargado de todo.

Pero Kuroka hizo lo que cualquier amorosa hermana mayor haría... Lleno su cuerpo de Senjutsu, procedió a poner sus manos en la boca de su rey y luego le arranco la quijada de su cuerpo... El tipo sin quijada aún seguía vivo, hasta que Kuroka aplasto su cabeza con su pie, Kuroka llena de ira por que escucho todo lo que sus excompañeros le harían a los más importante que ella tenía en el mundo (Shirone) los procedió a matar, uno por uno. La "batalla" o mas bien masacre atrajo la atención de guardias y otros... Al ver a Kuroka y lo que había hecho intentaron detenerla o matarla, Kuroka era muy fuerte, pero ni ella podía contra tantos Devils de toda clase contra ella... Así que escapó, con lagrimas en los ojos por que no pudo despedirse de su hermanita.

Kuroka no tenía ni idea a donde salto, solo sabia que era el mundo humano, su kimono negro estaba lleno de sangre que era suya y de otros, su piel estaba pálida por lo mismo, Kuroka sabia que aun no estaba segura. Así que se transformó en un gato color negro de ojos amarillos y simplemente se tendió ahí, en ese callejón. Ella sabia amargamente que moriría y nunca le diría a Shirone lo mucho que la amaba y Kuroka lloro por que no volvería a ver a su hermana menor. Ella no supo cuanto tiempo paso desde allí. Pero Kuroka vio algo o mas bien alguien que hizo que su corazón se le fuera a la garganta y ella podría jurar que latió ahí mismo, Kuroka quería vomitar de lo aterrada que estaba cuando vio esos ojos azules brillar mientras la miraban.

Kuroka había escuchado de el, pero lo creyó como una leyenda, un tipo que los Maou actuales usaban para hacer que tanto Devils de clase baja como re encarnados dieran lo mejor de ellos, casi dos metros de alto, rubio, ojos color azul y tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas... Sip era exactamente igual a como los libros lo describían que era, además de la aura Devil que tenía en el.

'...Naruto' Kuroka pensó aterrada viendo la leyenda frente a ella. Su respiración se volvió errática cuando vio su sonrisa.

Kuroka no sabia que hacer, enfrentarlo seria imposible en su estado, e incluso si estuviera en la mejores condiciones y con todos lo astros a su favor, Kuroka sabia que no podría ganar ni siquiera escapar de el.

Por supuesto Kuroka sabia quien era y de lo que era capaz, Kuroka incluso trato de recrear algunas de sus técnicas sin éxito alguno. Mentira o no a Kuroka le fascinaba el Rasengan, ella soñaba como si fuera una niña el día que pudiera realmente recrear el Rasengan y usarlo contra sus enemigos, ella soñaba con hacerlo y poner Senjutsu en el y luego le enseñaría a su hermana a hacerlo cuando Kuroka la entrenara para que ella usara Senjutsu también.

"¡Hiiiiii!" Kuroka en su cuerpo de gato aun soltó un chillido desgarrador cuando vio a la pesadilla frente a ella acerca su mano hacia ella, su cuerpo instintivamente trato de luchar, ella lo rasguño, claro no le hizo nada, y Kuroka sintió su pequeño cuerpo ser levantado por su única mano.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento su propio corazón explotaría de su pecho como en la película aliens para salir corriendo, Kuroka no lo culparía si lo hacia.

"Vamos, solo quiero ayudarte"

Kuroka escucho su voz suave, tratando de tranquilizarla. Si Kuroka estuviera en su verdadero cuerpo ella sabia que estuviera llorando en este momento, aunque no estaba segura si de terror por su vida o de terror por que de verdad le creyó que solo quería ayudarla, sea como sea Kuroka dejo de pelear, de todos modos no podría hacer nada para salvar su vida, Kuroka callo dormida en su brazo.

Cuando ella despertó, ya no sentía el incómodo y duro cemento bajo ella, ya no estaba el frío que llegaba a sus huesos, ahora estaba acostada en un cómodo lugar y sobretodo es que estaba caliente, Kuroka odiaba el frío, ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir junto a su hermana toda la noche. Kuroka comenzó a ronronear en placer absoluto, alguien la mano de Naruto la acariciaba desde su cabeza hasta su cola, acariciaba sus orejas, le hacia cosquillas en la base de su cola, además se acercaba a ella y le daba besitos tronados en su nariz... Cosa que hacia a Kuroka soltar risitas de deleite en su mente, su confort extremo se traducía en ronroneos.

"Valla si estabas herida... He escuchado que ustedes los gatos se meten en peleas solo con verse. ¿Si~ ¿te metiste en una pelea? Quien es la gatita mas bonita de todas~ quien es~"

Kuroka ronroneo todavía más al escucharlo, su voz era juguetona y cálida. "Nya~" ella contesto, inmediatamente Kuroka supo que hizo lo correcto cuando vio la sonrisa de un mega watt en su rostro.

Los siguientes días fueron bastante buenos para Kuroka. Comía hasta que los dos estaban a punto de reventar, ambos dormían casi todo el día, Kuroka no estaba contenta hasta que no dormía en su estómago o en su pecho, su respiración que la alzaba y la bajaba la arrullaba y sus latidos de su corazón la hacían sentir segura o se metía bajo su brazo y se hacia rollito ahí. Kuroka veía películas sentada en su regazo o lo veía jugar. También hablaban mucho los dos, Kuroka lo entendía perfectamente, ella también le comentaba sobre las películas o sobre los juegos, aunque de su boca solo salía "nya~" ese Nya era suficiente para el.

Kuroka no tuvo ni idea de cuanto tiempo paso junto a el, no sabe si fueron años, meses o días, pero ella amo cada segundo de ese tiempo. Amaba como la consentía en todo lo que ella quería, amaba su calor, amaba su simpletona personalidad.

Un día Naruto salió, y no regreso durante varios días. Esto le dio tiempo a Kuroka de reflexionar muchas cosas, no solamente de su relación con Naruto, también pensaba en su hermana, ella sabia que Shirone estaría bien, el Maou rojo era demasiado amable como para hacerle nada.

Kuroka decidió que tal vez lo mejor seria ser honesta con Naruto, no solamente por que Kuroka necesitaba hacerle saber quien era ella en realidad, para que su relaciones pudiera continuar, Kuroka quería acercarse a su segunda persona favorita en este mundo, quería devolverle apropiadamente todo ese calor que el le había dado a ella, Kuroka se reía solo pensando en su reacción cuando la viera sentada en un sillón en su verdadera forma y también su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un muy raro pero buen sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo, tal vez los dos podrían regresar al inframundo juntos, Kuroka podría convertirse en su reina... No le molestaría en lo absoluto que el la dominará...

Pasos se escucharon afuera, el corazón de Kuroka se aceleró con cada paso, ella sabia que era el, su olor era inconfundible.

"Naruto-sama no se cómo agradecerte lo que hiciste... Podría darte un mejor lugar para vivir... Si vienes conmigo a Kyoto."

"¡Nyaaaa!" Kuroka salto como un gato al escuchar la muy femenina voz al otro lado de la puerta.

"Ajajaja.. De verdad no tienes nada que agradecerme, solo hice lo que creía que era lo correcto"

Naruto sonaba avergonzado, Kuroka estaba segura de que se estaba rascado su nuca o su mejilla mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado.

"¡Naruto-sama! Este lugar no es para ti, esta lleno de-de.."

Ahora Kuroka se molesto con la mujer que estaba con su hombre, tal vez este departamento no era lujoso y era muy pequeño.. Y tal ves habia la ocasional rata y cucaracha corriendo de aquí para haya, tal vez si, estaba lleno de moo y olía a humedad, pero era el cálido hogar de los dos. Kuroka no iba a dejar que una cualquiera insultara la casa de los dos, así que ella se levanto echa una furia, lista para asaltar verbalmente a la mujer del otro lado.

"Yasaka-chan... De verdad, solo lo hice por que yo quería, no fue nada realmente"

'¡Yasaka!' Claro que Kuroka sabia quien era la líder de toda la facción Yokai, una zorro de nueve colas, ahora Kuroka volvía a tener miedo, si la veía ahí quien sabe en que problemas se metería y en que problemas metería a Naruto, a si que Kuroka salió de la habitación por la ventana, se alejó de ahí lo más rápido posible, no sin antes voltear hacia atrás para ver a Naruto una vez mas, ahí estaba el con las mejillas rojas y rascándose la nuca. Yasaka y otras dos mujeres y dos hombres que eran claramente nekomatama estaban en pocision seiza delante de él con sus cabezas pegadas al suelo y repitiendo gracias continuamente.

Kuroka no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo extraña de la situación por que estaba increíblemente irritada y sobretodo sumamente triste... Otra vez la obligaron a separarse de una persona importante para ella.

Kuroka decidió que era tiempo de ponerse al día con el mundo sobrenatural, así que después de unirse a cierta facción. Lo primero que hizo Kuroka fue saber de su hermana, mucho para su alivio Shirone se había unido a la nobleza del la hermana pequeña del Maou rojo, Rias Gremory y ahora su nombre era Koneko, koneko se veía contenta junto a Rias y a los demás... Lo siguiente que supo fue lo que sus acciones causaron.

Casi empieza una guerra.

Solo de pensarlo a Kuroka le dan escalofríos, al parecer el parlamento Devil en toda su infinita sabiduría decidieron que los nekomatama era demasiado peligrosos y procedieron a enviar un ejército para eliminarlos... Por supuesto los demás yokais no se iban a quedar mirando mientras una de sus especies eran eliminados... Para fortuna de todos, cuando el ejército Devil llego a donde habitaban los nekomatama, solo encontraron un lugar vacío y sin ninguna alma. Nadie supo como fue que salieron tan rápido... Una raza entera se había movido en menos de un día. El extraño éxodo masivo de los nekomatama fue y siguió siendo un misterio no solo para Kuroka, sino para todas las demás facciones también. Pareciera que todos habían desaparecido en un poff y luego vuelto a aparecer en otro poff en medio de Kyoto.

Después de varios días de investigación constante Kuroka descubrió que fue su hombre quien había salvado a la raza entera con un Fuin de teletrasportacion...

Kuroka quería correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Al mismo tiempo ella entendió el por que Yasaka y los demás sujetos se postraron en el pequeño departamento donde ambos solían vivir.

Luego de un tiempo Kuroka dejo de oír tanto de Shirone como de Naruto.

Pero un día y sin mas la facción a la que pertenecía o más específicamente el grupo al que pertenecía la envío a la ciudad de Kuoh como exploradora, Kuroka sabia que algo grande iba a comenzar en Kuoh.

Mucha fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su amada hermana siguiendo a el dragón emperador rojo de esta era. Kuroka por supuesto siguió a su hermana, ella se sorprendió todavía más cuando vio a Naruto también caminaba por el mismo parque que Shirone. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Kuroka, parece que el destino quería juntar a la futura familia, su hermana y su hombre en el mismo lugar por pura casualidad.

Kuroka siguió a Naruto como si fuera su sombra.

Lo vio cuando derrotó a Kokabiel y por primera vez Kuroka pudo ver un Rasengan, no cualquier Rasengan si no que vio con sus propios ojos como energía, aire y fuego eran combinados para hacer un mini sol, ella le pediría que le enseñara hacer eso.

También estuvo allí cuando llego a la nobleza y a Shirone a la montañas para que entrenarán y vencieran a ese pájaro mal educado de riser. Kuroka vio con una sonrisa y ojos amorosos como Naruto entrenaba a Shirone en katas de sapo yokais. La escena frente a ella le llevo lagrimas a sus ojos, lo único que mal dijo Kuroka ese día fue que no trajo una cámara para inmortalizar para siempre ese momento.

De alguna manera Kuroka se escabulló y pudo ver a su hermana luchar en el rating game.

Kuroka también estuvo allí cuando Khaos Brigade le declaro la guerra a tres facciones... Lamentablemente Kuroka estaba del lado contrario a Shirone y Naruto...

Kuroka estaba triste por que ella amaba a su hermana menor pero Shirone seguramente la odiaba.

Kuroka estaba triste por que ella amaba a Naruto, pero el no sabia que ella existía.

Kuroka lloraba lagrimas muy amargas por que no podía estar junto a su familia, junto a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida...

XXXX

ojo no quiere decir que lo vaya a retomar otra vez o quien sabe...

Meh,

De todos modos se me ocurrió como introducir a Kuroka al harem.

Como sea.


	13. Chapter 13

**El fic fue adoptado por Asamiya Athena su fic Ed llamado Sun of Teen Tails Rebirth. Te invito a que lo leas.**


End file.
